


City of Dreams

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Solving, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hate Crimes, Mystery, Oxford, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is away on holiday, visiting a friend in one of the colleges in Oxford, when some strange activities come to light. Sherlock is asked to come and investigate and maybe one thing leads to another...this is Sherlolly through and through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the bare bones of this story were inspired by a Lord Peter Wimsey novel Gaudy Nights, one of my all-time favourites; I seem to have a thing for slim posh blokes who solve crimes.
> 
> This will be a slow burn Sherlolly but come on you know me and you know I deliver the smut stuff eventually. Buckle up because this is definitely going to be a long one.

Molly let out a deep sigh as she watched the changing scenery out of her carriage window. The sleek office blocks giving way to grubby houses and high rise flats, then moving through the suburbs and the leafy detached and semi-detached properties before finally giving way to green fields.

This was the first substantial break that Molly had had from work in almost two years. She'd had the odd week here and there to visit her mum or potter at home in her flat but she hadn't had a proper holiday. She'd originally been saving up some leave for a honeymoon for her and Tom but since that had fallen through and with everything that had happened with Sherlock over the last year she hadn't really given holidays much thought. 

But all those things were behind her now. She was over her heartbreak, not that she had ever really grieved for her relationship, more the dream of normality that it had offered her; a husband, maybe kids. She'd also got over Sherlock being shot and almost exiled. The latter had been almost eight months ago now. He'd been called back to sort out that strange clip that had been posted about Jim. She knew it was all sorted now but didn't know many of the details. Her involvement had been minimal given that there were no deaths and the rest, it seemed, was classified.

She shook her head and smiled ruefully to herself as she thought of Sherlock. He was still the last thing she thought of at night and the first thing she thought of in the morning. She had come to terms with the fact that they wouldn't ever be more than friends but she was very glad of that friendship. It had grown easier over the last year, probably in part due to her finishing her engagement with Tom. Once Sherlock had come back from the dead she had known deep down it couldn't continue, it just wasn't fair to Tom. She'd tried to ignore her feelings, to play happy families but in the end the lie was too much for her. She was only hurting herself and Tom by denying it.

Over recent months she had more than once ended up eating fish and chips with Sherlock when they'd been working on some experiments late into the evening. He would offer to share a cab with her and they'd pick food up on the way. He'd come in for an hour or so before making his excuses and leaving. She knew he was lonely, especially since John and Mary had had the baby. It's not as if she didn't want the company herself, it was nice when he came over, saved her from another painfully quiet evening in front of the telly with Toby.

She glanced out of the window again as the train pulled into a station and she checked her watch. They were about half way there, just going through Reading. She'd picked one of the later trains from London Paddington to Oxford. There was no point having the extra cost and hassle of travelling during rush hour when she didn't have to. Half an hour to go and then she'd be there. She smiled again, looking forward to it.

It had been about a fortnight ago when her friend Mandy had got in touch. They'd been best friends all through secondary school and although they'd gone their separate ways after completing their A levels, they'd always kept in touch. 

Molly had gone off to the bright lights of London to study medicine, whilst Mandy had passed the entrance exams to Cambridge to study English Literature. She'd originally stayed on in Cambridge but had, just two years ago, transferred to a much more senior position in Oxford. Molly was very proud of her. Mandy or Professor Amanda Jacobs as she was professionally known was now a fellow, heading up the English department in the renowned Bitterne College, Oxford. They had met up a few times over the years, trying not to go more than six months between meet-ups but often failing. But when they did get together it was as though they had never been apart. The years just fell away and they could giggle and gossip together for hours and not get bored.

Mandy had rung her and practically begged her to come and stay, 'go on Molls, it'll be really quiet, most of the students have left for the summer holidays. You can have your own room here at the college, free of charge of course. It'll be just like old times; we can stay up late, go out and get drunk. Come on, what's stopping you?' 

In all honesty Molly hadn't taken that much persuading. She had the holiday, she needed the break so why not. 

She'd spoke to Mike Stamford, her boss, the next day and it had all been sorted. She was staying for two weeks and could extend it to three if she wanted. She'd spent the last fortnight shopping for some new summer clothes, finding a neighbour to look after Toby and wrapping up as much work as possible. Everyone had wished her well and told her to enjoy herself with the notable exception of Sherlock who had just frowned and asked her why she needed to go away.

'I just need a holiday Sherlock, a break from work, from my normal life. You know, a chance to recharge my batteries.'

'No, I don't know. I really don't see the point in a holiday. Isn't it just boring? What will you even do without work, without.....' He flailed his arms, looking around the lab at all the equipment.

Molly laughed at him which just made him fall into a sulk. He didn't wish her well or tell her to enjoy herself but she wasn't bothered, it was just Sherlock and that was just the way he was.

As the train pulled into Oxford she stood, gathering up her jacket and bag and pulling the suitcase out from behind her seat whilst trying to match the swaying of the carriage so she didn't make a fool of herself and fall over.

It was quite a popular stop and she had to queue for a moment before getting off and when she did she stood for a couple of seconds looking up and down the station before she saw Mandy hurrying down the platform towards her, her arms already open wide.

'Molly, oh my god it's so good to see you.' They stood hugging each other for almost a minute, smiles wide on both their faces. 'I can't believe you're finally here. I've been looking forward to seeing you so much. Come on, let's get a cab. It's not that far to the college but too far with all your luggage. Let me carry your coat.'

They took off together weaving through the other travellers, making their way through the barriers and out onto the city streets. It was Friday lunchtime and reasonably busy but they found a cab straight away and settled into the back, tripping over each other verbally as they tried to impart as much information as possible.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of an impressive building, part of what was obviously a very old college. 'Wow, Mand, is this where you work now?' Molly said as she stood open mouthed looking across the short grass strip to an ornate buttery stone frontage. There were lots of gothic, mullioned windows and in the centre a huge archway with an ancient double wooden door. 

Mandy smiled and took Molly's hand pulling her towards the entrance, 'I know, beautiful right, it was founded in 1489. I still pinch myself sometimes that this is where I live and work. Perks of the job, eh!' She twisted the handle of a smaller wooden door set into the larger one and pushed it open. 'Wait til you see inside.'

She led Molly into a huge open quadrangle surrounded on all sides by more stone buildings just like the view from outside. The centre of the quad was covered in the neatest, green grass that Molly swore she had ever seen. A couple of people were lying out on the grass reading or chatting, a couple of others sitting together on a bench over to one side. Molly felt as though she had stepped back in time to the early 1900's. It just looked idyllic.

An older gentleman, in uniform, came out of a lodge built at the side of the entrance, 'Morning Professor Jacobs. I take it this is the friend you told me about, you must be Doctor Hooper,' Molly smiled and nodded as she shook his hand, 'I'm Arthur, the college porter. If you need anything just let me know. I've been here fifty years, man and boy, there's not a lot about this place I don't know.'

'Thanks Arthur, I will. And please call me Molly.'

'Do you want me to carry your suitcase up for you?'

Mandy shook her head. 'No, it's fine Arthur we can manage. Come on Molly.' She led Molly to the left around the grass. 'I've put you in one of the senior's rooms. Most of them are away for the summer. She pointed over to the building on their right, 'don's rooms are on that side, I'll take you over in a bit so you know where I am. The building straight ahead is the dining hall and through the archway on your left up here is the entrance to the smaller chapel quad and the library.'

A door set inside the archway led through to various lecture rooms on the ground floor and a staircase up to the senior dorm rooms on the upper floor. 

'There's a senior common room along this corridor too but you won't need to use that, you'll be joining me and the rest of the don's in the staff common room.'

She stopped and pushed open a door on the right. 'Here we go this is your room. I know it's a bit basic but hopefully quite comfy.'

Molly stepped in and looked around. 'No, it looks perfect, thank you.'

She took in the small double bed on one side under another smaller mullioned window. There was a wardrobe, bedside cabinet and chest of drawers on one side. Over on the other was a small fireplace with a couple of chairs in front of it and a writing desk just to the right. On the left of the fireplace was a cupboard with a kettle, toaster and microwave on it.

'Lots of the students like to self-cater for some of their meals rather than use the dining hall. Plus it means you don't have to ask for snacks and coffee all the time. There's a small fridge under here and I've put in some basics for you, milk, bread, butter. There's even some strawberry jam seeing as you used to live on jam sandwiches at school.'

Molly laughed at being reminded of her fussy eating habits as a child. 

Mandy pointed to a door set into the wall besides the wardrobe, 'you have your own bathroom, which is rare in this place. It's shared with the bedroom beyond, but that room is empty at the moment so it's all yours. Right,' she glanced at her watch, 'it's just after twelve. Lunch is served in the dining hall at one. I'll leave you to settle in. Shall I come and get you or shall I meet you down there?'

Molly smiled. 'I think I can find my way. I'll see you down there....and Mandy, thanks again for the invite. I think this break is just what I need.'

Mandy squeezed her arm and left her to her unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologise now for all the build-up. I need to set the scene and the characters early on before we can get to the heart of the story. It will be worth it....honest. Thank you all for your initial reviews and follows and favourites, I'll do my best not to let you down, especially those of you familiar with Oxford. I have visited a couple of times but don't know it very well.

After Mandy left her, Molly took a moment to take in her surroundings a little bit more. She knelt on the bed and looked out of the small casement window that had been opened some time earlier, no doubt to let some fresh air into the room. It was early August and for once England was having a proper summer and the sun was shining. The view out of the bedroom was of the smaller Chapel quad and the grass there looked just as lush and inviting as it had in the main quad. This one had the added advantage of shaded cloisters running around the outside edge with ivy running amok over the arches and pillars. 

She could feel her muscles relaxing at the thought of two weeks in these peaceful surroundings. She'd brought herself a heap of chicklit and murder mystery novels to read and thought that the cloisters looked like an ideal reading spot, keeping her out of the worst of the sun. Years spent hidden away in the morgue meant that Molly was particularly prone to sunburn. She'd have to build up her tolerance and tan gradually. 

It didn't take her long to unpack her belongings. She went into the small bathroom which just had space for the basics. The shower was attached to the bath with an old fashioned Victorian style switch on the taps. It was all immaculately clean though even if it was a bit archaic. She couldn't help but double-check that the lock was turned to the other bedroom. Molly knew it was empty but she'd seen enough trashy horror films not to have an inherent fear about leaving the door unlocked.

After unpacking she decided to make her way downstairs and have a quick look around before lunch. The classrooms themselves were locked up but she looked through the small windows set into the doors feeling suddenly nostalgic for her school days, for a time when she'd had her whole life ahead of her, all her dreams still a possibility.

She had no regrets over her career. She was very proud of where she was and what she'd achieved. She had a job in one of London's top hospitals, a senior and accredited pathologist with various papers published in leading journals. No, any regrets she might have were over her personal life. 

She wandered outside and walked around the outside of the chapel quad through the cloisters letting her hand trail over the rough stone balustrade. She knew she couldn't control who she fell in love with but she couldn't help but sometimes wish it hadn't been with an emotionally stunted, self-proclaimed sociopath who was married to his work.

She sat down for a moment on one of the benches and tried to imagine how a young Sherlock would have looked rushing around Oxford in his cap and gown. Alright so nowadays people didn't wear caps and gowns apart from during graduation but she was only fantasising, his gown would have billowed in just the same way as his coat does now, the cap battling with his curls for dominance of his head. She giggled to herself at the images in her mind. She knew he'd been to Oxford but she had no idea which college, she should have asked him before she left. Maybe, she would have if he hadn't been so grumpy about her going.

A bell chimed somewhere in the distance breaking her out of her reverie. She got up hurriedly and half ran/half walked round the rest of the cloisters until she got back to the arch through to the main quad. 

She followed the other stragglers into a large dining hall and quickly saw Mandy waving to her discreetly from the top table.

The room reminded her a little bit of the dining hall at Hogwarts in the Harry Potter films. It was slightly smaller than that one but still very impressive with a double height ceiling and large pictures of various decrepit Wardens and Deans from years gone by, forever looking down disapprovingly on the students. There was a horizontal table at the head of the room with proper chairs, which compared to various smaller vertically laid out tables with benches on either side. It was easy to see the very clear distinction between staff and students.

About half of the staff table was filled and less than two of the ten student tables. Molly hadn't given much thought to her attire, she was only wearing a simple summer dress, with sandals and a light cardigan but she needn't have worried, it seemed that expectations were for casual dress with some of the students in shorts and others even in jeans. There was a mix of male and female students though maybe biased slightly towards girls.

She went and sat next to Mandy who set about introducing her to a couple of the others sitting near them. She started with an elderly gentleman who looked very jovial, sitting on the other side of Molly.

'Molly, this is Andrew Littleton, Art History, Andy's been here about as long as Arthur has. Part of the furniture isn't that right?' 

'I hope you’re not implying that I'm wooden,' he said laughingly as he took Molly's hand. He turned it over and kissed the back of it, 'always a delight to have some fresh conversation my dear. I hear you are a pathologist, fascinating, fascinating...I can't wait to hear all about it.'

Mandy gestured to another younger chap sitting opposite them. 'Johan, this is my friend Doctor Molly Hooper. Molly this is Professor Johan Nicholas, History.' 

Molly smiled at him quite shyly, he was pretty gorgeous and his eyes lit up as he turned to Molly and greeted her. 'I hear you're down for a couple of weeks. I'll happily give you a bit of a tour of Oxford and tell you some of the history if you like.'

Molly blushed and could feel herself stumbling over her words as she replied, 'mmm yes, th..thanks. That'd be great.'

'Good, well let me know when you're free and we can fix something up.' He spoke with a hint of a European accent and Molly wondered where he originated from. She couldn't tell how tall he was but he had broad shoulders and straight blond hair that was swept back away from his face. He wore small round glasses which sat on a very straight, aqualine nose and his eyes were the bluest blue that Molly had ever seen. 'It will be good to get off the college site after the last few days. It's made me feel very uneasy.'

Molly was about to ask him what he meant by that last statement but she was interrupted by her friend who was discreetly pointing up the table at two women who were sat, deep in conversation, on the other side. They were very different in looks. One was in her fifties with iron grey hair held up in a wispy bun. She looked like a stereotype of a school marm down to her tweed jacket and pearls. The other seemed only slightly older than Molly herself and was very beautiful. In some ways she looked like Johan's twin sister, very blond with blue eyes.

'The other two ladies further up are Martha Collins, Medieval Studies.' She lowered her voice conspiratorially, 'that subject suits her as she's a right old battle axe.'

Molly laughed. 'The other is Alison Struthers, Latin. She's a good friend, you'll like her.'

The food was simple but delicious. It was cold cuts and salads but complemented the heat of the day perfectly. Desert was a refreshing mango sorbet. 

Even with so few people in this grand setting there was a loud hum of shared conversations, laughter, the odd fractious word as people engaged in lively discussions. Molly could only imagine how noisy it must be when the place was full. 

She chatted happily with her friend as they talked about their lives, their families. Unlike Molly who was an only child Mandy had two brothers and a sister. Her siblings had all married and had kids so she had her hands full being an aunt and godmother. Molly envied her her family. Even though Mandy was single like herself there were regular family parties that she was invited too and Christmas's and Birthdays were all huge events. Molly just had her mother who was in failing health and who she'd never really been that close too. 

After the meal as they were getting up from the table and making their way outside they were accosted by Martha who without introduction or preamble just barked. 'Have you asked her yet?'

Mandy coloured and frowned. 'No, not yet Doctor Collins, I wanted her to at least have some time to settle in, I was going to mention it this afternoon.'

'Well, there's no time like the present. We can't afford to delay on this, if it comes out it'll be disastrous...disastrous I say. We can't have the good name of the college brought into disrepute like this.'

Molly stood between them feeling thoroughly confused. 'I'm sorry ask me what? What's going on?'

Mandy turned to her and was about to speak but she was interrupted by Martha. 'She's going to ask you to get your boyfriend down here,' her lip curled as she said the word boyfriend. 'There's some sort of malicious prankster at work and we need to find out who it is and fast. Well, I've said my bit for now and given the issue over my files I have far too much work to do, so I'll leave you to it. You'll make sure to tell me what you both decide. Good day!' With that she nodded once and left Molly and her friend in stunned silence.

Molly turned to Amanda her face still a picture of confusion. 'I think you need to tell me what's happening. And who did she mean when she mentioned my boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend.'

'Oh, I am so angry that she just dumped this on you like that. I was going to talk to you about it this afternoon, honestly. As for your boyfriend, she means Sherlock Holmes, you're still friends with him right?'

Things were just getting more confused in Molly's mind. 'Yes, we're still friends but that's all, what's going on and what has any of it got to do with him?'

Mandy took her arm, 'come on let's go to my study and I will tell you everything.'


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy waited until they were both sat down in her study before she started. She'd made Molly a cup of tea and they sat together on a large imposing settee opposite the fireplace. 

The study itself was cosy and cluttered and reminded Molly of Mandy's bedroom when they were growing up. There were stacks of books and papers everywhere. On the desk, the bookcase, the spare chairs. The living quarters for the don's were bigger than those for the senior students. Mandy had a double bedroom, her own bathroom and then this large study which doubled up as a living room as well as being a private space with which to meet with students.

The settee was an ancient, shabby, mahogany leather beast but it was comfy as hell. Molly turned towards Mandy with her leg tucked under her. 'Right, I think it's about time you told me what's going on.'

Mandy looked at bit nervous, her gaze cast down at her cup. 'First things first Molls, I did not invite you down here because of what's going on. Most of it only came to light after I'd fixed it up with you on the phone. I don't want you to think that I'm using you and if you want nothing to do with it all I will accept it and understand.'

Molly leant forward and put her hand on her friend's knee. 'It's OK Mand I believe you. You forget, I've seen you lying and you're crap at it.' That at least elicited a smile from Mandy and she looked back up with more confidence.

'Well, it started quite low key and at first we didn't really put two and two together. Last term there were a few instances of students insisting that work on their personal drives had been deleted. Then twice there were reports of clothing being stolen only for it to turn up somewhere else damaged in some way. One, was a jumper covered in some kind of paint thinner, the other a coat with a tear down the back.'

'But, you know what college life is like Molly, there are always odd incidents and upsets, things were just put down to errors or personal disputes. The trouble was when the term broke and most of the students went home the incidents carried on and they were much more noticeable given the reduced numbers.'

'It culminated last week when Martha found her latest transcript for a book she has been writing was deleted off her computer. As you saw earlier she's fuming about it. Then a day later we found somebody had spray painted some words across the outside wall of the library.'

'What words?' Asked Molly. Her friend just shook her head and picked up her bag. She took out her phone and after a few seconds where she pressed various buttons she passed it to Molly. Molly looked at the photograph and gasped in shock. The words 'Fucking Cunts' were emblazoned across the stone work in bright yellow paint.

'It took Arthur hours to scrub it off. We couldn't let anyone see it. It was inside the college grounds Molly, which means it's someone within the college, someone with a vendetta.'

'Anyhow, we held a staff meeting soon after to discuss what we should do. No one wants to go to the police with this, it would become public and we don't want the reputation of the college to suffer. We've got some money worries as it is and we can't afford for students to make the decision to go elsewhere, we need to keep up our funding levels.'

'Talk then turned to hiring some kind of private detective and that's when I thought of you. I mentioned you were coming to stay and that you know Sherlock Holmes. Obviously they've all heard of him and...well...we wondered whether you would be able to persuade him to come and help us. We haven't got much spare money but we can offer him a small fee plus free board and food for as long as he needs to be here. What do you think? Would he come?'

Molly sat and considered the situation for a minute. She knew how picky he was about the cases he took, she'd heard about the infamous numbering system and she had no idea how the college's problems would fare though she suspected it would be low.

In the end she said the only thing she could. 'You know what, I have no idea whether he'd be interested or not but I'm happy to ask.'

She could see her friend visibly exhale and her shoulders drop slightly with relief. 'Oh if you could Molly that would be great.'

Molly stood up. 'Well, no time like the present. I'd like to talk to him in private so I'll go back to my room and catch up with you later?'

'Yes, yes of course....and thank you Molly.'

Molly smiled ruefully. 'Don't thank me yet, he hasn't said yes and I've no idea if he will. Let's just see first.'

She left Mandy's rooms and made her way thoughtfully back to her room. A part of her was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to have the carefree holiday that she'd been hoping for but another part couldn't help but feel excited about the possibility of spending time with Sherlock.

She had never gotten over the flip of her stomach or the missed beat of her heart when she saw him. He still made her feel a little bit nervous even after all these years. She opened up her bedroom door and quickly found her phone. Then she sat in one of the chairs by the fire and looked at it whilst she bit her lip and tried to pluck up the courage to ring him.

In the end she shook off her anxiety and just dialled his number listening to the ring tone. It didn't take long for him to answer.

'Molly, I thought you were on holiday and I wasn't to contact you. I believe your exact words were 'under any circumstances' so why are you ringing me?'

She smirked at the grumpy tone to his voice, he had obviously not gotten over his sulk at her leaving. 'Hi Sherlock. Listen have you got anything on at the moment?'

'I think you'll find I'm fully dressed Molly, thanks for asking.'

'You're being purposefully obtuse Sherlock. I didn't mean clothes, I meant cases.'

Instantly the tone of his voice changed from peeved to interested. 'So you have something for me....details.'

She outline the case as succinctly as she could not knowing what he might think was useful but not wanting to bore him. He asked a few questions as she went through but when she had finished she found herself holding her breath as she awaited his answer.

There was no noise, nothing. After a moment she wondered if she'd been cut off...'Sherlock?'

'Hmm...yes?'

'Will you come?'

'I'll need to clear up some things here. It doesn't sound too serious yet and given the state of weekend rail travel I may as well wait and come up Monday.'

Molly let out a sigh of relief not realising until that point how much she had wanted him to say yes. 'Text me what train you're planning to get and I'll meet you at the station.'

'No need Molly, I'm sure I'll find my way.'

It was only as Molly was responding with an OK that she realised he had hung up already. She rolled her eyes as she put the phone down onto the small coffee table but she couldn't help the wide grin which spread across her face. She'd never seen Sherlock anywhere but London. It seemed strange to think of him in this beautiful idyllic setting. The romantic in her would love to have pictured picnics and midnight strolls but she shook them off. She'd been knocked back by Sherlock too many times to start entertaining any hopes.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

After a short indulgent nap Molly made her way back to Amanda's study. She knocked lightly and heard her shout 'come in'.

Her friend was bent over her desk working on some paper or other but she looked up as Molly came in. 'Good news or bad Molls?'

Molly smiled. 'Good news. He said he'll come up on Monday once he's tied up some loose ends back in London.'

Amanda sat back in her chair and wiped a hand across her face. 'Oh thank goodness. I'm not sure we really had a plan B. We didn't really want to have to start trawling through Yellow Pages for an alternative.'

She continued. 'Great, well I figured he could have the room adjoining yours. He's not going to know anyone else here and there are not that many free rooms with a private bathroom. Is that OK with you?'

'Oh, yes I suppose so.' Molly wasn't quite sure how she felt about being in such close proximity with Sherlock, but it wasn't as though they were sharing a room or anything.

She spent the rest of the day with Mandy. It didn't seem to matter how long they spent together they always had more to talk about.

The evening passed quietly, another meal in the dining hall followed by a night cap in the don's common room. Molly was just waiting for Mandy to come back with her drink when she was approached by Andrew. He caught her looking at yet another portrait of some long dead member of the college.

'They're pretty grim aren't they? It pains me that as a college we don't have much by way of outstanding artwork like some of the other old colleges have. I suspect though that if we had of had any we would have long since sold it to top up the coffers.'

Molly smiled warmly at him. He came across as very friendly and approachable. She could imagine students off-loading all their problems onto him. 

He laughed when she mentioned it and agreed. 'Yes, I have heard a few confessions and problems over the years not just from the students but from my colleagues. I must have one of those faces, people always seem to find me easy to talk too. Talking of which, I hear a friend of yours is coming to help up with our little problem.'

Molly nodded. 'Sherlock Holmes, yes he's arriving Monday all being well.'

'Now there's a name I haven't heard for a while. Don't get me wrong I've read all about his exploits just like everyone else has but I first heard of him many years ago. He had quite the reputation back then.'

'Oh, did you know him when he was in Oxford?'

'Good Lord no, he was in a different college studying...now what would it have been, one of the sciences...Chemistry that was it. My friend, John Knox, taught him. He's dead now, of course, must be five years back, heart attack, pfft and he was gone.' He snapped his fingers and seemed lost in his recollections. 

Molly couldn't help herself, 'so what was he like...Sherlock I mean?'

'What? Oh...brilliant, brilliant. Knox said he'd never seen anyone with a more prodigious talent, he was so precocious. Trouble was he was cocky with it, smart brain and a smart tongue to boot if you know what I mean. Knox just couldn't handle him. We used to meet up over a pint and he'd pour out his frustrations, he tried everything to engage his interest, fire up his imagination but all he would say was he was bored. Then the drugs started, the partying. You see it happen to one or two every year. Most can control it, keep a balance but not Holmes. He did everything to excess.'

'It all came to a head in his second year, I believe. I never heard the full details. Even between friends colleges are protective of their reputations, just like us now. Some things just stay within the walls. Anyhow, all I heard, and it was only rumour mind, was there was some girl involved, maybe even more than one...very scandalous. Drugs were taken; talk of lewd behaviour but then one of the girls ended up on life support in hospital. Holmes's family came and took him away and that was the last I heard of him until I saw his name in the papers.'

He smiled at Molly. 'I'm glad he came good in the end. You want to see talent like that, pure genius, put to good use don't you?'

Molly couldn't help but be a little shocked. She knew about Sherlock's drug taking but hadn't ever heard tales of debauchery like this. John had always hinted to her that Sherlock was a virgin. It sounded as though he might have got it wrong.

'And the girl, was she alright?'

'I believe so, I'm sure we would have heard if she hadn't been. Anyhow, if you'll excuse me I think I'll retire for the evening. It's been a pleasure meeting you Doctor Hooper and I look forward to conversing with Mister Holmes when he arrives. Good night.'

It was a thoughtful Molly who sipped on her wine that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Molly's got Sherlock on board and is starting to discover snippets about his past. As ever I'd love to know what you think of it all.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend passed fairly quickly. Mandy had more time to spend with her as she had no pressing work commitments so together they explored Oxford. Saturday was spent in the centre, shopping, enjoying a leisurely lunch and a couple of glasses of wine in the scenic beer garden of one of the many pubs. Later on they walked across Christ Church meadow and sat on one of the benches at the side of the river. It was so peaceful.

'So, Molly, you haven't told me much about you yet. I was sorry to hear about the break up with Tom. I know I only met him that one time but he seemed like a decent guy.'

Molly smiled sadly. 'Yes he was...very decent...very nice and unfortunately very boring. I just...I don't know Mand, I just didn't love him enough. I thought I did, that I could. I tried, I really did but you can't make feelings develop where there are none can you?'

'I suppose not.' Mandy was silent for a minute and Molly could almost hear her mind whirring. 'So, you don't think maybe it was because of Sherlock. I know you've always had a thing for him and well....everything seemed to be OK with you and Tom until he came back from the dead. Talking of which you have to tell me how he did that, the papers have been speculating for months.'

This time Molly smirked a little. 'Sorry Mand, that's classified, I'd have to kill you if I told you.' She looked down at her skirt fiddling with the hem as she thought about how to reply to the other question. 'Honestly, I haven't told anyone else this but yes, Sherlock played a part in our break up.'

Mandy's face lit up. 'Really!'

Molly realised a little late the impression she'd given by her cryptic reply. 'No, no nothing like that. No, he himself had nothing to do with it. He's never....we've never...oh Mandy he has absolutely no feelings for me what so ever. Don't get me wrong we are friends but that's all. He knows how I feel but....well...he's just not like that. But you're right, I couldn't keep seeing Tom when I was so desperately and stupidly in love with someone else.'

For the first time in months Molly felt tears spring into her eyes, she tried to brush them away before Mandy saw them but it was too late. Her friend leant forward and wrapped her arms around her. 'Oh Molly, I'm so sorry, that really sucks. He really sucks if he can't see how fantastic you are.'

Molly half laughed and half sniffed, 'it's not his fault. He does appreciate me in his own way, he just doesn't love me and I just can't seem to stop loving him. What am I going to do?'

Mandy sat back again looking at her friend a frown forming on her face. 'Oh no and we've just made you invite him here when it sounds like the best thing you could do is have a very long break from him. Do you want to cancel his trip? I....we'd understand.'

'No, no it's fine. I'm used to it. Anyway, it'll be fun seeing him out of his comfort zone, somewhere other than London.'

Mandy nudged her. 'You never know, a change of scene might be the perfect chance for him to see you in a new light.'

Molly let out a slight giggle. 'No, honestly, it'll make no difference to him what so ever. He can manage to be an arse wherever he is. Anyway, enough of this, let's talk about your love life.'

Mandy looked at her watch and put on an exaggerated, shocked expression. 'Oh my God is that the time, we must be getting back if we're to be ready for dinner in time. Come on.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

On the Sunday evening Molly felt as though it was the calm before the storm. Word had spread that Sherlock Holmes was coming to the college and for the first time Molly was seeing him as a bit of a minor celebrity. She knew he was in the papers and on TV, of course she did, but she'd never really thought it through to its logical conclusion. People were interested in him, keen to meet him , to know him or claim to know him.

Mandy's friend Alison had perked up straight away on hearing the news. 'Mmm he's hot, I've seen him on TV a few times. Is he single?'

Mandy laughed but Molly didn't know whether to laugh or slap her to mark her territory. Jealousy reared up in her so fast it caught in her throat and she let out a strangled giggle. 'Yes he is single but in his words he's 'married to his work'.' She used her fingers to air quote him.

'Shame, maybe he just hasn't met the right woman yet!'

'Alison!' Mandy frowned and gestured slightly to Molly. Alison sat up straighter. 'Oh God, sorry, are you and he....'

Molly glared angrily at her friend for almost giving her secret away.'No, no we're not and never have been.'

Thankfully at this moment Molly was interrupted by Johan, the gorgeous history professor, as he sat down next to her. 'Hi, are you still wanting that history tour of the local area? I thought we could go on Tuesday afternoon as I'm free then. I'd love to show you some of the architecture around Oxford.'

'Umm, yes thank you. That would be great. It's very kind if you to offer.'

'No problem, I'm looking forward to it. We can go after lunch and if you like we can have dinner out. We don't have to decide that now though, we can just see how it goes.'

'OK that sounds like a plan,' she smiled as he walked away and turned back to her friends and innocently said, 'that's nice of him isn't it.'

The other two both burst out laughing. Mandy put her hand on Molly's arm. 'Oh Molly, you're not that naive are you? He likes you, it's so obvious.'

Alison smirked. 'Yes, you lucky sod, I've been chasing him for months but he's never offered me a tour of the City.' The way she said it made it sound rude somehow and they all dissolved into laughter.

Molly was still smiling to herself as she got into her bed. Sherlock had texted to say he would be arriving before lunch and she couldn't help but work out how many hours it would be until she saw him again. 

She picked up her book and read for a while, losing herself in a 1920's murder mystery. The posh private detective reminding her of her very own detective. She glanced at the clock and seeing it was just before midnight she thought she ought to get some sleep. She turned out the light and looked up at the ceiling watching the flickering patterns from the moon behind her curtain.

She frowned tiredly, should the moon be flickering, that didn't seem right. It was almost as if....there was a sudden shout from outside. It was a male voice shouting something over and over. Quickly Molly knelt up and pulled back the curtains before looking down at the shocking scene below.

Someone had started what looked like a bonfire in the middle of the grass in the centre of the Chapel quad. She could see someone batting at it with what looked like a jacket. They were shouting at the same time trying to rouse attention and as Molly watched a couple of others came running from the connecting arch towards him.

Molly slid off the bed and pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She was glad she was wearing a pair of soft flannel pyjama bottoms and a t shirt rather than a flimsy night shirt.

She grabbed her phone in case she needed it and ran out of her room and down the stairs, emerging into the quad at the same time as Martha and a couple of the household staff.

Andrew had found a couple of buckets and he and Alison and two others were setting up a chain to fill the buckets and throw them onto the fire. Arthur was sat on the grass holding a smouldering coat, he was shaking and sobbing watching what was happening helplessly.

Molly went over and knelt beside him. 'Are you OK? Are you hurt at all?'

'I was just doing my rounds, checking everywhere was locked up, you know. I came through here, wondered what was causing the light. It's books....books and college scarves and gowns. They must have nicked them from the library.' He gestured to his ruined coat, 'I tried to put it out...I tried....'

It was then that Molly noticed the burns to his hands. She gently took his wrist pulling his hand round into the light. Quickly, she turned to one of the women that she'd seen serving food that evening. 'Hey, is there a first aid kit anywhere? Can you get it for me? Quickly.'

The girl sprang into action and ran away whilst Molly called for one of the buckets of water to be brought over so Arthur could put his hands in to stop the burns worsening. Others realised what had happened and came over with a couple of torches and helped to shine more light so Molly could see how serious it was.

Thankfully the burns were quite minor and after a short argument she finally caved and agreed that she could treat him on site rather than him having to go to hospital. Amanda had arrived by now and the two of them helped Arthur to his rooms in the porter's lodge, the woman that Molly had sent to fetch a first aid kit came with them to help. 

'Thank you ummm...'

'Tracey, miss. I've brought some salve as well from the kitchen's, we use it if we get burns from the stoves and stuff.'

'Great, thanks.' 

Molly was soon able to make Arthur comfortable. Mandy and Tracey made him a sweet cup of tea to combat the shock. He just kept repeating that he'd never seen anything like it in all his years and what was the world coming too. 

'How am I going to get the mess cleaned up in time? The Warden will want it sorted.'

Molly had a sudden thought. 'No, leave it. You can't do anything straight away. It must be left so Sherlock, Mister Holmes, can see it. There might be evidence to help identify who did this.' She looked round at Amanda and Tracey, 'can you spread the word, let the others know?'

They both nodded. After half an hour Molly felt happy to leave Arthur, promising to check on him and his injuries in the morning. She was keen to ensure they didn't get infected at all. By the time the three of them made their way back through to the quad it was fairly quiet, just Andrew and Johan poking the smouldering embers to make sure it wasn't going to reignite. 

Molly felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over her, the adrenaline of the last hour dissipating and leaving her bone weary. She said goodnight to Amanda and wearily made her way back to her room. By the time her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock will finally be making an appearance in the next chapter I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have the appearance of our favourite Consulting Detective. I had a bit of trouble writing the first part of his appearance, sometimes he just likes to be awkward so this chapter is not my favourite, he just didn't seem to flow right, but he's being more like his normal self going forward. I'll be interested to hear what you think.

The next morning everyone looked tired and a bit shell-shocked at breakfast. Before she'd gone to the dining hall Molly had walked into the Chapel quad and assessed the damage. There was a large blackened circle about four foot in diameter filled with the partially burnt remains of what looked like over a hundred books mixed in with a few scarves and gowns in the college colours of purple, red and blue.

It looked a sorry state in the cold light of day. She turned on hearing movement behind her to find Andrew walking up to stand beside her.

'Ah Miss Hooper, it is a sad day when someone burns books. It makes me thing of censorship and the restriction of information. Who would do this and why?' He bent to pick up one of the books but Molly stopped him, 'please, leave it until my friend can see it. You never know, there might be evidence to glean from it. Come on let's go to breakfast. I don't know about you but I'm really in need of a coffee.'

They linked arms and walked through to the main quad and the dining hall. A silence had settled over them but it was a comfortable one.

After breakfast Molly decided to go and meet Sherlock at the station. She knew he had told her not to bother but she needed to do something. It felt as though a cloud had come over the college and it didn't seem quite as utopian as she'd first hoped. These incidents just hadn't really seemed real until she had seen one with her own eyes.

She set off just before eleven and walked the short distance to the station. It took her just over twenty minutes and when she arrived the London train was just being announced as arriving on time. She found the platform and stood waiting with the other commuters, looking down the rails trying to catch the first glimpse of the train and of him.

Eventually she saw the lights in the distance rumbling closer. She stood back as those catching the train moved forward to secure their spot. It was quite busy for a Monday lunchtime and she scanned each of the doors looking out for his familiar profile. It didn't take long before she saw him striding down the platform towards her. 

She couldn't help the way her heart swooped as she saw him, knowing there was a blush rising on her face. He knew about her feelings and he was enough of a friend nowadays to not embarrass her over it.

He was carrying a leather hold-all in one hand and a suit bag was slung over the other. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was still wearing his trademark coat even in the height of summer.

She'd once trawled the Internet looking for that coat. She'd found it eventually, knew it was a Belstaff and had probably cost him over two thousand pounds, no wonder he was fond of it.

He reached her and bent to kiss her on the cheek. 'Molly, I'm assuming by the fact that you've come to meet me that something more has happened. Shall we get a coffee first rather than a cab? I'm assuming we don't want to be overheard.'

He refused to drink anything at the station cafe but Molly had seen a couple of places on the walk over so they went to find one of those instead. She insisted on carrying his suit bag on the way and he gave into her after a few moments of discussion.

They found a quiet, independent coffee shop and ordered their drinks before sitting down together. Sherlock took off his coat slinging it over the arm of the settee they were both sat on. Molly was acutely aware of their knees touching in the relatively confined space.

'Alright Molly tell me the latest.'

She explained all about the fire in the quad, describing the scene she'd seen from her window, trying to remember the order in which everyone had arrived and whether there was anyone missing.

He sat listening to her asking the occasional pertinent question. He commended her for making sure the evidence hadn't been tampered with.

'Is there any kind of science lab that we can use at the college?'

Molly nodded. 'Yes, it's not a huge department, the college is more known for its humanities, the science professor is on holiday but Arthur is going to arrange for you to have a key.'

'Good,' he downed the last of his coffee and stood, 'come on then Molly. No time like the present, we've work to do.' He held his hand out and pulled her to her feet. 

Molly tried not to think about how warm his hand was or how it engulfed her own much smaller one. She smiled shyly and picked up his suits before they left. Sherlock seemed as adept at hailing a cab in Oxford as he was in London and ten minutes later they arrived at the college.

Arthur was still working, even with his hands injured and bandaged as they were. Molly had been in to check on him earlier and was confident there would be no lasting damage. He greeted Sherlock and handed him the key to the science lab, describing to him and Molly where it was in the college. 

Molly thanked him and led Sherlock up to his room with their shared bathroom. She tried to be blasé and relaxed as she told him the set up but couldn't help feeling a little tense. 'I'm sure we'll figure it out. Anyway I'll give you some time to settle in shall I?'

He threw his coat and bag onto the bed, 'nope, it's fine Molly, nothing to settle.' He leant over the bed and looked down at the burnt patch of ground scanning it carefully. 

'Hmm, come on Molly.' He swept past her out of the room and down into the quad where he circled around the patch. 'We need to take some samples; do you have anything we can use?' 

Molly was glad she'd had the foresight to think of this and she opened her handbag. 'I know it's not perfect but I've got some unused sandwich bags. Luckily there were some latex gloves in the kitchens as well.' She handed him a pair which he pulled on with a sharp snap. He hunched down and picked a couple of bits from the fire and dropped them into the bags that she was holding out for him.

He talked as he worked. 'Whoever did this is quite familiar with people's routines, they must have known this quad would be quiet after people had left the dining hall. We need to find out whether the books came from the library. Where is that?' He paused momentarily and looked around. Molly pointed over to the block opposite the one they were sleeping in. 

'It's over there, it's locked at this time of year but as far I can tell most people bar the students seem to have keys.'

'They didn't have to move them too far then. OK I think we have enough. I'm not confident we'll get much from this, maybe the accelerant if they used one but to be honest paper would go up quite quickly in its own, particularly given the age of the books. And I doubt they were stupid enough to carry them without wearing gloves not to mention trying to gather everyone's fingerprints and cross matching them would be a bit beyond us. I'm sure you have as little inclination as I to sit for hours on that job.' He smiled at her briefly before heading off in the direction of the science labs.

The rooms were just off the main quad underneath the don's rooms. As far as Molly had been able to glean they acted as an overflow to the main science-based college down the road, with just one professor annexed here to oversee them.

As with everywhere in the college the rooms were old, the floorboards had the kind of patina of years and years of use and layers of polish and varnish. The tables and stools were all circa 1950's but to Sherlock's delight the equipment was all state of the art. 

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

He quickly worked out the optimum bench for him to work at and carefully carried over the best microscope he could find. He was soon 'at home' barking instructions to Molly, making a note of all their findings on the small notepad he'd brought with him.

He was right; there hadn't been any kind of accelerant. He sighed; it meant they had less to go on when it came to narrowing down who had done this. Molly had been back and forth between the place of the fire and the lab. She'd made a note of every book that still had some legibility to it and two of the don's, that Molly had introduced him to, though he couldn't for the life of him remember their names, were checking the library to see if that's where they'd come from.

It seemed only a matter of minutes had gone by when there was the sound of a bell. Sherlock recognised it as some sort of signal that a meal was being served. Most of the colleges in Oxford and Cambridge were similar in their traditions so it wasn't a great leap. He glanced at his watch surprised to find it was six O'clock.

Molly came in a few minutes later to see if he wanted to go with her to dinner. He didn't feel particularly hungry and was keen to move on with some of his theories but Molly was correct in her suggestion that it would be a good chance for him to meet and assess some of the possible protagonists.

He couldn't help but notice that Molly seemed different somehow to how she was in London. Yes, obviously she was more casually dressed, in keeping with her being on holiday, but she seemed both happier and also conversely shyer around him as though she didn't quite know how to relate to him here.

He knew he wanted to think about that further but now was not the time, so instead he pushed it in into the holding compartment in his brain. There would be lots of facts to consider later when he organised his mind palace.

As he stood and made his way out with her he found himself reverting to his upbringing and he offered Molly his arm as they walked towards the dining hall. Again she looked at him shyly as she looped her arm through his but she broke the atmosphere by asking him about his progress so far. He found her questioning of his theories was to the point and intelligent. He enjoyed John's company but he had to admit that Molly was quicker and smarter than John ever was. He found himself relaying the details of the test results without having to explain them which was a refreshing change. 

The evening meal promised to be Sherlock's idea of hell. He hated this kind of communal eating, the noise, the inane babbling, the damnable social etiquette requirements. Plus, being back in Oxford after all these years was stirring up memories, things he would rather never remember.

He found himself sat in between Molly and a similarly aged woman whom Molly introduced as Professor Amanda Jacobs. It didn't take a Consulting Detective to work out that Amanda, or Mandy as Molly referred to her, was the friend that Molly had come to visit. He could feel her sizing him up, appraising him, no doubt wondering what exactly her friend saw in him. He was almost tempted to ask Molly as he'd often wondered that himself. 

He was drawn into various conversations as the meal progressed and he was surprised at how adept Molly was at extracting him from anything that she knew would irritate or bore him. He also noticed how often the idiot, History sat opposite him, looked at his Molly. He was obviously attracted to her although from what Sherlock could see she gave him no extra notice.

He was grateful when the meal broke up and he was able to escape back to his lab. He'd deduced various things about the participants of the meal but he wasn't sure which would be relevant to his investigation, which would take some more time.

Molly asked if he wanted to join them for a night cap but he declined. 'You can call into my room before you go to bed though, if you like, we can discuss some of the aspects of the case.'

He saw how she coloured beautifully at his perfectly innocent statement and he couldn't help feeling a little proud that he still, after all these years, had an effect on her.

They said their good byes and went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know a few of you are looking forward to Sherlock in his bedroom and let's be honest I think we'd all like that invite, but let's remember this is slow-burn so there'll be a bit more build up ;).

After saying a quick good bye to Sherlock Molly made her way slowly up the stairs to the staff common room. She wasn't entirely sure she was up for more conversations but it seemed to be expected and she felt she needed to show her face given that Sherlock hadn't. 

It had been a strange meal. Sherlock had been on his best behaviour on the whole. The only person he'd been a bit short with was Johan and he'd positively revelled in his conversation with Martha about medieval weaponry. She'd apparently offered to show him some examples from her private collection some time and he'd actually said he would take her up on her offer.

When she arrived Mandy greeted her with a glass of scotch. 'I thought you might need it,' she said simply as they went and sat down on one of the couches. 'Well, I have to say he's far more handsome in real life than the papers and TV gave him credit for. No wonder you fancy him! He's also far more abrasive than I'd expected. I remember you said he can be cruel and hurtful and I think I can see it. I know he was OK today but there's something dangerous about him.' She gave a short laugh, 'part of the attraction hey Molly, taming a bad boy? You always had a bit of a thing for that type, remember Andy Wood at school? God you mooned over him for months.'

Molly laughed. 'Ugh don't remind me, I have no idea what I saw in him.'

'Yes, you do. He might have been a tool but he was hot and he knew it. Didn't you lose your virginity to him?'

'Yeah, thanks for the reminder.'

'So, are you sure there's no chance with him? I couldn't help but notice he didn't like the attention Johan was giving you.'

Molly smiled. 'Yes that's only because he doesn't like me not being 100% available to him. He's selfish like that but it's nothing more than that unfortunately.'

They chatted about various other things for about an hour before Molly finished her second scotch and made her excuses, citing tiredness after the previous evening's events. 

As she made her way back to her room she saw the light shining from under Sherlock's door. She knocked lightly and heard him call out that it was open.

When she went in he was lying on his bed dressed only in a pair of low slung pyjama trousers and an open dressing gown.

She almost covered her eyes having never seen him in such a state of undress before but she managed to stop herself at the last minute. He'd invited her in after all and they weren't fifteen. 

He was lying on the bed with his hands steepled under his chin.

'Good, I'm glad you're here. Just tea for me please.'

She huffed and threw her bag on one of the chairs. 'Bloody hell Sherlock, I'm not your slave.'

'Hmmm? And yet you're making your way over to the kettle as we speak.'

For a moment she was tempted to empty the contents of the kettle over him but she restrained herself, switching it on instead. 

She took a deep breath and turned around leaning on the cabinet and looking down at him on the bed. She had to swallow before she felt able to talk, her eyes drawn to the strip of white flesh leading down to, dear God was that the start of a treasure trail. She shut her eyes and shook her head trying to compose herself. When she opened her eyes again he was starting to sit up looking at her with the kind of expression that told her he knew exactly what she'd been thinking about. He made no effort to tie his dressing gown though.

'So....have you come to any conclusions?'

Sherlock sat down on one of the chairs and shook his head, bringing his knees up to his chest. 'No, it's too early; we need more information or more incidents. I'd like to have a look at the computers tomorrow. From what you've said whoever it is is reasonably computer literate but most people have ridiculously easy passwords, simple number or letter combinations, their surname, the name of children or pets.'

At this last he looked pointedly at Molly who was passing him his cuppa. 'Dammit Sherlock if you've been rooting about on my computer I'll...'

'You'll what Molly? Kill me, ' he smirked at her good-humouredly. 'I'd like to see you try it.'

'No, I'll come round to Baker St. when you're not in and strip your fridge of all those stolen body parts.'

He narrowed his eyes, 'you wouldn't...'

She smiled at him, knowing she'd won, 'try me, you know Mrs Hudson will let me in, she's always asking me to come and take them away.'

'Fine, but I suggest you change your password to something a bit more complicated.'

'OK how about Arsehole and I'll change the vowels for numbers.'

'A bit colourful for you, but I'm sure that would work.'

They smiled at each other as they sipped at their tea, Molly feeling much more comfortable with Sherlock in this environment. It reminded her of them sharing chips in her flat.

'So how many deductions did you come up with over dinner?' 

He raised an eyebrow. 'Far too many, most of which have no bearing on the case. Your friend Mandy for example, she's a lesbian but she's never told you. Why is that do you think? Maybe a case of unrequited love...and Martha, the medieval lady, she's an alcoholic....hides it well but I can always tell....'

'Wait, wait hang on a minute. What do you mean about Mandy, how can you possibly know that?'

'Well, I'm only guessing that she loves you but it would make sense as to why she never confided in you.'

He tilted his head and looked at her, unaware of the bombshell he had just dropped on Molly.

'But she can't be gay, she....I'd know...we're best friends....'

'Surely Molly you don't have an issue with her sexuality?'

'No God, no I mean if you're gay that's your business...I mean, I don't mean that you yourself are gay although it wouldn't surprise me, I mean...' Molly put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from digging the hole she was in any further.

Sherlock chuckled. 'I can assure you Molly that whilst I have had sexual relations in the past with both men and women I most definitely prefer the female sex.'

'Oh....oh!' Molly swallowed as the implication of Sherlock's words sank in. He liked women he just mustn't like her. Somehow his rejection of her seemed so much easier when she had thought he was gay, less of a personal reason as to why she didn't measure up.

Sherlock also realised the conclusion Molly had come to and berated himself for putting that look of pain on her face. He found himself wanting to say something to reassure her, to take the hurt away but he just didn't know what. He didn't want to say more than he ought to, so instead he said nothing.

'I...um, I'm tired. I think I'll call it a night. Do you mind if I use the bathroom first? I won't be long.' She couldn't help the sad tone in her voice; she just didn't seem to have it in her to dissemble.

'No, that fine. Good night Molly. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yes, of course. Good night Sherlock.'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

After she had left he sank into his mind palace determined to get to the bottom of these endless unsettled feelings he had had recently whenever he was with Molly.

It had come on gradually over the last six months or so. He had been spending more time with her since John and Mary had had the baby. Yes, he supposed he understood why John had less spare time on his hands but that didn't stop the fact that Sherlock felt somewhat abandoned.

So he'd filled his time by going to Barts, either working on his experiments in the lab whilst Molly completed her paperwork or watching her conducting autopsies in the morgue. She would point out any anomalies she came across; knowing just what kind of thing would catch his attention. 

They'd even, on Sherlock's instigation, had chips round at her flat on four separate occasions. He'd enjoyed their conversations but each time he'd found himself leaving early. It was almost a fear that if he didn't leave her he never would. He knew that sounded ridiculous, even as he thought it it was ridiculous, but it had had him running for the door each time.

What he couldn't ignore however had been the disappointment he'd felt, the irrational anger over her going on holiday. He'd known he was sulking and acting like a child even as he did it but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Then she'd rung and told him about the case and even though it was barely a four him taking it had never been the question it was just how fast he could wrap up the case (an eight) that he had currently been embroiled in. 

And now here he was, back in Oxford. How ironic that this had been the place that had set him on the path of abstinence almost fifteen years ago. He had never really envisaged it lasting so long. He'd had plenty of offers over the years, he even been tempted by some of them, the Woman and Janine to name but two, but they just hadn't seemed right. They weren't quite enough to tempt him. But was Molly? That was the question.

He knew he didn't love her. After all he wasn't capable of love. He had people he cared about; John, Mrs Hudson. He definitely cared about Molly and maybe more. Maybe he could see himself getting physical with her, he thought about what it would feel like to kiss her, to see how soft her lips would be against his. He was curiously surprised to find that the idea didn't repulse him, in fact it drew him in. He found himself licking him lips at the thought of it.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at the clock sitting on the mantelpiece. It was after 1.30am and he had been in his mind palace for over two hours. He still had no real idea of how he should proceed with Molly but at least he was clear now in his own mind that he was willing to try. 

He stood, stretching out his aching limbs after being sat so still for so long. For the first time in many years he was excited by the prospect of something other than a case, but right now at this moment he was more than ready for his bed. He'd worry about Molly and relationships again in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning brought with it a new problem; both Sherlock and Molly were woken by a rapid knocking on their respective doors. They answered around the same time and found Arthur in the corridor looking anxious.

'I'm sorry to bother you both,' he said looking from one to the other, 'only they've struck again. It's the paintings in the dining hall, they're a right mess. Spray painted, looks like the same paint from the library the other day. I think Professor Jacobs showed you the photo miss.' He looked at Molly who confirmed what he'd said.

Sherlock ran his hands through his hair and Molly bit her lip at the sight. He literally looked as though he had just got out of bed, his hair was all over the place, he had a definite five o'clock shadow and she wondered what exactly was keeping his pyjama trousers up, they were that low on his hips. As she thought it he hitched them up slightly and she knew he'd caught her looking.

She was quite glad she'd already been awake and was at least dressed even if her hair was still damp from her shower.

Sherlock looked across at her. 'We need to get samples of the paint, if we can work out the type we might be able to find local suppliers. You start and I'll meet you down there in a few minutes when I'm dressed.'

She nodded her head and said good bye to Arthur who was looking slightly relieved now someone else was taking on the responsibility of the problem.

Molly went back into her room and slung her hair up in a ponytail. She often let it dry like this when she was running late for work. She picked up some gloves and sample bags and made her way down to the hall.

There was a buzz of undiluted excitement when she got down there. There's nothing like a scandal to liven up people's daily lives and it seemed that just about everybody: staff, students, domestics, were all staring up, pointing and discussing the damage done to the paintings. Molly glanced around at the paintings. There were four that had been damaged, they'd all been sprayed but two also had what looked like stab marks in the bottom of them.

Mandy came forward. 'Is there anything I can do to help?'

Molly frowned. 'Yes, we need some space. There are too many people in here. Is there any way breakfast could be served somewhere else?'

Mandy nodded. 'I'll see what I can do.'

She went over to the kitchen staff and Molly recognised Tracey, the woman who'd helped her with Arthur's injuries. They conferred for a moment before Mandy turned and faced the curious onlookers. 'Everyone, please pay attention! Thank you. Given the events of the morning, breakfasts will be served in the staff common room and the senior's common room in ten minutes. Please would you all make your way to those areas so that we can clear up the damage. Lunch will be served in here as normal.'

Molly smiled and nodded her thanks to Mandy as the others all started to file out, the buzz of conversation gradually fading away. Just at that moment Sherlock walked in looking more like his normal self, wearing a white shirt and a sinfully tight suit. Molly now wasn't sure which was more attractive a dishevelled Sherlock or a clean-shaven and besuited one. She smiled to herself just grateful that she had both images in her head.

He spent some moments walking around the paintings, taking pictures of them in situ. He examined the floor at the base of each of them and pointed out to Molly the scuff marks where someone had pulled a chair up so they could reach. 'See, we can perhaps get an idea of how tall they are from the stab marks. By the angle of entry they were obviously done when the vandal was standing on the floor and reaching up, he re-enacted the movements as Molly watched. His hand reached well above the stab marks but when she tried she could only just reach.

'So, they're probably between 5ft 6 and 5ft 11. They also have a good grasp of English swear words given the content of the graffiti.'

Arthur came back in and handed something to Sherlock. 'Will this do?'

Sherlock looked. 'Yes, perfect. Now help me get one of them down.'

Between them they took down the closest painting and stood it on the floor, leaning it against the wall. It was a huge picture almost 5ft tall and was of Lord Peter D'Eath Bredon Wimsey, Benefactor of Bitterne College 1928 - 1942.

'Lordy, how are we going to get these sorted? It'll cost a fortune for professional repairs. I'll have to leave that to the warden, we might have some other paintings we can hang instead,' Arthur mused as they worked.

Molly smiled sympathetically at Arthur as she watched Sherlock scraping carefully at the paintwork to get samples of the yellow spray paint. It definitely looked like the one she'd seen in the photo of the graffiti on the library wall.

'I think we have enough to be going on with. Come on Molly.'

'But what about breakfast?'

He looked at her with an excited gleam in his eye. 'There's no time for food Molly, there's work to be done.'

In the end they compromised, she went and retrieved two coffees and a couple of croissants from the common room whilst he got started in the lab.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was a little out of her depth with the chemical analysis that Sherlock was running so instead she was compiling a list of local paint stockists in case he was able to narrow down the paint type. He also texted photos to some experts he said he knew in London and when they came back to him he gave her a couple of types to search on.

By the end of the morning they'd got nowhere. It seemed that the three possible paint types that it could have been were all very common. They were sold in multiple sites including the large DIY chain stores. 'Let's face it Molly. If they went into one of the many local B&Qs and paid cash there's no way we can track them down.'

She sat back in her seat and rubbed her aching neck and for a moment Sherlock almost reached out to help her but just at that moment they were interrupted by Johan.

'Hey, I just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing? Have you found anything?'

'No, and we're not likely too if we're constantly interrupted by idiots asking stupid questions.'

'Sherlock!' Molly frowned at him, 'sorry, don't mind him, he gets grumpy when he can't solve a case straight away.'

Johan looked nervously at Sherlock who was positively scowling at him. 'Oh OK, anyway I just wanted to check you were still up for our tour this afternoon?'

'No, she's far too busy. I need her.'

Molly laughed and threw Sherlock a confused look. 'I don't think there's much more we can do is there? Anyway, I need a break. Yes, this afternoon is fine. I'm looking forward to it.'

Johan smiled widely at her and Sherlock was tempted to stab him with a scalpel except there were none to hand, 'great, I'll see you after lunch then. Bye.'

Molly waved him goodbye and turned back to Sherlock, 'you didn't have to be so mean, he was just being friendly.'

'That's not friendly Molly. He's just trying to get in your knickers and you know it.'

For a moment he thought Molly might actually slap him again like she had that time in the lab when she'd caught him taking drugs, and for a moment he almost wanted her too, anything to initiate contact.

Instead she fisted her hands by her side. 'That was a low even for you Sherlock. At least he wants to get in my pants which is more than can be said for some. Who knows maybe I'll even let him!'

With that she stalked out of the room leaving a suitably disturbed Sherlock behind.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly didn't see Sherlock over lunch and she was quite glad of it. She'd had quite enough of him interfering in what was left of her beleaguered love life. The daft thing was that whilst she acknowledged Johan was very good looking and very personable she wasn't actually interested in him, not like that. Maybe if Sherlock hadn't been here she might have considered a holiday fling but she certainly wasn't going to conduct it with him watching and commentating.

She met Johan by the porters lodge at 2.00 and they turned towards the city's centre.

'You know Oxford is known as the 'city of dreaming spires'. It was one of your poets, Matthew Arnold, who called it that and I think he was and still is quite right. There are so many dreams and ambitions wrapped up here don't you think? All those students travelling here every year over the centuries all dreaming of their future lives and careers.'

Molly had to agree with him. Even with modern developments it was a very beautiful place.

He was very knowledgable about the various colleges, when they'd been founded, when they'd built the various buildings, who had sponsored them. Molly's personal favourite of the colleges was one of the oldest, Balliol, with its imposing buildings rising up in the centre of town. The afternoon passed very quickly and as dusk started to draw in they found themselves near to Magdalen College.

'Would you like to have dinner with me? There's a nice pub just around the corner, we could eat in the gardens overlooking the river?'

He seemed so shy and nervous that Molly couldn't help but say yes.

They made their way towards the establishment when Molly's phone beeped. She was unsurprised to see a text from Sherlock her only shock was that it had taken him this long. She'd been half expecting to see him stalking them as they had toured around the city or to receive a phone call demanding she came back. It wouldn't be the first time he'd ruined a date.

**You're needed, come back. SH**

'Sorry about this,' said Molly to Johan as she swiftly sent a text back,

**I need more than that before I end my date. Mx**

**So it is a date! SH**

**A reason otherwise I'll see you tomorrow morning. Mx**

She knew it was a bit ambiguous sending that last text. It definitely implied she would be spending the night with Johan when she knew she had no intention to, she knew it wouldn't bother Sherlock in a jealous way but it would wind him up; being made to wait for her attention.

She didn't realise it but she couldn't have been more wrong and in less than thirty seconds her phone was ringing.

She didn't even have time to say hello when he burst into an angry diatribe.

'Molly if you've quite finished gadding about town with that sad excuse for manhood I would appreciate your assistance back here on the case YOU asked me to come and investigate. Not only do I need help locating all the keys and key holders in the college but I thought you would want to know that your friend's office has been turned over. She's very upset and looking for comfort and I don't expect to have to provide it because you aren't here.'

He knew he was being unreasonable even as he vented his fury on her but he'd been stewing all afternoon about the fact that she was out on a date with another man just as he had come to the conclusion that maybe he should make some kind of move. He'd never really given any thought to the idea of Molly actually being with another man, she'd had plenty of boyfriend's over the years and he hadn't batted an eyelid but now, this time....this time the thought of Johan touching her or kissing her had his stomach roiling and his skin itching to thump him.

'If you've quite finished Sherlock! Of course, now I know the situation I'll return at once. It'll probably take me about twenty minutes but just for the record I don't expect to be spoken to like that. If I were John you'd probably be in line for a punching.' With that she hung up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my Molly to be firm with Sherlock and no push over. I also love seeing Sherlock angry and jealous, it's so much fun.
> 
> As you've probably gathered I used the 'city of dreaming spires' as the basis for the title of my story, it seemed apt. Anyhow, things are hotting up.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time she got back to the college towing a slightly reluctant Johan along with her, Molly had calmed down somewhat. After all she had had years of managing Sherlock's temper and ignoring his comments. Plus she really was genuinely worried about what he'd said about Mandy and what had been done to her rooms.

She thanked Johan once more before leaving him to go up to Mandy's study. When she arrived the only person in there was Sherlock. He was looking at something on Mandy's desk using his little pop out magnifying glass that she'd seem him with many times before.

She took a moment to look around the room and was upset when she saw what had been done. It looked as though every single paper and book in the room had been disturbed, thrown or crumpled. A couple of ornaments were smashed almost to dust in the hearth and photo frames had broken glass where they had been stamped on.

'Oh my God,' was all she could manage as she looked around. 

'I'm afraid he was unavailable so you'll have to make do with me,' Sherlock gave her a quick grin so wide he looked manic for a moment, before he dropped his head back to whatever he was studying. 'It's safe for you to enter, I've checked the floor for footprints but given the age of the carpet there's nothing useful. 'I'm hoping to get something off the glass from the picture frames.'

Molly came over and saw what Sherlock was looking at. It was a letter opener in the shape of an old eighteenth century dagger and it was deeply embedded into the desk. Molly felt slightly ill at the thought of the rage that must have gone into this act.

'Sherlock, who's doing this? Are we safe...I mean...so far all the violence has been against property but...' She waved her hand towards the destruction.

Sherlock stood up and looked around before looking down at the person he seemed to now be referring to in his head as his Molly, but was she? There was no sign of her having kissed Johan, she was wearing lip gloss and it wasn't freshly applied, nor was it smudged. He filed that positive point away to analyse later, 'honestly Molly I am concerned. This seems to be a vendetta against the whole college so far but if they start to fixate on any one person this could escalate fast. Plus there's always the danger of secondary injury.'

Molly looked confused so he continued, 'the perpetrator might have no intention to physically hurt anyone but look at the injuries to Arthur from the fire, that could so easily have been worse....and what if they had been disturbed this afternoon, maybe when they were holding this knife. It could have been a moment of madness that saw them use the knife rather than to risk being identified. So no; intention is not our only concern.'

'Where's Mandy? And where was she when this happened?'

'It appears she was running an adult summer school class as were a couple of the others, Andrew and Martha. Alison was out shopping and still is. However, I don't trust those as alibis, both Andrew and Martha could have left their classrooms at some point in the afternoon, as could Mandy, we'll need to check. Whilst this looks like a lot of damage and is, it wouldn't have taken long to achieve....I estimate five minutes maximum.'

'Oh yes, she mentioned those classes, I'd forgotten.'

'Yes, it seems they are widely known about, anybody student or otherwise in the college would have known that this part of the college would be quiet this afternoon. We need something to help us narrow the field. Whoever is doing this is being very clever about it, they're making sure nothing helps us....dammit!'

He dragged his hands through his hair ruffling his curls as he did. Molly bit her lip trying not to stare but failing.

She asked about her friend a second time and this time heard that she was in Andrew's rooms two doors down. 

'Right, I just need to check she's OK and then I'm all yours. You can let me know what you need me to do.'

Sherlock lightened the atmosphere by letting out a snort. 'Be careful what you offer Doctor Hooper, you never know what I might ask of you.'

She laughed feeling a little apprehensive about his un-Sherlock-like teasing tone. 'I think I can trust you...be back soon.'

He watched her leave feeling happier than he had all afternoon, his angry mood dissipating like ice dropped into boiling water.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly soon found Professor Littleton's door marked as were all the don's door by a simple plaque giving his name and faculty area. 

Andrew opened the door and smiled widely at her. 'Ah Molly I'm glad you're here, come in.'

She walked in to find Mandy sitting with Martha on the small floral couch. She was holding what looked like a double scotch and sniffing into a tissue. She stood as she saw Molly and Molly rushed forward to hug her friend knowing instinctively that that was what she needed.

'God, Mandy, it's awful. I came back as soon as I heard. You must be devastated.'

Martha moved to the nearby chair which allowed Molly and Amanda to sit down together. 'I won't deny it was horrible to come back to. I don't know, I know they're only belongings, it's not like anyone died, but I...I just feel so violated. This is my private space, my home. I....I just...I'm not sure I feel safe here.'

'I get it Mand, I do, just...trust me OK. Sherlock will solve this, I know he will.'

'I hope so Molly, God I hope so.'

'Are you going to be OK? Maybe you can come sleep in my room tonight.'

Mandy smiled a poignant smile. 'No...no I don't think that would be good. Anyway, Martha has said I can stay with her for a couple of nights, she has a proper bed settee so I'll be fine. You go...do what you can to help Sherlock. Just...find them Molly, find out who did this.'

'We will, I promise.' She gave her friend's hand a final squeeze and then made her way back. 

'Here, take this, don't drop it and don't disturb the glass in anyway. I'm hoping there might be some sort of print on the glass. Come on.'

Sherlock had thrust a bag at her as soon as she'd re-entered Mandy's room, inside was one of the picture frames, the glass broken but still intact. He had a couple of other bagged items which he'd obviously deemed were important and needed further investigation in the lab. He gestured for her to leave and he locked the door up behind him though, as far as Molly could see, locks were fairly redundant at the moment.

Together, they made their way down to the lab which had quickly become Sherlock's second home. 

He spent some time trying to take some kind of footprint from the glass but to no avail. In the end he pushed it away from him, frustration evident in his face.

'Nothing! Goddammit.'

Molly shared his frustration. 'What else can we do?'

Sherlock stood up and walked around; stretching out his arms as his did, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the kinks from sitting for a while.

'Let's go back to my room, I've got hold of a list of everyone on site at the time, we can start to map out who has what access and where they were. Looks like we'll just have to do this the hard way. Come on.'

As they made their way there almost everyone else seemed to be making their way to the dining hall for the evening meal. Molly was hungry but she wanted to try and solve this for her friend more than she needed the food, plus she remembered the basics that Mandy had put in her fridge and reckoned she could at least take the edge off.

Back in his room Sherlock shucked off his jacket and shoes and picked up his dressing gown which he put on over his shirt and trousers. He picked up the list of staff and students and started to read through it. 

'We should be able to dismiss most of the students straight away, only the two who are library assistants have access to the library keys but we still need to find a way to narrow this list down further. So far the only two we can guarantee are you and Johan. I take it he was with you the whole time?'

Molly noticed a slight change in the tone of Sherlock's voice but ignored it. 'Yes, it was quite fascinating. He knew so much about the history of Oxford. We went...'

'No need for the details Molly, your love life isn't important!'

Molly rolled her eyes at his bluntness. 'Fine, yes we were together the whole time, it couldn't have been him.'

Sherlock crossed Johan's name off the list he was holding. He started to go through some others adding notes and crossing the odd one out.

Molly's stomach started to rumble causing him to glance round with one eyebrow raised. Molly complained, 'well I don't know about you but I'm hungry, I'm making a sandwich so I'll be back soon.'

'Thanks just a cheese one for me.'

Molly had to take a deep breath and try not to throw anything at him before she left the room using the connecting bathroom.

A few minutes later she was back with a selection of jam and cheese sandwiches and together they ran through all the remaining names. Sherlock pinned each one onto the wall by the door to the corridor.

Molly picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. After a moment she plucked up her courage and asked, 'so, you were at one of the colleges here in Oxford weren't you?'

Sherlock glanced at her appraisingly, 'sounds like you already know the answer to that question!'

Molly blushed and he couldn't help but think how attractive she looked. He'd never really put much stock in looks, he was more interested in a person's personality and their usefulness to him. But right here, right now he acknowledged to himself that he liked how she looked and how she physically made him feel.

She bit her lip and he had to fight the sudden desire to reach forward and pull her lip from between her teeth. 'Andrew mentioned that he knew of you from your college days. He said that you'd studied Chemistry.'

'Hmm and I'm suspecting from your obvious questioning and nervousness that he mentioned so much more than that.' He couldn't help but feel irritated, knowing he didn't want to talk about this part of his past.

Molly shrugged but looked defiant. 'I didn't pry or ask you about what happened here Sherlock. I just wondered which of the colleges you attended and whether you ever finished your studies.'

Sherlock couldn't help but momentarily be drawn back to his time here in Oxford; the endless boredom broken up only by drinking and by an eventual slide into drug use. So much became patchy and fuzzy then. The one thing that stood out in stark relief was a face; the skin unnaturally white, the lips bloodless and his stomach lurched all over again in fear and disgust.

'Balliol, ' he said and then cleared his throat, 'and no, I never finished.'

There was a moment of silence where Molly wondered whether to ask why and Sherlock wondered whether he would tell her if she asked but then he stood up quickly making her jump slightly.

'I'm tired. We have a lot to do tomorrow. I'll meet you for breakfast.' He turned away from her walking towards his closet and Molly stood and muttered her goodbyes before leaving.

As she closed the door behind her he looked back at where she had been sat before he angrily let out a stream of swearwords at the wrong turn the evening had taken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think maybe it's time for a little slightly OOC fluff don't you. Plus I'll apologise now. I know the timescales aren't right for the film mentioned but I couldn't resist it.

The next day the two of them spent the morning tracking people down and trying to prove or disprove their alibis. It was much easier with the dons as they were at least aware of why Sherlock was there and asking questions. They were also able to be fairly open with the domestic staff but less so with the students.

The college was still trying to keep as much detail of the events quiet as possible though most students still on campus were aware of the fire and the incidents of graffiti. They had managed to track down the two library students individually. One had been home in Berkshire on the weekend of the fire and Sherlock was happy to rule her out. The other had been watching a film in her room alone. Neither had an alibi for the paint in the dining room, which had the added difficulty of a wide timeframe; possibly being done at any time during the night.

When Mandy's office had been ransacked they had both been in the library, one studying and one registering new books onto the computer system. They confirmed that they had chatted and been in eyesight of each other for most of the day.

By late afternoon they had pretty much spoken to everyone they needed to and were making their way across the main quad back to their rooms when they came across Arthur.

Molly asked him how his burns were coming along and when he'd shown her his hands minus bandages she was pleased with his progress.

'You know a lovely, young couple like you two shouldn't be cooped up in here all the time. You know there's an outdoor cinema event taking place this evening at the castle, in the old prison exercise yard. You should go down and have some fun, all this will still be here when you get back.'

'Do you know what film they're showing?' Asked Molly politely knowing perfectly well that Sherlock wouldn't be interested.

'Oh now what was it? Hang on I've got a leaflet back in the lodge.' He moved off to his small office at the side of the entrance and Molly heard Sherlock huff behind her as they waited. 'Shh, don't be mean.' She said as she looked back at him giving him a smile.

'Here we are, The Imitation Game, was up for an Oscar apparently.'

Molly let out a little squeal, 'oh I love that film.' She spun round to Sherlock, 'come on, a break might do us good and I am on holiday!' She had her hands clasped in front of her, looking at him nervously and he found the objections that had been on the tip of his tongue melting away.

'Well, I suppose a few hours won't really make much difference.'

And that's when it happened; Molly momentarily forgot who she was with and she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him saying, 'thank you,' into the crook of his neck.

It was only as she pulled away that she realised what she had done. 'Oh, I'm sorry that was really umm..'

He quirked his mouth into a quick smile. 'It's fine Molly. I didn't and I don't mind, we're friends and I hope you feel like you can be yourself around me.'

Arthur watched this exchange with a slightly knowing look on his face. 'Good, good, I'm glad you're going. You should know that the kitchen staff have put together some food bags for those who fancy going to the event I'm sure they'll probably have some left if you go and ask.'

Molly glanced at the flyer and her watch; they still had a bit of time before it started. 'Let's go back to your room and sort out the information we've gathered and then we can pick up the food on the way down, I wouldn't mind getting changed as well before we go.'

With that settled Molly thanked Arthur and left him behind in his lodge. As he watched them go he nodded to himself. He'd seen many burgeoning romances in his long years at the college and even though they seemed completely different personalities he could tell this was one that would sort itself out and last. He knew Molly hadn't noticed it but he'd seen how Sherlock's eyes followed her, how quickly he'd capitulated when she'd pleaded with him over the film and the expression on his face as she'd quickly hugged him. Oh yes, he might not fully realise it yet but he was a man in love.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly couldn't help being excited as they made their way through the city to the Castle. She'd never been to an outdoor cinema before and she'd certainly never been on anything as date like as this with Sherlock. He was carrying a cool bag with food and drink for the two of them and Molly had grabbed a throw from her room for them to use as a blanket to sit on.

By the time they arrived there were a couple of hundred people dotted about in the grassed courtyard facing a large temporary screen. There were a few food and drinks vendors dotted about and even blankets and deck chairs for hire. They decided against the chairs and instead threw their blanket down at the base of the castle wall so they could lean back and watch the film. 

Molly knelt on the edge of the blanket as she opened the food bag. She was giving Sherlock an overview of the film as she took out some Tupperware boxes filled with salads and slices of quiche along with a bottle of wine and two plastic glasses.

'Hmm sounds much more like you fancy the lead actor than you like the film!' Sherlock sounded so put out that Molly couldn't help giggling and winding him up. 'Well, he is really hot.'

'I never pegged you for the superficial type Molly.'

'What, why not. There's no harm in admiring a good looking fella from afar is there. It's not like I'm ever going to meet him is it. Oooh maybe you could get a case that he's involved in and introduce me to him. You get to work with the rich and famous all the time now don't you.'

Sherlock just rolled his eyes to this and set about de-corking the wine and pouring out two glasses. A couple of minutes later the film started and they sat and ate their food as they watched, Sherlock leaning back on the castle wall and Molly sitting on the rug. 

After about thirty minutes she came and sat next to him to give her back a rest but she couldn't get comfy against the hard stone wall. She didn't say anything but Sherlock could tell by her fidgeting that she wasn't happy. In the end he couldn't stand it any longer and he took her shoulders and pulled her against his side letting his arm fall across her shoulders so she was hugged in against him.

He felt her stiffen at his actions and when she hadn't calmed down after a couple of minutes he whispered, 'relax Molly, you'll be far more comfortable like this,' in her ear. Gradually he felt her lean against him more fully and a minute or so later she sighed and carried on watching the film.

Meanwhile Molly couldn't quite believe she was sat, on a lovely balmy summer's evening, in a beautiful location, watching an amazing film whilst being held in Sherlock's arms. She almost wanted to pinch herself to prove it was real. When he'd first pulled her against himself she had felt so self-conscious that she couldn't relax against him. Her mind was whirling through the reasons why he had done this. It was so unlike him to be physically close let alone the fact that his arm was around her shoulder.

When he had whispered in her ear it had sent a shudder down her spine, heat flooding through her. She took a few deep breaths and leant into him, feeling his arm tighten around her hugging her into him. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. She could feel the heat from his body, his fingers resting on the top of her arm. She could feel the faint rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

By the time the film came to a close Molly didn't want it to end. Most people seemed to be feeling the same and whilst there was a rustle of movement as people stretched and changed seating positions not many were packing up. 

Music came through the speakers and it seemed the evening was set to continue. Molly turned to Sherlock. 'Do you want another glass of wine or shall we shoot off?'

He smiled at her lazily as he stretched his arms. 'I don't mind more wine.'

'Did you like the film?' She asked as she poured. 

At this he frowned. 'I don't understand why they couldn't just see straight away that he had the right idea. What on earth use was it for them to repeat the same useless methods each day knowing they had to throw it all away and start again at midnight? And why was his sexuality such a problem? Why is society always so caught up with who is sleeping with who; it's ridiculous and time wasting? If people would only focus their energies on work and not sex this world would be a much better place.'

He took a breath and Molly sat back with a slightly bemused expression on her face. 'OK, umm where do we start?'

Sherlock was pleased to hear how insightful Molly was in her own evaluation of the film. She knew more than he did about the war and the enigma machines, if he ever had learnt this part of history he had obviously deleted it as not relevant. It was only when she turned to the issue of his comments on sex that they disagreed.

'I agree his sexuality shouldn't have been punished like that, it was horrible the way he and thousands of others were treated just for loving someone. But it's not surprising people focus on it. Hormones drive us and drive the human race on. Without the desire to procreate we'd have died out years ago. You wouldn't understand though, you don't have those kinds of urges.'

Sherlock sat up at this one. 'I'm not a machine Molly of course I have urges and desires just like anyone else does. But having an urge and acting on it that's the difference. Just because we have urges doesn't mean we should follow them. In the same way I might have an urge to hit someone or kill them doesn't mean I should act on it.'

'But there's a difference Sherlock, one is pleasurable and the other causes pain.'

'And how do you tell which is which? I could feel pleasure after hitting someone but cause pain by having sex with someone. How do you know which is right and which is wrong?'

Molly sat baffled for a moment, having a brief insight into Sherlock's mind was confusing the hell out of her. 'I don't know, you just try your best. Yes sometimes we hurt people with our actions but we can hurt them just as much by not doing anything. Surely by denying your own urges you're hurting yourself?'

'I don't count.'

Molly felt shocked that he would feel that way about himself. He always came across as so confident and egotistical, could he really actually feel that he didn't count. She reached up to stroke his face but stopped herself before she touched him, letting her hand fall back to her lap.

'You count to me,' she looked at him sadly wishing she could find a way to show him but she knew he didn't feel about her the way she felt about him and she couldn't impose herself on him.

Sherlock just wished he could bridge the gap between them. He knew it was a gap of his own making and he knew he'd have to be the one to make the first move, he just didn't know how. He had been more honest with Molly than she realised, he was scared that his actions might be well meaning but could have painful consequences. 

They packed up the remains of their food, folded up the blanket and made their way in silence back to the college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so maybe that was a bit heavier than I'd expected. I'd love to know what you thought.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day started peacefully enough. Molly was up and was just in the process of getting dressed when there was what she could only describe as a roar from Sherlock's room. She jumped at the sound and hurriedly finished buttoning her skirt up. She was just reaching for her top when he burst into her room, hair still dripping wet and dressed only in a towel which was slung around his waist.

She squeaked at the intrusion and clutched the top to her bra covered chest.

'Someone has taken my coat, my Belstaff! It was in the wardrobe yesterday but now it's gone. We need to organise a search party....now Molly. For god's sake why are you half dressed?' He frowned as he seemed to notice her for the first time.

'Maybe because you burst into my bedroom before I'd finished dressing.' In her anger she dragged the top over her head giving Sherlock a full view of her bra. The sight almost....almost distracted him from his distress over the loss of his coat but not quite.

Once she'd pulled hair out of her shirt and felt a bit more normal she took a deep breath and turned to him. 'Right, tell me again, what's happened?'

He stalked back into his room with Molly trailing behind him, gesturing towards the open wardrobe. 'My Belstaff. It was hung at the back; I know it was there when I dressed yesterday. I also know the room appeared undisturbed yesterday when we got back from the film but I didn't actually open the wardrobe, just threw my clothes onto the chair. Then, when I came to get dressed today I noticed it's gone. Gone, Molly! Someone has purposefully stolen it.'

Molly put her hand on his arm in a bid to calm him down, 'it's alright, we'll find it. Just...just get dressed and we can see if we can get some help to look for it. You need to...' She almost said get a grip, but stopped herself at the last moment, she wasn't sure quite how he'd take that. He seemed unnaturally upset, but she knew how attached to that coat he was. To Sherlock she knew it was a symbol of him being back in England, reclaiming who he was after the years of anonymity and disguise as he hunted down Moriarty's people. 'Concentrate. You need to concentrate, see if there are any clues which show where they might have taken it.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

A few hours later Molly was sat with a sullen, maudlin Sherlock in the lab. They had roped in anyone they could find and had done a thorough search of the college but to no avail. Sherlock's coat was nowhere to be found.

Molly had made the mistake of suggesting that maybe he could get a new one but the look he gave her said more than words ever could.

Instead once he'd realised that it wasn't going to be found he'd thrown himself into looking into the college computer systems and trying to see how easy it would be to hack into the staff and students private drives.

After an hour of silence Molly decided to leave him to it and instead went to catch up with her friend. She had hardly seen her the day before and was feeling a little guilty at neglecting her so soon after she'd suffered the abuse of her room.

She tracked her down in the library in the end. Mandy admitted that she didn't yet feel comfortable in her own rooms so she'd brought her work down there instead. 'I could do with a break though Molls, why don't we go find a pub and just get drunk? I need some fun, what do you say?' She tried to smile but Molly could see she was still struggling.

'Yeah, come on. We can drown our sorrows.'

They linked arms as they made their way out of the college and down the street, heading for the nearest pub rather than the nicest.

'So what sorrows do you have to drown Molly?'

Molly sighed and looked at her friend, remembering what Sherlock had told her about her sexuality and why she might have been keeping it a secret from her. 'Unrequited love, that's my sorrow. It's not easy, is it, seeing the person you love and knowing that they'll never feel the same way about you. I wish it didn't happen, but it does.'

She saw her friends gaze falter slightly and knew in that moment that Sherlock had been right, that this was one occasion when he hadn't missed something. 

'Why did you never say anything Mandy?' She asked sadly as she turned to face her friend.

Mandy opened her mouth as if to protest but then her shoulders sagged slightly and she looked off to the side as though she couldn't bear to look directly at her. 'I don't know Molls, it just seemed easier. I knew you would never feel the same way, you're not gay, and I didn't want it to affect our friendship.'

Molly pulled her in for a hug. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could love you in that way, I really do, but you have to know this will never get in the way of us being friends. I love you too much for that.'

They stood hugging for a moment longer before they carried on to the pub. After ordering two large wines they went and sat in the quiet yard at the back of the pub. It wasn't quite a garden but was at least softened by the addition of various pots filled with flowers.

They sat across from each other holding hands and Mandy finally told Molly all the bits about herself that she'd kept hidden for so many years. 

'I wish you could have confided in me. It must have been so hard realising you were gay without having friends you could talk to. I wish you'd felt able to talk to me.'

'How could I Molly? You were the one person I couldn't tell. I knew you wouldn't judge but I worried that if you knew you'd pull away, trying to protect my feelings by not being near me. You know you would have.'

Molly had to acknowledge that that would have been a real possibility, after all she had the same concerns herself over Sherlock, worrying that he would pull back from their friendship if he really realised how much she loved him.

She gave a sad, mock laugh. 'How ironic hey, that we should both be stuck in relationships with feelings that are unreturned.'

Mandy squeezed Molly's hand. 'Are you absolutely sure Sherlock doesn't have feelings for you?'

Molly nodded. 'Yes, absolutely. And even if he did I don't think he'd ever act on them. He's got it in his head that feelings are just a distraction or that he would risk hurting people if he acted on them. I don't think he'll ever feel differently and if he did it certainly wouldn't be me he'd want.'

Mandy shook her head slowly. 'Maybe you're right about him not acting on his feelings but I think he has them and I think he has them for you. You don't see the way he looks at you sometimes...it's....oh I don't know...sad, like he wants to do something but he can't. I know that look Molly, I've worn it. Just, don't give up on him, not yet.'

Molly smiled politely but didn't really believe what Mandy had said. Instead she lightened the mood by describing how he'd come into her room that morning half naked.

'He was only wearing a towel! I swear to god Mandy I almost came there and then at the sight of him. A towel! He has no idea how good he looks or what he does to me.'

Mandy laughed. 'You should have accidentally tripped and ripped it off him.' Molly laughed so suddenly at this she nearly spat out her wine and just like that their friendship was back to normal. They spent the evening laughing and drinking, sharing war stories over previous failed relationships and giggling over their top five celebs they'd take to a desert island if they could and what they'd do to them when they got them there; there wasn't a trace of professional pathologist or dignified English professor in them by the time they left. 

It was after midnight when they finally made their way back to the college. As they got closer Mandy mock shushed Molly. She tried to whisper but was so drunk it came out louder. 'We can't go in the main entrance, it's locked. Arthur will kill us if we get him up at this time. Come on, there's a way in over one of the walls at the back, I've seen the students do it before now, though I'm normally on the other side telling them off.'

They giggled their way down the side of the college until they came to the wall around the small kitchen garden at the back of the college. Mandy gave Molly a leg up til she was able to get a foothold on a stone that was sticking out slightly. On the other side a tree gave them something to help them get back down. Molly vaguely wondered how many thousands of students had come back in that way after lights out. Nowadays there were fewer penalties for staying out after hours but in times gone by this would have been a lifeline for a student late back.

They giggled and shushed their way back to their rooms giving each other one last hug before they said their good nights.

Molly knew she was a lot more drunk than she should be as she staggered her way along her corridor. When she got to her room she fished about in her bag looking for her key but couldn't seem to find it. It didn't help that she dropped her bag a couple of times. It was after the second time that Sherlock's door opened and he stood there leaning against the doorframe watching her.

'Having trouble Molly?'

She sat back on her heels and squinted at him as she looked up, trying to figure out which of the two was the real Sherlock.

'No, no mmm fine. Jusht can't find my key s'all.'

He huffed and pushed himself away from the frame and came and knelt beside her as he picked up the items that had dropped out of her bag. He seemed so close all of a sudden and Molly couldn't help but stare at him.

He turned to face her and was about to say something when she just simply leant forward and kissed him. He was so taken aback that for a moment he didn't react. He knew she was drunk and that this was totally the wrong time to do this but just for a moment he ignored it and for the first time in years he gave into his desires. 

His hand came up and held the back of her head, helping to keep her steady. His mouth opened to hers and he could taste the wine. It was that that brought him back to his senses and he gently disentangled himself from her. 'I...erm...I'm sorry Molly. This isn't right, you're...' 

Molly gulped down a sob, grabbing the lost key out of his grasp. 'It's OK, Sherlock. You don't have to say it. It won't happen again.' 

She pushed herself up and off the floor and opened her door before almost falling through it. Sherlock was still crouching on the floor wondering what to say when she slammed the door shut behind her. 

Quietly he said to himself, 'but you don't understand Molly, I wanted to kiss you, I did.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sherlock, bad timing and mis-communication; the lifeblood of a slow burn Sherlolly. Any others that I've missed?


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock had a sleepless night wondering what he should do about Molly and THAT kiss. Even though she'd been drunk, which had been his only reason for stopping it, it was still emblazoned across his memory. His last and most recent experience of kissing had been with Janine and he'd just about managed to suffer it. With Molly it was completely different, this was something he wanted, he knew that now. It had been too long that he had gone without physical comfort and companionship.

He had to find a way to move things along with Molly to overcome his natural reticence at talking about and expressing his emotions. He just didn't know where to start. He contemplated texting John for advice but in the end his ego got in the way and stopped him, he could do this his own way, he just needed to think it through. He also needed to find a way to get his coat back. He felt his hands fisting at the thought of someone taking his things, his COAT and had to breathe deeply to calm himself back down. It was insufferable that he should be bested like this. He would track this person down and show them just who they'd been messing with. He would not be beaten!

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly awoke to a thudding head and a slight feeling of sickness. It had been years since she'd had a hangover and she rolled over and groaned slightly at her own stupidity. When she finally opened her eyes and looked at her clock she saw it was 10.37 and well past breakfast. It was then that she spotted a large glass of water and two paracetamol alongside a short note.

**Meet me in the lab when you feel well enough. SH**

She pulled herself upright so she could take the medicine, feeling half grateful to him for leaving them and half resentful at his complete lack of boundaries. He'd obviously broken into her room and come in when she was fast asleep. Did he have no clue as to how inappropriate that was?

It was then, as she sat there sipping at her water and thinking about him that memories of her kissing him came back. Another groan left her lips followed by an 'oh fuck'. What in God's name had she been thinking? But that was just it, she hadn't been thinking, just following her desires uninhibited due to the alcohol. She wondered whether she should say anything to Sherlock, maybe try to apologise or something but in the end she decided to ignore it unless he said something.

She showered and dressed before wandering down to the college kitchens to see if she could cadge some food, her stomach was still feeling delicate and she figured she needed some food in it to try to settle it.

She bumped into Tracey, the domestic who had helped her with Arthur's burns. She happily made Molly a couple of sandwiches with some left over bacon and salad chatting happily to her about her visit here in Oxford and asking what she'd done so far.

Molly thanked her before taking the food with her to eat at the lab. She found herself having to take a deep breath and square her shoulders before she pushed open the door wondering what kind of mood Sherlock might be in.

He glanced round as she entered but turned back to the computer he was sat at. Molly couldn't help her heart skipping a beat as she saw him, her mind flashing back to their mouths meeting. She remembered how soft his lips were as they moved momentarily against hers, that was until he'd pushed her away.

'Ah Molly, good to see you're up and about. I hope you're not feeling the effects of the alcohol too much. If you need a coffee there's some brewing in the pot.' He waved his hand towards a coffee machine chugging away to itself in the corner. 'I persuaded the kitchen staff to let me have the machine set up down here. It's from the junior common room which is closed for the holidays.'

'Oh, erm OK. Yes I'm not too bad, thanks for the paracetamol.' She almost said something about him breaking into her room but figured it wasn't worth it, he wouldn't take a blind bit of notice about that and she didn't want to open the conversation up further about her evening drinking.

'Professor Jacobs made it to breakfast but she was definitely worse for wear. She said to say hi, though I don't know why. It seems a facile, pointless comment to pass on. Why wouldn't she just wait to see you to say hi, why say it through me? It makes no sense.'

Molly grinned to herself at his outburst, it was so typically him. 'What are you up to? Is there anything I can do to help?'

'I've been given system admin access to the college computer systems. As I thought the external firewalls and security are quite good but if you have access within the system it's possible to access other people's documents. Whoever did this though has more than a working knowledge of computers, this is something they've got particular specialist knowledge in.'

He started to talk her through how he suspected they'd accessed the files, deleting both the originals and the nightly back-ups. He was discussing the issues with an online technician and between them they were reconfiguring the passwords and access rights to try and prevent it from happening again.

Molly felt a little redundant. Her computer skills were basic at best, when she'd needed help with her own computer she'd made use of the hospital IT team which was how she'd met Jim. She blushed to herself remembering how naive she had been. How humiliated she had felt when Sherlock had firstly told her he was gay and then later told her he was a psychopath bent on ruining Sherlock's reputation and responsible for multiple deaths.

'Maybe I should just go and leave you to it? I might head out into Oxford and do some shopping. Do you want anything......no, it's alright I know you don't. I'll see you later.'

Sherlock was intent on his work and by the time he turned to ask her to stay he realised she had already gone. He sighed and frowned but turned back to his task.

Molly wandered out into the sunshine feeling markedly better for having had some food and coffee. She wandered out onto the street giving Arthur a wave as she went. It was midday and the streets were busy with tourists and workers out on their lunch break.

It was nice just being by herself for once. She enjoyed the company of others; of course she did, but having lived alone as long as she had she also liked the peace and quiet of her own thoughts.

Slowly she made her way down to the main shopping area. She avoided the undercover shopping centre and stuck to the streets instead; enjoying the mixture of high street names and quirky independent stores interspersed as every high street seemed to be with multiple charity shops.

She stopped in a couple of stores buying a new dress in one and some earrings in another. She also bought a small gift for her mum whose birthday was coming up soon. She'd almost finished and was about to turn back towards the college when something in the window of one of the charity shops caught her eye. It was Sherlock's coat; she knew it was, she'd know it anywhere.

She quickly made her way inside and inquired about it. The elderly lady in the store commented that it had been left outside the shop overnight just tied up in an old Tesco's plastic bag. She looked at Molly quizzically as she asked whether there had been any other items left with it. 'Well there were two or three other bags all together but I don't know whether they came from the same person or not. We often get donations left in the doorway overnight. Would you like the coat?'

Molly nodded and happily handed over the thirty quid knowing they'd had no idea how much the coat was actually worth. She made a note of the store and hurried back to the college to give Sherlock the good news.

She tracked him down in his room and thrust the plastic bag into his hands, watching happily as his face lit up as he removed the coat. 'I'd ask where you found it but I can already deduce from the smell and the bag that it was one of the charity shops in town. It'll need dry cleaning but other than that it appears to be undamaged. I take it you checked whether there were any other items left with it?'

'Yes, but it appears to have been left with some items that were already there. I took a note of the shop and its location, there wasn't any CCTV attached to the shop but there are some other cameras further along the street, I wasn't sure whether you would want to try to access them.'

'I'm sure I could get Mycroft to pull some strings for me though I suspect whoever stole it and dumped it knows the cameras in that area well enough to avoid being caught by them. It's worth a try though.'

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he stepped forward towards Molly. He bent and kissed her cheek. 'Thank you Molly.'

Molly blushed endearingly. 'That's OK Sherlock. You're welcome.'

The atmosphere seemed loaded for a moment probably in part due to the fact that although he'd moved his head away he hadn't stepped back, he was just looking down at her with a strange look in his eyes. Molly felt a little unnerved and stepped back herself changing the subject by offering to make them both a drink. She moved towards the kettle and Sherlock broke out of his reverie. He'd been wondering whether it was the right time to tell her how he felt or better still just show her by giving her a proper kiss but it seemed he'd missed his opportunity.

Instead they sat together comfortably sipping their drinks and discussing the case. The conversation moved onto London and Molly asked how Sherlock was coping without John in the flat. She couldn't imagine him spending much time round at John and Mary's now there was a new baby.

Sherlock frowned. 'I have been to visit the child, Mrs Hudson insisted. For some reason Mary insisted on calling me Uncle Sherlock throughout the duration of the visit though I kept pointing out that John and I aren't actually related. She seemed to take a perverse satisfaction in the endeavour though. As for the child, I deduce she is definitely John's so that's a good thing.'

Molly rolled her eyes at his recounting of his visit. She would have loved to be a fly on the wall. 'Yes but Sherlock how did the baby make you feel?'

He was silent for a moment, a V forming between his eyes as he tried to formulate his answer. 'She was very small....I....I felt very protective of her. She's John's child and for that reason I felt...care towards her.'

'Have you ever thought of having children yourself?' As she asked Molly half wished she could take the words back, almost not wanting to hear his answer.

'I'm not sure that I would make a very good father, but as you said the other day isn't there a desire in us all to procreate, to see a part of ourselves continue in the world. It's the closest we have to immortality after all. But yes, maybe, with the right woman I would.' He looked Molly in the eye as he said the last part hoping she would realise he meant her but just as he did the bell for dinner rang and another moment was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sherlock, he keeps missing his moments doesn't he.


	12. Chapter 12

For once Sherlock joined Molly and the dons for his evening meal. Molly had to admit that in his fitted suits and tight shirts he certainly smartened up the table. She herself had quickly changed into a slightly more formal dress and some heels. Once again Sherlock offered her his arm as they walked and she could almost imagine they were a real couple as they sauntered over chatting as they went. 

Molly had quickly become used to the Oxford way of life, the delicious meals all cooked and served by someone else, not having to worry about the drudgery or housework or washing up. As holidays went it was one of the best and helping Sherlock solve the pranks that were taking place just felt like the icing on the cake.

After the meal Sherlock asked Molly if she would like to go to the common room for after dinner drinks. He seemed so solicitous that she almost accused him of wanting something, she just couldn't imagine what, given that there was no morgue filled with body parts nearby, at least not one she controlled. He even went and poured her a drink bringing it back over before sitting next to her on the settee.

'Are you feeling OK, Sherlock?' She eventually asked when he had offered to turn up the heating if she were cold,

'Yes I'm fine. John's always telling me that I don't take others into consideration enough, I'm....I'm trying to remedy that.'

'Oh, well thank you, but I'm fine Sherlock.'

For half an hour or so they were both drawn into separate conversations. Andrew came and chatted with Molly about her job at Barts and some of the interesting cases she'd worked on whilst Martha collared Sherlock; the two of them comparing the effectiveness of modern versus ancient methods of murder and execution. Molly couldn't help but notice how often Martha's hand landed on Sherlock's knee as she made a point or leant in to hear him more clearly. She might well be in her late fifties but Molly would have sworn she had a crush on him.

It was only when Johan walked over and started to join in Molly and Andrew's conversation that Sherlock extracted himself and started to comment on what Molly was saying. He seemed to be sitting very close to her and twice touched her arm to get her attention before putting his hand on her knee as he talked to Andrew about the poisoner in the case that John had titled 'a Study in Pink'.

'Ah, yes I remember reading about that case, serial suicides wasn't it,' said Johan trying to join in.

'Not really, they were still murders,' said Sherlock cutting him off.

'But...'

'I think Molly would like another drink maybe you'd be good enough to get her one.' Sherlock took Molly's empty glass and held it out to Johan.

'Oh...err..yes of course. White wine, yes?'

'Not the Chardonnay, Molly prefers Pinot Grigio!'

As Johan wandered off Molly turned to Sherlock who was staring after him angrily. 'Sherlock, that wasn't nice, what's got into you?'

'I don't like him. He's not right for you.'

'I think that's for me to decide don't you?'

'No, you have lousy choice in men, I think it would be far better if you just stopped casually dating.'

'Sherlock, I put up with a lot from you and you're my friend but stay out of my love life.'

Sherlock just huffed as Johan returned and Molly almost turned her back to him in order to carry on her conversation. When she finally turned back round she saw that Sherlock was on the other side of the room chatting to Mandy. He glanced over at the same moment and gave her a quick smile which she returned. That was one thing at least about Sherlock he never seemed to resent being told off by her.

She made her way over to join them to find they were discussing their favourite authors. It seemed that Sherlock was an avid reader and a big fan of Shakespeare which Molly knew would impress her friend no end.

'Another drink Molly,' he asked as she reached them.

'No, after last night and the hang over from hell this morning I'd better not.' She said sharing a knowing smile with Mandy who was nodding in agreement.

'Why are you worried you might kiss me again Molly?' Quipped Sherlock.

Molly turned to him blushing a bright red and hearing Mandy's shocked. 'You kissed him?' 

'Sherlock! I..um...God, I'm so sorry.'

He frowned briefly. 'Why? I'm not. It was rather nice albeit a bit wine flavoured but I've had worse.'

Her mouth fell open as he said this and Mandy started to giggle. 'Oh Molly, the look on your face.'

Molly knew perfectly well that Sherlock was just winding her up, she'd just never expected him to use that kiss to do it. She would have expected him to have deleted it by now.

'Yes well on that note I think I'm going to turn in. I'll see you both in the morning.'

She left Sherlock finishing his scotch and chatting again with Mandy as they finished off their conversation. She couldn't help but think back to that kiss as she made her way across the quad. She could have gone around the internal corridors to get to her room but it was such a mild and lovely night and she fancied the fresh air. She sat on one of the benches for a couple of minutes looking up at the stars. 

She found herself touching her hand to her lips and she closed her eyes trying to recall the moment her mouth had locked with Sherlock's. The memories were blurred and distant and she wished she hadn't been so drunk, but then she acknowledged if she hadn't been drunk she wouldn't have done it.

She had a brief memory of him opening his mouth to hers, holding the back of her head. It almost made it worse; the fact that he'd almost responded to her before he'd pushed her off. It was starting to become apparent that Sherlock did have feelings, sexual feelings, they just weren't for her. She didn't think she could bear seeing him in a relationship with someone else, it would be the one thing that she felt would finally break her.

She pushed off the bench and made her way to her room, changing quickly and brushing her teeth suddenly feeling so very tired. As she found a new book to read she could hear Sherlock in his room making his way into their shared bathroom. She flung back the covers on her bed ready to climb in and had to stifle the sudden scream that threatened to escape her.

She dropped the book hearing it land behind her as she turned and banged on the bathroom door. 'Sherlock! Sherlock!'

She heard him snap the lock off before he opened the door, standing there with his toothbrush and toothpaste in his hand. She fell against his chest with a choked sob and felt his arm come up around her shoulders. 'Molly, tell me.'

She waved towards her bed starting to get a grip of herself, after all it was only blood she told herself. It had just been such a shock though.

He let her go and made his way over to the bed eyes; narrowed as he took in the sight. It literally looked as though a murder had taken place in her bed. Someone had deposited what looked like a bucket of blood over her sheets, though Molly knew from professional experience it was probably far less than it looked. 

Sherlock carefully lifted the covers and checked the top of the bed but they were clean, whoever had done this had not just thrown the blood over the bed but rather put it inside the bed, maybe in the hopes that Molly would have climbed in before seeing it.

'Get me some storage pots, I've put them on the sideboard in my room, we need to get samples of the blood. I don't think it's human but we can check to be sure.' 

Molly was glad of something to do. She watched, a few minutes later, as he scooped some of the blood into the pot and then she fished out the spare bin bag from the small kitchenette.

Once Sherlock had given her the all clear she stripped the bed putting anything affected by the blood into the bin bag. Again Sherlock said they could go over it for any more clues in the morning but Molly wasn't sure what he hoped to get from it.

Even the mattress was stained and Molly suspected it would have to be thrown out.

'I need to go and find one of the domestics, maybe there's somewhere else I could sleep for the night. The settee looks too small and I don't have any extra bedding.' She yawned as she spoke wishing more than anything that she was settled in her bed with her book.

Sherlock seemed to read her mind as he picked the book up off the floor. 'Don't be ridiculous Molly, you can sleep in my room.'

'But where will you sleep?' She countered looking confused.

'With you Molly, it is a double. I'm sure we'll cope, so long as you can keep your hands off me after last night.' It was his knowing smirk that decided it for her.

'I'm sure I'll manage,' she countered dryly as she stalked past him into his room, completely missing his satisfied smile as she went.

All of a sudden Sherlock was looking forward to bedtime!

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Molly was sat in the bed reading by the time he came out of the bathroom. She looked as though she were at risk of falling out of the other side she was so far over. 

He threw his dressing gown onto the chair and was hyper aware of Molly trying but failing not to look at his chest. He couldn't resist stretching and yawning before climbing into the bed.

'Do you want to sleep straight away?' Asked Molly innocently.

Sherlock couldn't resist this as an opener; he leant back on the pillows with his hands behind his head and looked across at her. 'Well, I'm open to suggestions if there's something else you'd rather do?'

He had never seen Molly blush so much so fast, and he'd seen her blush a lot over the years. Her hand waved about vaguely, 'I...um..I just meant reading that's all.'

'Shame, so what are you reading?' He glanced at the front cover trying to see the title.

'Just a murder mystery, nothing deep.'

Sherlock sat up a bit. 'So hang on, you're here in bed with one detective whilst reading all about another. I'm feeling a bit betrayed.'

He tried to put a sulk look on his face but couldn't help laughing when Molly did. 

She threw her book down into the floor and slid down further under the covers, 'see, better now. I'm all yours...I mean..I didn't...'

Sherlock reached over and turned out the light. 'It's OK Molly I know what you meant.'

The room was quiet and dark and Sherlock suddenly realised how compromising their situation was. It didn't stop him however from reaching over in the dark and pulling Molly closer to him. 

He smirked to himself at the squeal she let out.

'I didn't want you falling off the bed Molly, I won't bite, promise, at least not unless you want me too.'

Molly was not sure what exactly had got into Sherlock tonight but she could only assume it was too much scotch. If he had been anyone else she would have thought he were flirting but even so, it was nice hearing him so relaxed with her, she could almost pretend lying here in the dark with him. She sighed softly; she seemed to be doing a lot of pretending at the moment. Someday soon reality was going to strike and she didn't want to get hurt.

'Good night Sherlock.' She whispered into the dark.

'Good night Molly,' came the quiet reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff and flirting from our Detective, I'm hope he wasn't too OOC. Let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Molly came too gradually, hearing a thud thud of a heartbeat lulling her in her sleep. It took her a moment to take in where she was, she felt intensely warm and safe. Her head appeared to be on something solid rather than a pillow and her hand was lying on what felt like warm skin. She moved it and as her fingers slid over a rib cage and down she realised that she was indeed lying on someone's chest. Nononononono!

She opened her eyes and looked up to see where she was and who she was with only to see Sherlock's blue eyes looking back at her, a smile playing across his face. 'Morning Molly, I trust you slept well, I have to admit I never knew you talked in your sleep before.'

'OhmyGod,' Molly slid back off Sherlock's chest wiping at her mouth as she did desperately hoping she hadn't dribbled all over him. A new wave of embarrassment washed over her, 'why what did I say?' Please don't let it be stupid or embarrassing or...oh God!

Sherlock looked at her with a serious but confused expression, his eyes went slightly vague as he seemed to access his memories. 'Well, it wasn't so much words, just lots of groans and my name, you said my name a lot!' He really struggled to keep a straight face at the horrified look on hers.

It took her a few seconds of sheer mortification before she realised he was joking. 'Sherlock, I can't believe you did that,' she fumed, punching him on his arm. 'God, you ass. For that I'm having the bathroom first.'

Sherlock fell back onto the bed as she left; a contented smile lingering on his face, the memory of Molly's hand sliding teasingly across his skin uppermost in his mind. He had honestly had one of the best nights sleep of his life and he fully intended to make sure Molly stayed in his bed from now on, he just had to work out how. 

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

A few hours later saw Molly and Sherlock holed up together in what had become 'their lab'. They had quickly established that the blood in Molly's bed wasn't human, just some random mixture of animal blood.

Molly had printed a list of all the local butchers and abattoirs and the two of them set off to ask around and see if they could get any leads. 

The key to Molly's room appeared to be no good what so ever. It seemed that spares were hung up in the kitchens so the domestic staff could go in and clean the rooms, anyone could have taken it at any time and either used it or had a copy made.

Molly's biggest concern was why they had targeted her. Sherlock pointed out that as he had been targeted and she was closely associated with him she was being attacked due to that. It seemed the prankster knew about the investigation and was fighting back, mocking them both.

Once again all their ideas proved to lead no where. The first three butchers all confirmed that they had tanks and bins of blood in their back yards ready for disposal. Only one of those yards was secure.

They stopped soon after in a small pub and Molly listened and ate whilst Sherlock ran through his current thoughts on the case.

'It must be someone within the college, I know there's access in from outside but the use of both restricted keys and the computer system point to a student or member of staff. We've eliminated all the students and most of the staff are away for summer. That just leaves those dons on site and the domestic staff. Of those Johan and Mandy have been eliminated. We know Johan was with you,' he said narrowing his eyes in distaste as he said it, 'and Mandy was with her students the whole time, they confirmed it. We also know the same couldn't be said for Andrew and Martha, they both left their students at least once for over ten minutes. Alison has no concrete alibi but the Warden was away at a conference in London, Mycroft checked for me and she was actually there.'

'I also asked Mycroft to do some digging based on some of my deductions and we have confirmed that Martha is an alcoholic, if she loses this position she likely wouldn't get another, Alison's qualifications barely cover her getting this job, there are rumours of plagiarism and her sleeping her way into her positions. Andrew has made bad financial decisions and is almost penniless, which is one reason why he has continued working past retirement. There has even been scandal around Arthur who a few years back was accused of lewd behaviour around some of the students, that was all hushed up and he was given a final warning.'

'I'm currently looking at the domestics but it's the usual mix of long term loyal staff and short term, mostly foreign workers on a minimum wage. No money in the college to pay for better staff.'

'Any one if them could have a reason to feel bitter about their situation and have focused it in their warped minds towards the college.'

Molly shook her head slowly and took a sip of her wine. 'Does everyone have a secret? I just....I sometimes feel you can't trust anyone to just be who they say they are.'

Sherlock snorted. 'You should know by now Molly, no one is who they say they are. Everyone has a dark side, things they wouldn't want the world to see or to know about them. We only project what we want others to know, to fit in and conform with societies views of right and wrong. But behind the scenes, in the privacy of our own home or our own minds, don't we all have secrets?'

'And what's your secret Sherlock? What don't you want the world to see?' Molly asked in jest.

He looked her direct in the eye and something about his gaze made her gulp, her playful feeling of a moment ago disappearing. 'You wouldn't want to know Molly. I've done things I'm ashamed of, I did things right here, in Oxford, and....truth be told I've been running ever since.'

His gaze shifted and for a split second Molly caught a glimpse of a younger more vulnerable Sherlock before he straightened up and downed the rest of his pint before she could say anything more.

'Come on Molly, time we got back.'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock's mood on the way back was such that Molly didn't feel able to talk to him. He was so withdrawn into himself and walking so fast it was all she could do to keep up.

He was angry with himself, angry at mentioning to Molly his weakness and angry that he'd reminded himself of that incident again. He had tried so hard to forget it, to push it to the back of his mind but every street, every bar, every moment he spent here brought it all flooding back. He knew he could have deleted it and never thought of it again but he also knew he could never do that. This was something he had to live with, something he deserved to live with, every day. 

Was it right for him to pursue Molly though? He had thought it was, thought it was time he deserved some happiness, some physical and emotional comfort but then he remembered and he wasn't so sure.

They separated as they got back to the college, Sherlock went to his own room and Molly went to see if Mandy was free.

Sherlock's temper just ramped up further when he saw the words 'Slut' and 'Whore' painted across Molly's bedroom door. 

'Fuck!' He slammed his hand against the wall before regulating his breathing, getting himself back under control. He checked the corridor for any evidence before looking closely at the paint. He didn't doubt it came from the same can as the previous bouts of graffiti, it was the same shade and texture. He took various photos wondering if maybe he could do some kind of handwriting analysis, he thought through various ways he could do that as he went back downstairs in search of Arthur or one of the domestics. He would have preferred that it were all cleaned up before Molly came back but he suspected his hope was a vain one.

At the back of his mind he was worried that things might be turning for the worst, this was the second attack directed towards Molly in as many days, was she becoming the target? He wondered what the chances would be of her going back to London if he asked her too, he suspected they were low.

Arthur was reading a book in his lodge when Sherlock approached him. He quickly put it down standing up and greeting him. 'Afternoon Mister Holmes, is there anything I can help you with?'

'Yes, Doctor Hooper's door has been damaged, same paint as before. It'll need cleaning.' Sherlock had a sudden thought. He slipped ten pounds into Arthur's hand, 'I'm sure the paint stripper will mean that she has to sleep elsewhere tonight.' He raised an eyebrow at Arthur who smiled widely at him before nodding his head. 'You're not wrong there. Powerful strong stuff these paint strippers, not good on the lungs. I'll go and see what I can find.'

Sherlock smiled to himself as he sauntered back over the quad hands in his pockets; his day suddenly looking brighter. Only for it to be brought crashing back down as he spotted Molly and Johan laughing together over by the dining hall.

'No, I've never been punting. It sounds a lot of fun though. Can you hire boats yourself then?' He heard Molly asking of Johan as they got close.

'But yes of course. I like to think I am quite proficient now; I've been here in Oxford for nearly three years and have found it good exercise. Maybe we could go one day over the weekend?'

Molly was about to reply when Sherlock joined them, 'that won't be necessary, I'm already taking Molly punting tomorrow. We were going to head up the Cherwell past Wolfson College and Marston Meadows maybe stopping at the Victoria Arms.'

Molly's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sherlock. 'You are? You never said anything.'

Sherlock looked back at her. 'Didn't I? I'm sure I did, you probably weren't paying attention. Anyhow, good to see you Johan but we must be getting on, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Molly.'

He nodded his goodbye to Johan as he took Molly's elbow and steered her away from him.

'What bad news? And did you mean that about the punting?'

'What, no, I just didn't want you going with an idiot like him. You'd probably end up half drowned.'

Molly stopped dead, her arms crossing as she looked angrily at Sherlock. 'Either you take me or so help me god I'm going right back over and setting up a date with Johan!'

Sherlock huffed. Fine, I'll take you...I promise.' He added as Molly stared him down. At that she relaxed and smiled at him triumphantly. Sherlock wasn't sure he hadn't been played somewhat.

Molly linked her arm with his, 'now that's sorted what's the bad news.'

'Ah, yes. You're going to have to sleep in my bed again tonight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sherlock's manoeuvred Molly into sleeping with him again, a lot can happen overnight! I'll post again soon, in the meantime I love hearing from you all so please comment.


	14. Chapter 14

Molly really wasn't sure how she felt about sleeping with Sherlock for a second night. The previous night had all come about so fast that she hadn't really thought about it, it just happened, but this; this seemed different somehow. It seemed so much weirder in her head when she thought about sharing a bed with him.

It didn't help that after spending all this time with him she was really horny and completely frustrated. She knew, well she hoped he'd been joking that morning about her sleep talking his name and groaning but she had a very real fear that it might happen. The man haunted her dreams at the best of time; God only knows how her sub-conscious would react with him lying less than a foot away from her.

In the end she confided her concerns to Mandy when they were having an after dinner drink. Sherlock was off being chatted up by Alison, which was also setting Molly's teeth on edge and Mandy couldn't help but prompt her.

'Molls, what's going on? You've been staring at Sherlock for the last five minutes; you're going to burn a hole in the guy's back before the end of the night. Is it Alison? I honestly don't think he likes her, he seemed to be giving her a run down of her shortfalls when I passed them a moment ago. If she did like him I don't think she will much longer.'

As if in response to Mandy's statement Alison slammed her drink down on the table next to her and stalked off exiting the room by the nearest door. Sherlock looked a little bewildered as he watched her go but it didn't take long before he was drawn into a conversation with Andrew.

Molly shook her head. 'No, it's nothing like that. It's just...well...it seems daft but after that incident with the blood in my bed last night I ended up sleeping in with Sherlock.'

She immediately saw Mandy's eyes widen her mouth gaping. 'No, no nothing happened. It was just convenience that's all. It's just well apparently the fumes from the paint stripper that Arthur's using on my door means I can't sleep in there again. So....so Sherlock's just assumed I'll be sleeping with him again.'

Mandy looked at her concerned, 'and what? You don't want to.'

Molly sighed, fiddling with the cushion at the side of her. 'I don't know how I feel. I mean it was one thing doing it spur of the moment but I don't know...maybe I've had too much time to think about tonight. What if I snore or worse...what if I oh God, I can't even say it...'

Mandy's face broke into a grin. 'What? What if you jump his bones in the middle of the night? Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Get him out of this celibate rut you say he's stuck in.'

'Mandy! You idiot,' Molly giggled hitting her on her arm. 'It's not like I don't want to, God knows I want to, but what if I have an erotic dream......when he's lying right next to me? I'd never live it down.'

Mandy shrugged. 'Might get him in the mood, he might ask to join in. Are you absolutely sure he doesn't have a thing for you? I mean, it's a strange thing to offer your bed to a friend of the opposite sex for the night.'

'To everyone else maybe, to Sherlock it's just logical, nothing more.'

Mandy frowned slightly looking over at Sherlock, 'well, if you say so.'

A few minutes later Molly got caught up chatting to Martha as she poured herself another drink. Mandy meanwhile took the opportunity to collar Sherlock who'd just been left to his own devices by Andrew who'd said his good nights.

'So, Sherlock! Molly tells me she sleeping with you tonight is that right?'

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. 'Yes, why jealous? No, no I don't think you are are you. So what protective friend, worried about Molly's virtue? You needn't be she'll be fine.'

Mandy tilted her head and looked at him appraisingly. 'You like her don't you? And when I say like I mean sexually, you have feelings for her beyond friendship.'

Sherlock pursed his lips for a moment. 'So what if my feelings for Molly are...something more? Surely she deserves more, something better than me?'

'Maybe she does but that's not something you can change. You're the one she wants and try as she might she hasn't been able to alter that fact. Would you be happy to see her single and alone for the rest of her life because you were worried you weren't man enough for her?'

With that Mandy finished her drink and left him to think about what she had said. 

Molly followed soon after, taking a chance to go to bed earlier than Sherlock, when he was cornered by Martha. She figured that maybe sleeping with him would be easier if she wasn't getting ready for bed at the same time as he was.

By the time Sherlock finally got back to his room Molly was already sound asleep. He quickly changed and watched her for a moment by the light from the bathroom. Her hair was spread across her pillow, her hand lying over his side of the bed as though searching for him. She looked so peaceful and welcoming, as though she belonged there in his bed. 

He turned off the light and slid under the covers pausing briefly to press his lips to her forehead before pulling her against his chest just as he had the night before. He yawned, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, her hair sliding through his fingers.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock wasn't too sure what first woke him. He came to gradually wondering what the time was and what was happening. It was only when what sounded like a firecracker or firework went off below their window that he sat bolt upright in shock already reaching for the lamp at the side of his bed. At the loud bang Molly half yelped before reaching for him.

He clicked the lamp switch but nothing happened, 'Bloody Hell,' he muttered under his breath. 'Hang on, let me get the main light.' He hopped out of bed and felt his way over to the light switch for the bathroom. The room seemed to be pitch black, there was no light at all. 'Open the curtain Molly, I can't see a ow...fuck!'

'Are you OK?' Molly asked as she flung back the curtain letting in no light at all. There didn't seem to be any moonlight at all to help them.

'Obviously not Molly but thanks for asking.'

'Alright grumpy, what did you do?'

'Stubbed my toe on the coffee table.' There was a click, click from the point where Sherlock spoke but no light. 'Dammit, the lights are out.'

At that moment there was another loud bang as another firecracker went off over near the library. There were more shouts and screams from outside.

'It's obviously another prank. I need to get the lights back on. You stay here, I'll go and check the circuit board in the kitchens.'

Just at that moment there was a rumble of thunder from outside and Molly squealed. 'No, no hang on. I'm coming with you.'

She heard a snort from Sherlock. 'Don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder.'

'OK I won't tell you...just...just give me a sec.'

He could hear her putting on her slippers and no doubt grabbing a dressing gown. He did the same and then checked his jacket and found the small penlight he normally carried, flicking it on once he found it.

It didn't give out much light but it was enough to stop them barrelling into more furniture. At the second rumble of thunder Molly grabbed hold of Sherlock's arm and held on tighter that he would have thought was possible given her size. There was something quite endearing about her fear but they needed to try to help sort out this mess.

As they made their way down the stairs and out into the rain soaked quad there came an almighty crash from one of the classrooms behind them. At the same time someone across the quad screamed as though their life depended on it. 

Sherlock turned to Molly, pushing her into an alcove, 'wait here, don't move, I'll come back for you.' For a split second his face was lit by a flash of lightening but before Molly could reach out for him he was gone. 

She was tempted to crouch down into a ball, like she had done as a small child but she gritted her teeth and forced herself to stay standing.

All she could see was rain and a couple of small flashlights bobbing around on the quad converging on something or someone on the other side, Molly assumed it was whoever had screamed. Another rumble of thunder had her cowering for a moment before she decided to ignore Sherlock's instructions and head toward the lights. Anything to not be alone.

As she reached the grass someone almost knocked her over. She caught herself before she went down but then squinted as a light was shone into her eyes, blinding her. The next moment whoever it was caught her by her hair pulling her head back. A strange machine like voice whispered in her ear, 'fucking bitch' before something cold was drawn across her throat.

Molly screamed and clawed at her neck terrified she would find her throat had been slit. At the same time whoever it was let go of her hair, giving her a shove and she fell to the floor banging her knee in the process. To top it all off another firecracker went off only metres away making Molly jump.

She sobbed as she knelt on the floor still holding her neck checking for any cuts. 'Molly, Molly, dammit. Where are you?'

Molly sobbed again, this time with relief. 'I'm here, Sherlock, I'm here.'

The next moment she felt strong arms around her lifting her up. 'Are you hurt? What happened?'

'He...he was here, he did something to my throat. What did he do?'

Sherlock shone his light on her neck, shaking it as the light flickered before dying.

'It's alright, it's just marker pen. Whoever it is is just frightening people rather than hurting them. They're just causing chaos. Arthur is heading to the circuit board. I need to find out who’s doing this.'

He started to move away but Molly caught at his arm, 'wait...don't go, please, I'm frightened.'

Once again his face was lit up for a second by another flash of lightening, Molly felt his hand cradle her face, his thumb sliding slowly across her mouth. For a split second she would have sworn she felt his lips press to hers. There was a moment of absolute stillness, no noise, no light, no nothing. Molly wasn't even sure whether he was still there. Then his lips pressed to hers again and she felt his hands curl around her arms holding her too him.

Her mouth opened to his and as he deepened the kiss there was a roll of thunder which rumbled directly overhead sending shivers down Molly's spine, she wasn't sure whether they were from fear or desire or a combination of both. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He was kissing her and it was everything, her whole world narrowed down to his mouth on hers. Then as fast as it had started it ended and he was gone.

Molly only had time to stagger slightly putting her hand out to steady herself against the nearby wall when suddenly what seemed like every light in the college came on at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you wanted bedroom action but hope this keeps you going for now, we still have a way to go.


	15. Chapter 15

It seemed to take hours to get to the bottom of what had happened in the college that night. It was clear that the prankster had been intent on causing as much chaos and fear as possible and they had more than succeeded in their mission. The fuses had been completely removed from the old circuit board which is why it had taken so long to put right. Arthur had had to find the spares and replace them all before turning the power back on. 

At least six firecrackers had been set off across the campus at varying intervals. Sherlock also found another two unfired, possibly they'd become too damp due to the rain. 

The crashes that had been heard separately had been caused by furniture in two of the classrooms being piled up and roped together so they could be pulled down with a single tug. 

Lastly half a dozen staff and students had been assaulted with the prankster pretending to slash their throats. Instead red marker pen had been used to draw a line in each case. As Molly could attest though in the darkness and the confusion for a moment it had seemed real enough. She kept putting her hand to her throat as if to check even now that it wasn't real.

By the time all the staff and students had been accounted for it was past four in the morning. The Warden who was back on campus had found Sherlock and demanded his presence in her rooms at ten the following morning. Things, it seemed, were coming to a head.

All Molly knew was that she was dead on her feet. When Sherlock finally made his way over to her he sent her straight back to his room with instructions to get some sleep. 'I'll be here a while longer Molly. There's no point waiting. I'll see you in the morning.'

The storm had finally broken and moved on just leaving a lighter summer rain shower in its place. Molly wrapped her dressing gown round her as she slowly made her way back to Sherlock's bed yawning as she went. Part of her wanted to think about that kiss, wanted to try to figure out what it meant but she was just too tired. When her head finally hit the pillow she went out like a light.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

When Molly woke up the next morning it was to an empty bed. She lay for a moment in the early morning light staring at the ceiling her mind spinning over the events during the night. It had been such a strange dreamlike sequence of events that Molly could hardly believe it had taken place. The icing on the cake of weirdness had been that kiss from Sherlock.

Molly's felt light-headed just thinking about it. Her lips still felt a little bruised from the intensity. But there was only one question in her mind; why? Why had he kissed her? Was it the heat of the moment? Unlikely, Sherlock wasn't the sort to get carried away unintentionally. She really wished she could believe in Occam's Razor, the simplest explanation, that he just plain fancied her but she couldn't. The answer that was niggling away at the back of her mind was the one unfortunately that seemed the most like Sherlock. She had been scared, she had been stopping him from doing what he needed to do so he did the fastest thing he could think of to calm her down. He'd kissed her and it had worked.

She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that, after all these years, he would still stoop to that level of manipulation with her. And on top of everything else did he have to have been so damn good? That kiss was the sort of kiss to launch a thousand fantasies. She'd already been feeling frustrated because of him and this was just ramping her need up to another level. She could not spend another night in his bed, not now, not after this. 

She felt much more refreshed after her shower although it had taken her over ten minutes of soap and scrubbing to remove the red line across her throat curtesy of the prankster. Even then she could swear she could still see a faint mark. It was a good job they hadn't attacked anyone with a weak heart because Molly had been truly terrified at that moment when she had felt what she had thought was a blade crossing her neck. It made her heart race just thinking about it and she had to grip the sides of the sink and take deep breaths until she got herself back under control.

Breakfast was another subdued event. There was still no sign of Sherlock and Molly made a mental note to check the lab afterwards knowing that that was where she would probably find him.

Mandy had greeted her and the two had hugged briefly before comparing their experiences of the night before. Molly wondered whether to tell her friend about the kiss but truth be told she was a little embarrassed at the impression it would paint of Sherlock and she didn't want Mandy to think badly of him.

Mandy had had a similar time the night before although rather than a fake throat slash she had been pulled across the quad before being thrown onto the grass. She had a similar recollection of a strange voice muttering obscenities at her as she was being dragged. Molly made a mental note to mention it to Sherlock.

She went down about 9.30 and took with her some toast with her for him to eat. She was determined to make him eat at least semi-regularly. He was sat examining something through the microscope as she approached and he waved her to a stool next to him. He'd managed to get dressed at some point though she hadn't any recollection of him being in the room when she'd been sleeping.

'Ah good you're here. Now I need you to describe the voice you heard last night. You said it was male, correct?'

Molly sat and thought for a moment and it was long enough for Sherlock to get restless. He leant forwards. 'What is it? Something's bothering you.'

'Yes, it's just....last night I was in shock, I was scared and I assumed the voice I heard was a man, but I think that was mainly because that's what I expected, that a man would do that but.....'

'Yes....go on.'

'Now, I'm not so sure, it was strange somehow, mechanical even. Like a voice spoken through some kind of synthesiser.'

'Brilliant, perfect. That was just what I was hoping you would say. The more I see what is happening the more this points to it being a woman. Most of the attacks are against women, there's a hatred there, but it's not sexual, not misogynistic. I don't think a man is involved but I think they want us to think they are, they're trying to throw me off their track.'

He glanced at his watch. 'Right, I need to go and meet with the Warden. Come on.'

'Oh, do you want me to come with you?'

'Of course, I need an assistant.'

Molly rolled her eyes but followed behind, curious to meet the Warden who sounded, according to Mandy, as though she ruled the place with a rod of iron although she was scrupulously fair with it.

At exactly ten o'clock they were shown into her sumptuous study by her PA. She directed them to the leather chairs, set around the unlit fire place, and offered them some tea.

'Mister Holmes, your reputation precedes you, I have to thank you for agreeing to take on our case but I need to know in light of recent events whether we haven't reached the time where we need to bring in the police.' 

She continued. 'I am still reluctant to if I don't have to but I cannot afford to see anyone actually being physically hurt on campus.'

Sherlock sat back with his hands in a prayer position under his chin, 'there is a definite danger that someone could get hurt, I can't deny that. But, having said that, if you call in the police, most of whom don't have the brains let alone the capabilities to be able to resolve this investigation, I think the perpetrator will go to ground. The incidents will stop but not for good. No, as soon as the police lose interest they'll start again and likely in a much more targeted and escalated way.'

Molly looked back at the Warden who was sat ramrod straight. She estimated she was late fifties, short, dark hair swept back from her forehead making her look quite stern. She thought for a moment.

'Maybe we can reduce the risk somewhat, I am proposing to close the campus to students. There are only a few seniors actually in residence at the moment and any who can't go home can be put up temporarily in a neighbouring college. We can do the same for the summer school students and just hire out class space elsewhere. That will just leave the staff on site.'

Sherlock nodded in approval. 'That would be beneficial; we need to give whoever this person is enough rope to hang themselves.'

'Let us hope it doesn't actually come to that but I know what you mean. Now there is one other problem, one that is a bit beyond me I'm afraid and that is social media. It seems some of last night’s antics were caught on camera and have already been uploaded onto...' She checked a piece of paper at her side, 'you tube and Twitter. We've even had calls from a couple of the local papers asking for statements. I don't suppose you have any idea what we might tell them.'

Sherlock smiled. 'That's easy, I suggest you deny all knowledge, blame a drunken student being stupid. Meanwhile I have some contacts who can spread a conspiracy theory about a poltergeist in the college. Your denial will give the theory more plausibility and there's nothing the internet likes more than a cover up. You may even find your student applications increase off the back of it, after all what student wouldn't want to stay at the infamous college with a resident ghost!'

The Warden raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. 'You would make an excellent PR officer should you ever wish to change profession. I can see the merits to your plan. Now is there anything else you need from me to track this person down or better still do you know who it is that is carrying these attacks out.'

'I've narrowed the list down to five but I don't want to say more until I have concrete proof, I'll let you know if you can help. One thing though, can you provide any evidence that you were where you said you were over the last two weeks?'

She reared back for a second before letting out a small laugh, 'ever the detective eh! It seems even I am under suspicion and quite right too. Yes, my PA will be able to give you some names and addresses of witnesses who can vouch for me.'

He smiled back at her. 'It seems therefore that my list will soon be down to four. Well, I must be getting on goodbye.'

As they left Sherlock asked Molly to get the details from the PA and then meet him in the lab.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

As she wandered back down she bumped into Mandy who was making her way back to her study. 'Hey Molly, how goes the investigation? Surely, there must have been sparks what with the two of you being all cooped up together in that lab.'

Molly laughed. 'Oh I wish!'

They were about to move on when Mandy stopped and caught Molly's arm. 'You know, I wasn't sure whether to say anything or not but...well, I confronted him about you last night.'

Molly's eyes widened. 'I'm sorry you did what? Why?'

'Well, I know you say there's nothing there but I didn't believe you. So I asked him....'

Molly felt her stomach drop, knowing what the answer would be but not sure she wanted to hear it, 'and what did he say?'

'He said he was worried.... that you deserved better than him, more than he could offer.'

'Oh.....but what the hell does that even mean?'

'Honestly, I think he has feelings for you. I just don't think he knows what to do with them. Maybe it's time you made a move, see how he reacts.' With that she kissed Molly on the cheek and left her to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s time for Molly to catch on that Sherlock's flirtations aren't all in her imagination – how should she react?


	16. Chapter 16

Molly had to take a moment. She went and sat in the cloisters opposite the chapel looking up through the ivy at the stain glass windows. Every so often she wished she were religious, that she could pray to a God and believe she might be heard. This felt like one of those times. For so long now she'd felt so very certain about Sherlock, who he was and how he felt about her. It had been black and white, no margin for confusion or error. But now, what Mandy had revealed, along with the kiss the previous night. Molly sat and thought back over the last week, the night watching the film sat with his arm around her, his displeasure over Johan and his agreeing to take her on the punting trip, which she remembered was supposed to be today. Given the events of the previous night though she was willing to postpone it. Even those strange flirtatious comments he'd made when they'd been in bed together.

As they all added up in Molly's mind she let out a gasp of shock and surprise, can it possibly be true? She thought. Yes.....I think he might....either that or I'm going mad...always a possibility

She giggled and smiled. She needed to do something, try something, nothing big just something small and see how he reacted. She picked up the papers and made her way back to the lab.

As she entered she could hear him banging about hearing what sounded like a book being slammed on the desk. 

'Hey, is everything OK?'

'No, everything is not OK. I was hoping to get something from those videos the students uploaded but it's all flashing lights, a few bangs, far too much squealing and screaming. And where have you been? Surely it doesn't take all morning just to get a few names and addresses.'

'Funnily enough Sherlock I'm not your slave, I stopped and chatted to Mandy. It was quite interesting; she had a few things to tell me.' She looked at him pointedly, her eyebrows raised.

She watched Sherlock closely and saw him go rigid for a second before he turned away and started to tidy up the files he'd been looking at. 'Yes well maybe a coffee first, then we can email the contacts and check those items over there from last night, I suspect we won't find any prints but we need to be thorough.'

Molly smiled and put the list on the table next to him brushing her hand briefly against his as she did before she moved over to the coffee machine but not before she'd heard the faint intake of breath from him as their hands touched.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

Sherlock wasn't a consulting detective for nothing, within a few minutes of Molly's arrival in the lab he knew she knew or at least suspected his feelings for her. In a way it was a relief....to finally have the need to do something taken out of his reluctant, fearful hands. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he sat down at the computer and opened up his email account.

She was starting to look a little tanned, the summer sun finally adding some colour to her normally white skin. Not that he minded her usual pale appearance; he was no sun worshipper himself. But she looked happier and healthier here, her sun dress, white with large fuchsia flowers, suited her, showing off her slim figure, skimming over her breasts and hips in a way that made him want to run his hands across her body. Her hair was tied back today in its normal high pony tail, the ends brushing against her shoulders as she moved the mugs about adding sugar to his coffee.

He let himself remember back to the night before and how his resistance to her had finally crumbled under her fear and her need for him. He needed her more than ever, couldn't wait to feel her skin against his again. This dance wouldn't play out for much longer now, he just knew it. 

As she turned back to him he let his gaze fall back to the computer screen hearing her walk up beside him and place the coffee to his right. She leant over his shoulder to read what he was writing and he could smell her perfume, suitably light and citrusy. If he'd been able to concentrate he had no doubt he could have worked out the exact brand but he was just trying to keep his hands moving across the keyboard. She was closer than normal, testing him. He felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder, could feel her breast pressing against his shoulder blade.

He felt her breath on his neck and it just became too much for him. It was the work of a moment to spin his chair round as he pulled her onto his knee and then he was finally kissing her. A second later he felt her start to relax, her hands moving from his shoulders to twist into his hair tugging on his curls sending ripples of sensation across his scalp and seemingly straight to his groin.

He groaned as they deepened the kiss his senses feeling overwhelmed with her taste, her smell her touch......

It was then the bell for lunch went, breaking Sherlock out of his mind palace. He opened his eyes confused for a minute wondering what was happening. He looked around to see Molly sitting over at another desk looking at something through a magnifying glass. She looked up as she realised he was staring at her and she smiled widely at him.

'Hey, you're back again. You seemed to slip into your mind palace in the middle of writing your email. Was it something important, a break in the case?'

He shook his head feeling a little embarrassed at her faith in him. 'No, no it turned out to be nothing. Lunch?'

She stood up and grinned' Oh good you're eating today. Yes I'm starving.'

He logged off the computer and together they made their way through to the dining hall.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Lunch was a very quiet event, there were just a few seniors left on campus others were already packing up and leaving. Mandy commented that future meals were likely to just take place in the staff common room, it wasn't worth using such a large room for slightly more than half a dozen people.

'How are things going?' She nudged Molly's elbow and nodded her head in Sherlock's direction.

Molly looked a bit askance knowing how observant he was, but he was facing away from them talking to Andrew and trying to ignore Johan who was attempting to join in the conversation.

'Umm so, so. I was a bit more touchy feely with him and he didn't pull away or anything, he did end up going into his mind palace though.' Molly chewed on her lip nervously.

Mandy snorted a little. 'I'm sorry his what?'

'Umm, it's a kind of meditation I suppose. He can access information quicker, it's part of how he solves his cases, he can link facts together, organise his thoughts....oh I don't know, it sounds so much better when he talks about it. I tried it once but just ended up falling asleep.'

'Molly, when you've quite finished giving away my trade secrets we need to discuss what we're doing this afternoon.'

Molly closed her eyes for a second before turning to Sherlock who was now sat on her other side. 'Why what's the plan for this afternoon?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Well I rather thought you had made me promise to take you punting but if that's off the table now...' He made to turn away from her but felt her hand on his arm.

'No, no I just assumed you wouldn't want to, what with everything that's been going on.'

'A promise is a promise and anyhow I've already booked the punt. We can have it from two which should give us enough time to walk down there after lunch.'

Molly smiled at him brightly and Sherlock felt his pulse pick up a little. 'Great, I can't wait. I've never been on a punt before.'

She turned back to Mandy still smiling widely to see Mandy with a knowing smile on her face nodding her head at what she had just heard.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

As Molly went down to the lodge a little later, to meet Sherlock, she couldn't help but be surprised by his changed appearance. He looked like he'd been transported back to the 1920's. He was wearing cream linen trousers, boat shoes and a baggy white shirt which seemed to be missing a couple of buttons and was exposing rather more chest that normal. Molly's mouth ran a little dry at the sight. She found herself wanting to trace the bone structure of his neck and chest with her fingers, if not her tongue. His skin was so white contrasting so sharply with his hair.

'Where on earth did you get that outfit from? Surely you didn't bring it with you?' She asked once she'd regained some of her composure.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw her and Molly wondered not for the first time if he could actually read her thoughts, 'for once Doctor Hooper you deduce correctly, I didn't bring this with me. I acquired the outfit courtesy of Arthur, let's just say a dark suit and dress shoes aren't really appropriate for punting. Shall we go?'

The weather was perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as they made their way down to the boating company. They'd brought a couple of files and some paperwork that Sherlock wanted to read through. It was all stolen from the HR files that the Warden had trustingly given him access to. Molly had tutted as he'd taken it and he'd thrown his hands up and promised he'd only borrowed the information and would put it back.

Molly herself had brought her novel which she was refusing to let Sherlock look at for fear he would ruin it by deducing the killer off the back cover or from the first line of chapter one or something equally ridiculous.

They chatted comfortably as they went and it was only when Molly saw the punts on the river that she got a bit nervous.

'Don't worry Molly, I know what I'm doing! Would it help if I told you I earned some money doing this when I lived here in Oxford?'

'Oh, did you?'

'For six months, after Mycroft persuaded my parents to cut off my money in a bid to curb my drug taking.' As he said those words he wished he hadn't, he had a sudden flashback to Molly slapping his face in the morgue almost a year ago. The look of disappointment on her face had made him regret his drug habit more than anything else had ever done.

Once again he felt her hand on his arm, he looked down at her drowning in her warm, brown eyes filled which such affection for him, affection he knew he didn't deserve.

'Hey, I've seen you battle your demons Sherlock and you won, you are not your past so don't beat yourself up about it.'

He smirked slightly, 'I think you know my ego well enough to know that's not a problem but...thank you Molly.' He hesitated a moment still looking down into her eyes, gradually he noticed the atmosphere around them start to change, like a current passing back and forth between them. He saw her pupils dilating and wondered if his own we're doing the same. 

He bent his head and did what he had wanted to do for so long, he kissed her. It wasn't like the madness of the previous night. It was gentle, sweet even, though that was a description he was loathed to use relating to himself.

He felt her hands press against his chest as his own arm looped around her waist pulling her close, the other on the back of her head helping him to deepen the kiss. It just felt so right and he thought that maybe he could do this this time.

When he pulled away from her a moment later she looked almost dazed, her cheeks were flushed and her lips delightfully swollen and red. 'Oh,' was all she could manage as her fingers slid over her lips.

'Come on we don't want to miss our booking. I know what these sharks are like they'll resell our boat if we don't turn up.' He held out his hand to her and saw her smile shyly as she took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have some real movement. Sorry about the mind palace kiss earlier, it just didn't feel like the right time for them but I couldn't resist imagining the kiss. Hope you didn't get too angry with me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re into the punting trip now so enjoy. I’ll apologise now to anyone who knows Oxford well, I was relying on the local punting websites for river information.

The punt was long and flat bottomed and big enough for maybe four people. As Sherlock helped Molly in she found she was sat against a cushioned backrest with her legs straight out in front of her, almost lying down. It was very comfortable and relaxing. Sherlock meanwhile was stood on the end of the boat re-familiarising himself with the pole and chatting to the staff about the flow of the river and the changes he might expect after a few years away.

Molly shifted slightly so she could rest her arm on the side of the punt letting her hand feel the coolness of the water. It seemed a very popular activity given the weather and there were quite a few punts and rowing boats making their way up and down. Most were tourist boats with staff giving out information about Oxford and the colleges but there were a few having a go like themselves.

They were soon underway and Molly had to acknowledge that the sight of Sherlock punting was quite simply was of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and as he drove the pole down into the river bed and back up she could see the muscles in his forearms bunching and relaxing, it was mesmerising to watch. He quickly guided them out into the flow of traffic, easily manoeuvring their way down the river. He seemed to have a good, steady style, not jerky and it felt as though they were flying along the water.

As she watched him work she thought back to the kiss they had shared just a few minutes earlier. She was half tempted to touch her lips again but knew if she did that he would know exactly what she was thinking about. She felt that little seed of hope that Mandy had planted earlier starting to grow shoots. Was it really possible that he was starting to have feelings for her? That they were actually embarking on a relationship together. She felt a burst of warmth and happiness in her chest and could do nothing to stop the smile from spreading across her face. Sherlock noticed and after raising an eyebrow he smiled back looking more honestly happy than she had ever seen him look before.

It didn't take long for the smile to drop off his face though and be replaced by his normal look of irritation. At the same time the punt slowed and Molly glanced round to see what the problem was. It seemed that some poor sap, trying his hand at punting, was making a hash of it; his punt sideways in the water and blocking all the traffic, his wife bright red with embarrassment.

Sherlock ever helpful shouted across. 'Bloody hell man get off the river if you don't know what you're doing. You look like you're trying to clear a drain with that pole not punt with it!'

A moment later there was a shout from the river bank less than ten feet to their left. 'Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes is that you? I'd recognise that voice and those insults anywhere.' 

Molly saw a strange expression pass across Sherlock's face but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it meant. They both turned to see a blond woman, very expensively though casually dressed, walking a small dog at the side of the river. 

Sherlock moved the punt to the side allowing other traffic to pass them. 'Nicole! Not like you to exercise, not like this anyway. You're looking....well.'

Molly hadn't often seen Sherlock holding back and being diplomatic but that was definitely the impression she was getting from this strange encounter.

The woman smiled widely, her face immaculately but discreetly made up. 'By well you mean rich and yes I am, very! I didn't know you were here, in Oxford, you should have looked me up for old time’s sake.' Molly's jaw dropped as she saw the woman wink at Sherlock whilst completely ignoring the fact that she were even there.

She reminded Molly of Irene Adler, the woman that Sherlock had recognised from "not her face". She had never met the woman but she'd certainly looked her up on the internet where there had been plenty of photos and videos most of which had made Molly sick with jealousy. This woman was just the same; confident, smart and exuding sex appeal. Was that his type? If so it was nothing like her. Molly felt her previously exuberant mood starting to dissipate.

'I don't think your husband would have appreciated me coming round.' Sherlock responded seething with sarcasm.

Nicole smirked and looked, for a moment, like a female version of Sherlock, 'no, you're right about that. Trouble is his money is the only thing he's good for. Not like you, if memory serves, you were good at so many things.'

The way she said it left Molly in no doubt about what exactly she was referring to. Molly coloured at the thought of Sherlock and this woman in bed together.

Sherlock looked as though he was itching to say something more but in the end he stayed polite and just commented that they had to be getting on.

'Goodbye then Sherlock, it was good seeing you again after all these years,' she finally turned to Molly, acknowledging her presence for the first time. 'You're a very fortunate woman but then I expect you know that. Enjoy it whilst it lasts, though I don't expect it will be for long. You never could stay faithful, could you Sherlock?'

With that she turned away continuing up the path; the small dog at her side yapping away merrily.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

As Sherlock pushed them off from the side Molly wondered whether she should ask him about the encounter but he looked so tight and angry that she decided to leave it, at least for now. It's not as though it wasn't obvious anyway. She was clearly someone he'd had a relationship with when he'd been here in Oxford studying. It also looked like it had ended badly when Sherlock had been unfaithful. This was a side of him that Molly had never seen before, never even thought was there and she was both baffled and insanely curious.

After about fifteen more minutes Sherlock took them off down a smaller quieter tributary before eventually pulling the punt to one side underneath a tree giving them some shade from the sun.

After he'd finished tying them up to a small post he climbed down into the punt to sit opposite Molly.'There's a tea basket just behind your seat, would you pass me some water please, it's hot work punting on a day like today.'

Molly found the basket and brought it forward pulling out some water and passing it to him. She'd struggled to relax after their interlude with the mysterious Nicole but it hadn't stopped her noticing and appreciating the droplets of sweat sliding down his throat and chest. 

He drank the water before letting his head fall back on the seat; his eyes closed just enjoying doing nothing for a moment. If Molly had been feeling more confident about them she would happily have crawled onto his lap and helped him cool down...or heat up further, whichever.

Instead she decanted the basket taking out the flasks of hot water, the delicate cups and saucers. This was a fancy old fashioned basket, which seemed to fit perfectly with an old fashioned punting trip.

'You needn't worry,' said Sherlock, his eyes still closed.

Molly frowned slightly. 'Sorry, worry about what?' 

'Nicole. That was a lifetime ago; I'm not the same person now.' As he said the words he winced internally suddenly not so sure of himself. Was that really a statement he could make? It felt more than ever as though his past was intricately tied up with his future. Was he really so sure he should embark on a relationship? What had felt like a lifetime ago now felt very real again, being back in Oxford, thinking about his time there and now bumping into Nicole, of all people. 

He opened his eyes and lifted his head looking across at Molly who was biting her lip and looking back at him nervously. Could he really promise he wouldn't treat her as badly, maybe he just wasn't capable of a normal relationship? He sat up and changed the subject abruptly, 'are you pouring that tea or just reheating it with your hands?' He reached forward and took his files before lying on his side as he looked through the top one. He could hear Molly pouring the tea but didn't trust himself to look at her. He didn't want to see the hurt that was no doubt in her eyes from his sudden dismissal.

Molly just couldn't make him out today, he seemed almost schizophrenic in his attitude towards her, kissing her one minute and ignoring her the next. Well two could play at that game. She poured out the teas and then picked up her book before lying back on the cushions to read it.

It was no good though; Sherlock kept finding his eyes and his thoughts drifting back towards Molly. He couldn't help but watch the way the sun picked out the golden highlights in her hair, the faint laughter lines around her eyes and her mouth; that sensitive, mobile mouth, a small smile playing on her lips. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his back and he felt almost boneless. Desire flooding through him.

She glanced over at him briefly and smiled and in that exact moment it all fell into place and he realised; realised that this was so much more than sex or a relationship. He was in love, in love with Molly Hooper; the one thing he'd thought he wasn't capable of, the human weakness he'd thought was beneath him. Blood pounded in his ears and he felt dizzy as though he couldn't quite catch his breath, how had this happened.

He closed his eyes and pushed the files away letting his mind try to comprehend his feelings. He thought love would be more destructive than this, that it would burn and consume him and that there would be nothing left of his mind and his intellect, the person he wanted to be. But it wasn't like that at all, he felt empowered, strengthened. With her beside him he could face all the obstacles in the world and succeed. She enhanced him rather than depleted him.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

Ten minutes later when Molly glanced over at Sherlock a second time he was fast asleep, his long limbs splayed out against the cushions. He'd looked exhausted after the events of the night before and she knew he hadn't had enough sleep. It would be good to see him able to catch up a bit. 

She heard some laughter and music from a boat passing nearby and looked round angrily hoping it wouldn't disturb him but he slept on, his face relaxing, making him look so much younger. She wondered once again what demons were haunting him from his past. She couldn't help but think that something had happened here all those years ago, more than just infidelity. Something bad must have happened that had set him on this path of abstinence and rejection of emotion. She wondered if he would ever trust her enough to tell her; she could only hope so.

She put her book to one side and watched him for a moment wondering not for the first time if he really could be hers, hoping and praying that maybe he could be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am back again with the second part of the punting trip. I think it's about time for our couple to heat things up a bit isn't it. You've all been so patient so thank you.

Molly finally woke him up just after five. He opened his eyes sleepily to find her leaning over him, the sun behind her, streams of golden light peeking through her hair.

'Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up.' She smiled as she knelt next to him her hand on his shoulder which she'd gently shook to rouse him.

'Mmm now that's a sight to wake up to. Kiss me Molly.'

She looked a little confused but smiled and leant over him to peck him on the lips. He quickly took the opportunity to take advantage of her unbalanced state and as she leant forward her pulled her round until she was on her back and he was leaning over her. The punt rocked dangerously for a moment and she gasped in shock.

'I said a kiss Molly, not something I'd receive from Mrs Hudson.' He bent his head and kissed her, leaning his weight on her enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. He felt desire flooding through him once more and he held her body to him as he bit on her lip forcing her to open her mouth to him, his tongue delving straight in, tasting her. He groaned at the sensation of her hands running over his back, tracing down his spine through the thin shirt.

He felt his body push instinctively against her and heard her moaning in response. The kiss moved on and developed and he soon realised they were in danger of moving too fast, not to mention they were in a very public place.... but he just couldn't bring himself to care. 

His hand slid down the length of her body from her shoulder to her hip wishing he could feel her naked flesh beneath his fevered touch. He broke off from kissing her knowing she was breathing as heavily as he was as he kissed down the length of her beautiful, exquisite neck. He could feel her pulling on his shirt before her hands slid across his bare skin causing him to press against her further.

Molly was completely lost in him. She felt as though her rational mind had stopped working and the base animal within her had taken over. She wanted to feel him naked above her; joining with her. She couldn't get enough of him, his kiss had consumed her. She knew already, instinctively, that he had ruined her for any other men. She was his now whether he wanted her or not and God knows she wanted him.

She pulled at his shirt needing to feel his skin. He shifted against her and she could feel he was ready for her, she was vaguely aware that they shouldn't be doing this, not here not now but she felt as though she were drugged, intoxicated by his kisses and his touch. If anyone were going to stop this it would have to be Sherlock. 

 

And it was? He heard another punt approaching, this one filled with what sounded like a bunch of teenage lads. He was only too aware of their compromised position and certainly didn't want to end up starring in some viral video on you tube. He sat up, breathing heavily, tucking his shirt back in as he glanced up the river. Luckily the lads were engrossed in something else and hadn't yet noticed them. He held his hand out to Molly helping her to sit up smiling at her lips, swollen from his kisses, before he pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

Molly smiled back at him, straightening her dress back down, she'd never seen Sherlock looking so dishevelled, his curls seemed to all be sticking up in different directions and he had what looked like the start of a love bite just above his collarbone, Molly could barely even remember doing it. 

'God, Sherlock what was that! I nearly....we nearly....oh!'

Molly knew she was blushing at the thought of how close she had come to letting him do whatever he wanted with her. That wasn't like her at all, she'd never had a one night stand and had always made guys wait before she'd sleep with them. 

'Yes, but unfortunately we didn't. I think I need a moment to calm down before I can punt, these trousers don't leave a lot to the imagination.'

Molly giggled at his predicament, causing him to glare at her momentarily before he joined in her smiles. He pulled her over to sit beside him and put his arm around her shoulder, sharing the remains of his bottle of water with her.

'Sherlock?'

'Hmm'

'What is this....us I mean?'

He was silent for a moment wondering how far to go. He wasn't quite at the point of declaring his undying love for her, he needed to feel confident in his feelings, but he knew he couldn't brush her off either.

'Honestly, I'm not quite sure but I know I'm enjoying it and I want to see where it takes us. I...I do care about you Molly. Is that enough?' 

'For now, yes it's enough. Now you'd best get us back before I get tempted to ravage you again.'

He snorted. 'You ravaged me, I think you'll find it was the other way around.'

She smiled at him wickedly and he felt the blood run south again. 'Hmm you're right, you'd know if I'd ravaged you.' 

It was another ten minutes before he felt calm enough to stand.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

It felt strange to Molly as they made their way, hand in hand, back to the college. She felt as though she were coming back to reality after being in a dream. She couldn't help but keep glancing down at their joined hands as though to check that this, them, was still real.

When they made it back up to their rooms he stopped outside Molly's door and as she leant back against the wall he put his hands either side of her head bending his head to her ear.

'I don't suppose you want to finish what we started earlier do you?' He kissed her neck sucking the skin into his mouth lightly hearing her gasp and feeling her hands resting lightly on his hips.

'I want to, I really do...'

'But?'

Molly couldn't believe she was actually going to say this.'But I think we should wait, just a little bit. This is still so new, and....I don't want to rush things. Let's enjoy just being together without the pressure of sex.'

'Mmm can't promise I won't pressure you,' he hummed as his tongue trailed down her throat. He heard her moaning in response before he lifted his head and kissed her; a slow, languid, passion filled kiss which made him long to just strip her naked and kiss every inch of her, tasting her, exploring her.

The kiss seemed to last for hours though in reality it was only minutes and when she broke away he rested his forehead against hers breathing hard once more. 'Until later then Molly. I think you'll find I need to use the shower first. Only fair!' He smirked and pushed away from her making his way to his own room. He looked back at her enjoying seeing her dazed and hot for him.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

By the time the bell rang for the evening meal they'd both managed to shower and change. Molly was just revelling in the ability to touch Sherlock and kiss him whenever she wanted. It was intoxicating and she knew she would always want more. They made their way to the staff common room together and Molly felt a little nervous about showing off their new found togetherness.

She needn't have worried though because as they entered into the room they walked right into the middle of a full blown argument.

'...and don't think I haven't seen you copy pasting from your own student's document. Plagiarising student work is about as low as you can go. Your time here is limited and you know it, that's why you've been orchestrating all these pranks.' Martha's finger was jabbing towards Alison and she looked so angry she was almost foaming at the mouth.

Alison in turn was white faced and shaking.'You vicious old bitch, you've had it in for me since the moment I started. Can't bear to see someone young and attractive getting on. Just because you've been left to rot, being overlooked at every turn for every promotion you've gone for doesn't mean you can take it out on me. You're stark raving mad if you think I'm responsible for what's been going on here.'

Andrew was trying to position himself between the two women, looking anxiously from one to the other. 'Please ladies, control yourselves, we have guests here, the domestics are still in the room. Can we not discuss this in a more professional manner?'

Martha turned on him instead, 'that's right stick up for her. Don't think I haven't seen you letching after her. It's disgusting in a man of your age. And don't think I haven't noticed that none of these pranks have been aimed at any of the men here.' She turned back to Alison, 'it's because you're a woman hating slag.'

It seemed that insult was one too far for Alison who slapped Martha across the face causing an intake of breath from most people in the room. Molly couldn't help but notice that Sherlock was leaning against the wall next to the entrance, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed and a smile playing on his lips. She swore he was enjoying what everyone else was finding painfully embarrassing.

Martha held her hand up to her cheek her mouth hanging open in shock. 'I'll have your job for this, just you wait and see if I don't. I will not be assaulted and humiliated in front of my work colleagues by a little cheating little whore like you.'

Mandy came forward and put her arm around Martha's shoulder. At least she tried to but Martha shrugged her off. 'Come on Martha, things a have got a little heated and out of hand. I'm sure we all just need to take a moment and calm down. Everyone's on edge what with everything that's been taking place but we mustn't make accusations without any proof to back them up. Isn't that right Sherlock?' She looked to him pleadingly as did everyone else in the room.

'Oh I don't know a good fight can sometimes get everything out in the open, clear the air..... I can confirm however that Alison isn't responsible for the pranks. Yes, you're no doubt right about the plagiarism but that's the problem don't you see?'

He looked around the room expectantly and then held his hands up in despair when he realised no one was keeping up with him. 'Let me spell it out then, she's just not bright enough to have orchestrated all these events and she certainly wasn't responsible for the blackout. I was with her in the quad when Molly was attacked by the perpetrator so she couldn't have carried that out.'

Alison didn't look very content at Sherlock's support of her and Molly couldn't blame her, it was rather the double edged sword. 

Martha looked as though someone had popped her, she seemed to deflate and age as the anger and adrenaline that had been fuelling her seeped out. This time when Mandy went to support her she allowed it and left, with Mandy promising to get her settled in her own room.

When the door closed behind them Alison collapsed into the nearest chair and burst into tears. Molly saw Johan rushing to her side and Alison's quick glance as he did. It looked like she was going to use the situation to secure some attention from the guy she'd been after for a while. 

Everyone else seemed to feel the release of pressure in the room and there was a low buzz as various different conversations started up. Even the three domestic staff forgot their work for a moment to gossip about what had just happened. 

Sherlock and Molly joined Andrew over by the small bar as he poured himself a stiff whiskey. He shook his head at them as they approached, 'this is not good, not good at all. I'm very much afraid that we are going to tear ourselves apart with suspicion and accusations. We have to find out who is at the bottom of it all before the college reaches the point of no return. It's always been such a good place to work and I would hate to see that change.'

Sherlock helped himself to a glass of wine, pouring another which he passed to Molly, 'I've often found that the repercussions of these kinds of events can be far more destructive than the actual intended consequences. I'm getting closer to identifying our prankster but like I said, this person is clever, very good at covering their tracks. But I'll get there, I always do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you enjoy the punting trip? I hope so. I would pay good money to see Sherlock punting in that outfit, plenty of chest showing.....sorry where was I? I seem to have distracted myself ;).


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the evening was quiet in comparison to the start. Martha stayed and ate in her room although Mandy eventually joined them back in the common room. Molly couldn't help but think that the whole fight had been a good thing as far as Alison's love life was concerned, Johan seemed to be very solicitous and protective of her and she was milking it for all it was worth.

After eating, Sherlock soon made it obvious that he was bored and looking to leave. Molly said her goodbyes and just smiled when Mandy raised her eyebrows questioningly at her. As they left the room he caught her hand and towed her back across the quad towards their rooms. Molly laughed at his sense of purpose but Sherlock just growled in response sending a shudder of lust through Molly's body.

When they got back he opened up his door and motioned for her to enter. She walked past him hoping as she did that she would be strong enough to make it to her own room eventually without succumbing completely to him. He closed the door behind him and leant against it looking at her.

'Molly, you have no idea the thoughts that have been running through my mind.' He held up his hand to stop her response, 'I know, I know you want us to go slow, though God knows why, but surely...' He pushed away from the door and walked towards her heating her up with his heavy gaze, 'surely...there is something we can do that won't overstep your rules.' He stood in front of her and Molly's breath hitched in her throat. She could smell his cologne, his very essence and it made her mouth water. She bit her lip looking back up at him and he lifted his thumb to her mouth pulling her lip from between her teeth. 'The only person who should be biting that lip Molly....is me.' 

He cradled her face and pulled her face to his. Her mouth opened automatically to him and she had to grasp at his lapels to keep herself upright. She could feel his tongue in her mouth, his hand pulling on her hair as he tilted her head to allow him to kiss her more thoroughly. All she could think was dear God where did he learn to kiss like this. He was so good she could feel herself starting to come undone and he hadn't even touched her.... not really. 

Slowly he walked her back until the back of her knees hit the bed and then he was lying on her; his weight pressing her into the mattress. She found herself pushing his jacket off his shoulders loving the feel of his muscles under her fingers. He was wearing one of his lusciously tight shirts and all Molly wanted to do was take it off him, it felt like it was all she had ever wanted to do ever since the moment he'd first stepped into her morgue all those years ago. She knew she was sending the wrong signals to him but she trusted he knew her concerns and would stop when she needed him too. 

His skin was warm and smooth. He leant up a little watching as she undid the buttons one by one and Molly had never seen such a look of lust on his face. The second she removed the shirt he was kissing her again, his own hands making quick work of her blouse and pushing her bra to one side releasing her breast to his eager warm mouth. He sucked on her nipple before letting his tongue circle round it and Molly gasped at the sensation. It seemed to be setting off nerve endings directly in her centre and she found herself pushing up against him desperate for some friction, anything to relieve this feeling.

Sherlock seemed to know instinctively what she needed and he ground his erection against her his own groans echoing through her body. She anchored her hands in his hair holding him to her breast feeling her orgasm rising deliciously. As she came, releasing all the frustration of the last few days she knew she was crying out his name. She felt him kiss his way back up her chest and neck until he was able to kiss her one last time feeling her start to collapse back on the bed.

He rolled off her with a self-satisfied smirk and pulled her against his side. He couldn't help the slight groan he let out as he adjusted his trousers trying to make his hard on more comfortable.

Molly appreciated him not pressing her for more but she also couldn't be such a tease as to leave him like this. As he held her close she let her hand trail down over his naked chest letting her nails scrape over his stomach feeling his muscles twitch. When she got to his trousers she carried on feeling the length of him before squeezing him lightly through the material. He groaned deep and low in his throat and couldn't help but push up into her grasp. 

She knelt up and started to undo his trousers when he grabbed at her hands stopping her. She looked up at him. 'You don't have to do this Molly, I don't expect anything in return.'

She smiled, 'I know. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do.' Her smile turned slightly wicked as she added, 'and I've always wanted to taste you.'

Sherlock wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more erotic than Molly Hooper's mouth on his cock. He watched her fascinated as she took him into her warm mouth, feeling her tongue circling the tip before her teeth scraped down his shaft. He gripped the sheets desperately trying not to thrust up into her, trying not to just fuck her mouth but she was doing everything just right making him teeter on the edge of ejaculation for so long he thought he would just explode. 

When her hand snaked between his legs rolling his balls in her small grasp he tugged on her hair, calling her name as a warning but she just took him deeper swallowing his come as it streamed into her.

When she'd finished she sat up smiling at him and he pulled her down to him for another kiss tasting himself on her lips and her tongue. He groaned as he did knowing that it wouldn't take long for him to be ready for her again. He pulled away. 'Molly, if you're not intending to sleep in my bed tonight and letting me spend the next few hours fucking you into oblivion I suggest you might want to retire.'

She laughed lightly as she looked down at him. 'Fair enough. I'll bid you good night then Mister Holmes.' She leant down and kissed him once more before pushing off and going through the shared bathroom to reach her own bedroom. 

He lay in the semi-darkness for a while contemplating how much had changed between them in the last 24 hours and could honestly say that he had not one single regret.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH 

The next day Molly woke bright and early; a smile quickly creeping across her face as she remembered the events of the day before. She soon showered and dressed but the change in her mood came as she exited her room ready for breakfast and she saw three sheets of paper pinned up on the corridor wall opposite her door. She frowned in confusion knowing they had most definitely not been there the day before.

They were A4 and appeared to be individual scans of what were obviously old pictures, possibly Polaroids. The quality wasn't good since they'd been enlarged making them fuzzy and distorted but there was no mistaking who they were of and the content.

They were all pictures of Sherlock; he looked to be about 18 or 19, so much younger, but the curls and the eyes it was definitely him.

He was naked in each of them and there was a girl in the first two who was obviously going down on him. In the first he was looking down his own body, watching the girl, his eyes half open. In the second he was obviously in the throes of his orgasm; head flung back, his mouth open and his hand holding the back of the girl's head.

In the last he was lazily, arrogantly staring straight at the camera, completely nude, cigarette in hand; his semi-erect penis lying on his abdomen.

Molly knew she should take them down or at least turn away but it was as though she were gripped by a kind of morbid fascination. He looked familiar but also so unlike himself. Even the night before he hadn't looked this undone, this disdainfully confident. She just couldn't look away.

It was the sudden intake of breath from behind her and a familiar hand reaching round her pulling the pictures down that broke her out of her trance. She turned around blushing and stammering out an apology to find Sherlock white faced and furious as he balled up the pictures in his hands.

'Oh God, Sherlock I'm so sorry...I...I'm sure they're just fakes...photoshops, it's so easy to do nowadays.' 

She desperately wanted him to nod, to agree with her, to say it wasn't him but when he finally looked her in the eye she saw two spots of red on his cheeks highlighting both his anger and embarrassment. 'It's OK Molly; you don't have to try to cover for me. They're real enough, I just hadn't realised there were still copies out there.'

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply making an obvious effort to try and control his emotions. He opened his eyes and focused on her again for a moment, 'this is a good thing. It has to help us narrow down the field. These,' he held up the crumpled balls of paper, 'wouldn't have been easy to come by.'

He turned back towards his room. 'I need to make some calls. I don't want any breakfast so I'll see you later.' With that dismissal he walked into his room slamming the door behind him leaving a stunned Molly in his wake.

As she slowly, thoughtfully made her way round to the common room for breakfast she was unsurprised but angry to see more copies of the photos pinned up at various intervals along with photocopies of some of the newspaper articles from the year before from interviews with that woman Janine. Even though Mary had once told her they were untrue she'd always felt a sickening pit of jealousy at the sight of them. This time she didn't hesitate but tore them down as she saw them.

By the time she got to the common room she had about 12 sheets of paper in her hand. Mandy came forward holding another bunch. 'You've seen them then. What did Sherlock say? Are they even real?'

'Yes, they are. He's hoping this will give him something of a breakthrough.'

'I've asked the staff to destroy any others they find. I'm so sorry Molly. We brought you guys into this and yet you've been bearing some of the worst of it.'

Molly gave her a weak smile. 'It's fine..I'm sure...no, I know Sherlock has suffered worse than this.'

She sat down to breakfast vowing to herself that she would do everything possible to help Sherlock find this person before anyone else got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photos of Sherlock, in flagrante, were one of the first things that came to me as I developed this story so it was also one of the first scenes I wrote. It's taken a while to write the rest and finally be able to post and get your feedback.


	20. Chapter 20

After a quiet, tense breakfast Molly went in search of Sherlock. She tried the lab first given that that was where he most often was at this time of day but there was no sign of him. It was the same story when she went to his room.

In the end she spent the morning, as she'd been meaning to spend her holiday, trying to read and relax and not think about Sherlock Holmes. It was a beautiful day and she'd taken herself down to sit on one of the benches in the cloisters so she was out of the full glare of the sun. Her book was interesting and had just reached a crucial point which would normally have had her hooked but she kept finding herself staring across the grass, the book forgotten in her lap.

Her mind just kept going back over the events with Sherlock over the last twenty four hours. Being with him was already a roller coaster ride and Molly just had the feeling it would only get worse. She'd gone from the highs of their first proper kiss, to the lows of jealousy over Nicole. To the euphoria of an orgasm to the shock of the photos. He had barely acknowledged her this morning, there was certainly no recognition of their changed status in the tone of his voice.

In the end she put the book to one side and closed her eyes focusing, as she always did in life, on the positives. She had not only kissed him, but full on made out with him. Jeez she had even given the guy a blow job. That memory had her smiling widely and she vowed to only try to think about the good stuff going forward.

Just before lunch she tried to phone him and text him to see where he was but there was no response to either. A small drizzle of worry slid down her spine but she pushed it away. He was fine; they were fine.

Mandy eventually found her hiding place and suggested they both go into Oxford for some lunch. 'I don't know about you but today feels weird. I don't particularly want to be here. Let's get out, into the real world and forget all this crap. What do you say?'

Molly smiled at her. 'I say yes.'

She quickly dropped her book and water off in her room and picked up her bag and a light cardigan before setting off arm in arm with her friend. They made their way into the heart of the city wanting to feel the normality of life, be part of a crowd, hear people laughing and chatting and just getting on with everyday stuff.

Mandy had suggested a new Gastro Pub which had had amazing reviews for their food so they were heading towards it when Mandy suddenly tugged on Molly's arm. 'Hey, isn't that Sherlock? Over there,' she pointed towards a posh looking wine bar. 'Ooh who's that he's with? She's gorgeous.'

Molly looked over to see Sherlock leaving the place with a rather more dressed up Nicole on his arm. Her heels must have been at least three inches and that was also about the length of her skirt. Molly hated the fact that the two of them looked so perfect together, both in expensive designer clothes looking as though they owned the city.

To make matters worse, as she watched, Nicole laughed at something Sherlock said before turning to him and kissing him full on the lips.

Molly turned away fast not wanting to see anymore. She pulled away from Mandy's arm and just walked away in the opposite direction biting on her lip and trying not to cry. She could hear Mandy calling her name but she just couldn't bear to turn back and see any more.

A second later Mandy caught her up and hurriedly walked alongside her, 'hey Molly what's up? Slow down...please.' She caught her arm again slowing her to a halt. She took one look at her face and sighed. 'Food be damned, you need a drink. Come on, there's a pub just here you can tell me everything.'

Mandy took control, guiding Molly into the busy pub, ordering them some drinks and some chips and then finding them a seat in the back near some open doors looking out to an overcrowded beer garden.

'Right, drink up then spill it. I know you have a thing for Sherlock but your reaction there was more than just casual jealousy.'

Molly brushed a rogue tear from her eye and concentrated on her drink, the wine landing heavily on her empty stomach.

'I honestly have no idea what is going on. I'm seeing such a different side to Sherlock since we came here that I don't know which part of him is real and which is an illusion. I'd always thought he was a 'married to his work' celibate, possibly a Virgin even but the things I've learnt since being here just throw that all out of the window and now....now I don't know what he is.'

'Something's happened between the two of you hasn't it?' Mandy said softly. Molly just looked at her drink, tracing a drop of condensation with her finger, and nodded.

'Have you slept with him?'

Molly shook her head and looked at Mandy. 'No, not quite. I mean we nearly did but no, we haven't gone that far. It was only yesterday, after the punting trip. Maybe I was just being stupid, maybe he was just carried away with the old fashioned romance of it all. It's just, I thought we were starting something.....'

'....and them you catch him kissing some strange tart in the street.'

Molly tried to raise a smile but couldn't quite manage it. 'Oh she's no stranger to him' and she told Mandy all about their meeting with Nicole the previous day.

When she'd finished Mandy was silent for a while picking at the chips that had just been delivered. 'So, what we're contemplating is that a guy who has effectively been celibate for over a decade has in the space of 24 hours started a relationship with you and is now cheating on you with an ex. I have to say Molly that sounds far-fetched even to me.'

Molly munched on a chip, they looked delicious but it felt like sawdust in her mouth. 'I know, but something happened to him here in Oxford all those years ago and whatever it was he won't talk about it but it's affecting him. I know it is. Maybe, yesterday he did have some feelings for me but...... I don't know, maybe seeing Nicole has brought back all the feelings he had for her and he's had to see if there's anything still there.'

'I don't know Molly that's a lot of maybes. You know what you need to do.' She continued when Molly just looked at her questioningly, 'you have to talk to him. Find out what's going on. Otherwise you're just going to tie yourself up in knots or go round in circles.'

They made their way quietly back up to the college and when Molly got back to her room she could hear Sherlock moving about in his. She stood quietly, listening for a moment to make sure she couldn't hear voices. If Nicole was in there Molly didn't want to embarrass herself but in the end she went and knocked on the connecting bathroom door into his room.

'Come in Molly, there's really no need for you to knock.'

She pushed the door open and went in to find him sat on the side of his bed, phone in hand, texting.

He glanced up at her briefly as he started to talk. 'I'm just sending Mycroft a...' He looked back up at her taking a longer look before he threw the phone to one side and stood. 'Molly, what's wrong? Has something else happened?'

Molly stayed where she was not daring to get closer to him. 'Yes...I mean no. There haven't been any other pranks, if that's what you're thinking.'

'But something's happened, you look upset, you've even been drinking.....but no food. You've obviously been into town, maybe with Mandy and something upset you....ahhh.' He took a moment and sat back down, 'you saw me didn't you? With Nicole.'

Molly didn't trust herself to say anything so just let the silence speak for her.

He frowned looking back up at her, 'and what, you assumed I was cheating on you, with her? Of course you did, it seems you have a lower opinion of me that I thought.'

Molly looked up sharply at this, 'so you weren't...you're not......'

His voice rose in anger. 'Sleeping with her? No Molly I'm not. I haven't had a relationship in over ten years do you really think I'd start up two in 24 hours?'

'I...I don't know what to think Sherlock. This...us...it's all so sudden. And I know something happened to you here, something you don't seem to want to discuss or talk about and then I see you in town kissing some woman whom you obviously had some sort of relationship with. So I'm sorry, you're right. I don't know what to believe.'

He stood up again and paced for a second and Molly could see his fists clenching and unclenching, 'my past is not important. I just....I thought you had more faith in me than that Molly.'

She took a step forward at that. 'I do Sherlock, you know I do. But you're wrong, your past is important if it's going to impact on our future. I....you know how I feel about you Sherlock, you've always known....but I don't know how you feel about me.'

He had his back turned to her as he looked out of the window. He knew he needed to say something, knew he should tell Molly about exactly what had happened here but he'd never told anyone the real truth ever and he couldn't seem to find the words. It was only when he heard Molly shut the door behind her as she went back into her room that he realised he had missed his moment. He sat down heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly threw herself down on her bed and gave way to the tears that had been threatening all afternoon. She didn't believe now that Sherlock was having an affair but she was still none the wiser about his feelings for her or what had happened in his past or why he'd been kissing Nicole.

After a short while and with her head aching and tired from her thoughts she fell into a restless sleep.

When she woke it was almost five. She dragged herself into the bathroom to rinse her face and to freshen up. She looked into the mirror and winced when she saw the puffy eyes and blotchy face looking back at her. She'd never been an attractive crier.

She wandered back into her room and it was only then that she saw the note that had been pushed under her door.

_Molly,_

_I have need to be in London for a couple of days. We can talk when I return._

_Sherlock_

Molly sat in one of the chairs, her feet tucked under her and she traced his name with her finger on the page. The note just seemed to make her head hurt even more; it told her absolutely nothing about how he felt about her or anything. It looked like it was going to be a long two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have to throw in a bit of angst, I'll make it up to you all eventually...promise.


	21. Chapter 21

Sherlock had just arrived back in Baker St. He had opened up the front door, when he realised that Mrs Hudson was out somewhere. He went upstairs to his flat, chucked his hold-all on the bed and hung up his coat before opening up the curtains which Mrs Hudson must have closed at some point. It seemed very quiet and empty. It didn't feel like coming home at all.  
He made himself some tea and sat down to think through what he needed to do whilst he was back in London. He'd already sent a couple of requests off to Mycroft and he knew where he needed to be the next day but for now it was just a waiting game.

As happened so often nowadays his thoughts turned to Molly. He wasn't happy with how things had been left and knew it was up to him to resolve the situation. He'd let his defensiveness and pride get the better of him earlier and it had been stupid.

It was only the fact that he now had a strong lead, thanks to Nicole, that had made him leave Molly. He wanted to resolve this case once and for all before moving things forward with her.

He thought back to that morning and the shock of seeing those photos and knowing that Molly had seen him like that too. He would never have wanted her to see him in his moment of greatest weakness; high on drugs and sex and god knows what else. But he'd known exactly who to speak to about how they might have got out.

Tracking Nicole down had been child's play and she was more than happy to meet up with him, eager as she was to rekindle things physically between them. He'd done what he needed to do in order to get the information he'd required but he had to admit that as they left the establishment, his mind racing with the next steps he needed to make, he'd let his guard down and she'd kissed him.

He'd carefully contained the situation making it clear to her that he was in a monogamous relationship with Molly and that that was the way things were going to stay. It was just Sod's law that that had been the moment that Molly had seen. He'd been hurt initially that she hadn't just dismissed it, that she hadn't had more faith in him, but he had to be honest with himself. He'd never really given Molly any reason to trust him, to think him a faithful man and their relationship was too much in its infancy for him to expect her belief. He should have explained the situation to her straight away, told her how much he cared about her instead of letting his anger and pride get in the way.

He consoled himself with the knowledge that there would be time enough for that when he returned triumphant to Oxford.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The next day seemed to drag interminably to Molly. She ate and conversed with the staff who were all still a bit on edge after the fight between Martha and Alison, but when Mandy asked if she wanted to do anything she cried off citing a need to just spend the day alone. She went for a walk in the afternoon finding herself heading towards the river, remembering those moments alone with Sherlock on the punt. She could only hope and wish that they would get to have more time like that together.

When she finally made it back to the college there wasn't much time before the evening meal. She went to her room to freshen up and that's when she saw a second note from Sherlock pushed under her door just like the last. Molly picked it up feeling her heart lift, he must be back in Oxford early.

_Molly,_

_I need your help to set a trap. Meet me in the chapel crypt at 6.00pm but don't tell anyone I'm back yet._

_Sherlock_

She glanced at her watch seeing it was almost time. If she'd thought it through more she might have realised it was dubious but as it was she just picked up her phone and ran down, eager to see him once more.

The chapel was a beautiful old building. It was no longer used for services, most of the college traditions of Sunday services and evensong having long since died out. Instead it was just used as a quiet place; somewhere the students could come and pray or meditate.

The crypt itself was underneath and was a crypt by name only, more of a glorified cellar, there were no bodies down there. Mandy had pointed it out on her tour of the college so Molly knew how to access it.

The door was down half a dozen stone steps and was old and heavy and wooden and the crypt itself looked very dark. Molly went down two or three steps trying to find the light switch on the wall and softly calling Sherlock's name. It was only when the door slammed shut behind her that she realised how very stupid she had been.

She turned back banging on the wood and shouting until her hands felt bruised and her throat was raw. Eventually she remembered her phone shoved in her pocket and she took it out, the light from the screen bright in the darkness.

'Please, please, please...' She muttered as she held the phone to the door and the ceiling trying to get a signal but there was nothing. Instead she ended up having to use the phone to light her way down into the cellar trying to find some other light source or another way out. She soon found the switch in the wall but when she flicked it nothing happened, it seemed someone had removed the light bulbs from their holdings.

She knew her phone wouldn't last forever so she tried to find either another exit or anything that would help her. The room was a plain rectangle with only one way in or out, no windows, nothing, just a couple of air shafts a couple of inches wide. The room seemed to be a storage place for junk and broken furniture. The only useful thing she found was an old blanket which, after a few moments concern regarding how dirty it was, she slung around her shoulders to try and keep herself warm.

It was surprising how cold it was down there. The summer heat had made no inroads into this cold dank prison. She made her way falteringly back to the stairs and sat on the top step trying to listen out to see if she could hear anyone that she could call out too. She'd turned her phone off in an attempt to conserve the battery but the darkness was hideous. She had never felt so alone in her life. She rocked herself back and forth singing to herself and trying to keep her spirits up but it was as though her positivity were draining out of her as fast as her body temperature.

She must have fallen asleep for a while because when she woke up she was even colder, her face against the stone step. She'd have given anything at that moment for some water or another blanket. She fished her phone out, the battery was at about fifty percent and the time was 11.30pm. The college would be all locked up by now and if they weren't already looking for her no one was going to find her now, at least not until morning.

She tried to remember the last time she'd had a drink. She'd forgotten to take any water out with her and had been just about to make a drink when she got Sherlock's note; no, she revised her comment the hoax note. She angled her phone and pinched the skin on the back of her hand noting how slowly it went back down. So not only was she bone chillingly cold she was dehydrating as well.

She felt a sudden dread at the thought of being trapped in here overnight. She hugged her arms round herself and willed herself not to cry but it didn't stop the tears sliding down her face. In the end she found herself typing a text to Sherlock even though she knew he wouldn't get it.

**Sherlock, I'm trapped in the chapel crypt. I wish I knew you were out there looking for me. Molly x**

**Sherlock, I'm getting scared now. I don't want to be in here all night. It's cold and dark....I think I might be afraid of the dark after this. Molly x**

**I'm so sorry I didn't trust you. Molly x**

She spaced them out; sending one an hour like a kind of comfort blanket. Each one came back as unsent but it made her feel better giving her something to focus on. She fell asleep again sometime after 3.00am.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The following day was very productive as far as Sherlock was concerned. He had known exactly what he wanted to find and it had been exactly where he had thought it would be. He felt the overwhelming high that always came with solving a case and wished Molly was here with him to celebrate. By the time he got back to Baker St it was after 6.00pm and he figured he may as well travel back to Oxford the following morning than go now. For once he was actually feeling hungry, he rummaged around in his cupboards but it looked as though it would have to be a take away, either that or maybe he could persuade Mrs Hudson to make him some sandwiches.

He was just going to shout down when he heard a beep from his phone, he contemplated ignoring it but then thought it might be Molly and he wanted to hear from her.

He picked it up only to read a text which made his heart clench in his chest:

**Sherlock. I'm sorry to bother you, Molly gave me your number last week in case I needed it. I haven't seen or heard from Molly in 24 hours and was hoping she had gone with you. I just wanted to check though in case I need to worry. Amanda**

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had lost all sense of time. Her mouth was so dry it felt as though she had no saliva left to swallow with. She knew she was dangerously cold and would soon be at risk of not only dehydration but also hyperthermia.

She no longer had the energy to try and call for help or even move. She'd tumbled down the steps in the middle of the night, or was it during the day, and whilst she hadn't broken any bones she had banged her head sufficiently that she hadn't had the will thereafter to move.

Her phone had finally died in the early hours of the morning as Molly had been writing Sherlock another text so she didn't have any source of either light or time left. She was really starting to worry that she could die down here. That she would never be found. She knew she should try not to fall asleep. Wasn't falling asleep dangerous? What if she never woke up again? All she knew was that she was so tired, and what was the point of keeping your eyes open when you couldn't see anything anyway, they might as well be closed.

She just wished she could see Sherlock's face one more time. She'd tried to picture him but couldn't do it for some reason, his face seemed to slide and blur every time she tried to focus on it, she couldn't even remember the colour of his eyes, not properly. Slowly, slowly Molly slipped further into darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

As Molly came too there was still silence but the brightness coming through her eyelids hurt her eyes. Slowly she blinked them open looking around as she did trying to make sense of where she was. 

She heard a rustling noise off to the side but before she could turn her head to see what it was John Watson's face swam into view smiling widely.

'Hey, Molly. You're back with us. How're you feeling?' She could feel him holding her wrist and taking her pulse.

'It's too bright and my head hurts. Where am I?'

He stood up and flicked off the light leaving the room lit only by the sun coming in through the thin curtains which were pulled shut across the window.

'You're in the college nurse’s room. You were dehydrated and cold when we found you but I didn't think you needed to go to hospital and Sherlock wanted to keep you close by.'

At the mention of his name Molly tried to sit up. In the end John helped her, putting some extra pillows behind her before passing her a glass of water. 'You were on a saline drip to rehydrate you but you'll need to keep your fluids up. Would you like some food? I can call through to the kitchens and have them make you something light, maybe chicken soup or rice pudding?'

Molly smiled at him, relaxed by his excellent bedside manner, 'yes please, rice pudding sounds lovely.' She surprised herself with how rasping her voice sounded.

John went over to a nearby desk and after checking a number on a piece of paper made a quick call before making his way back over to her and perching himself on the side of the bed.

'John, what happened? Why are you here? The last thing I remember is being trapped in the crypt below the chapel. God,' she shivered and tugged her blankets up a little higher, 'it was so hideously cold and dark. How did you find me?'

'Well, the first I heard about it was when I was more or less kidnapped by Sherlock. He'd had a text message from a friend of yours saying you'd gone missing and Jesus, Molly, he was going mad. Trying to make sure you were found as soon as possible.'

'He had Mycroft supply a car and driver and picked me up on his way through town. He spent most of the journey on the phone barking instructions at everyone up here making sure they were looking for you. They'd just found you and were bringing you out when we arrived.'

There was silence for a moment and Molly could see that John was trying to decide something.

'I have to ask Molly.....is there something going on between you and Sherlock? Only, I swear to God I've never seen him so.....desperate.'

Molly wasn't sure what to say, whether Sherlock wanted them to go public or even if he still wanted to be with her. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms. In the end she hedged, 'what did Sherlock say when you asked him?'

'Honestly, I haven't really had a chance to, once he knew you were OK he went to see the Warden and I believe the police were called in to make an arrest. He came back in the early hours and grabbed some sleep in one of the chairs, as did I, but by the time I awoke he'd gone. He left a message to say he'd be back later to check on your progress.'

Molly nodded. 'Oh.....do you know who they arrested?'

'No....'

At that point there was a knock on the door and one of the domestics came in carrying a tray with a hot bowl of steaming rice pudding.

As she settled it on Molly's knee the girl pointed to the splodge of jam in the middle. 'Mister Holmes said to add that, said you liked jam. He'll be down in a minute to see you.'

Molly knew she was blushing and saw John raise an eyebrow when he saw it; his arms crossed over his chest as he thanked the girl and let her out. Molly didn't say anything else but just tucked into her meal which was all the nicer for the strawberry jam swirled through it. She had to wonder how on earth he had known that she liked jam in her pudding like this.

A couple of minutes after she had finished eating the door opened and there he was, striding quickly across the room to her. If John had had any queries about their relationship before he didn't now as he watched in complete shock as Sherlock wrapped Molly up in his arms, hugging her tight before kissing her albeit briefly.

'Good God Molly, how could you have been so stupid? Never, ever do that to me again, we need to agree a code for future messages so you don't get duped a second time.' He pulled back sitting where John had sat just a few minutes previously, his hands either side of Molly's face, his eyes scanning over her for any injuries he might not have noticed earlier.

She saw him wince slightly at the bruise blossoming on the side of her forehead. She brought her hands up to cover his. 'I'm fine. It's OK, you found me.'

With her hands on his and her reassurance ringing in his ears he bent his head to hers and kissed her properly this time. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it was filled with so much emotion that Molly felt tears springing into her eyes. He only pulled back when they both heard John clearing his throat behind them.

'Yes well, I think I need some air so I'll...umm...just leave you to it for a while.' With that he exited the room shaking his head as he went in slight disbelief at the strange turn of events.

Molly giggled softly. 'I think we've shocked him. You should have warned him about us.'

Sherlock just snorted. 'I had more important things to handle than John's feelings.'

'Oh yes, did you work out who the culprit was? Tell me everything I've missed.'

In the end he threw his jacket onto the chair and toed off his shoes before joining Molly on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulder holding her to him as he told her how he had worked everything out.

'It was Tracey Reynolds, one of the domestic staff. I'd suspected it was her for a while but didn't have any proof until those photos of me were posted around the college. There were only three people those pictures could have originated from and as soon as I spoke to Nicole and pieced together that Tracey also worked for the cleaning agency that she used in her home it was obvious she must have come across the pictures and stolen them.'

'I then wanted to work out why she had so much hatred towards the college and its inhabitants. She was obviously very intelligent which made me want to look into her previous education. She'd managed to wipe any electronic evidence which was why I went to London to the headquarters and archiving unit of the examining body that covered the school where she had grown up. It took a while to find the paper records but it confirmed she was a straight A student. A quick interview with an old teacher confirmed that Tracey had applied to Bitterne College back in the late eighties but had been turned down, probably because she didn't have the right background.'

'Two failed marriages later and some bad decisions and she finds herself working as a skivvy in the college she should have had every right to study at. She started small but bit by bit her resentment grew and so did the activities fuelled by the knowledge that she was getting away with it, getting one over on the people who thought themselves better than her.'

Molly remembered the quiet woman who had helped her the night Arthur had burnt his hands, who had been so polite and unassuming. She struggled to equate her with the downright nastiness of the pranks. She'd fooled them all for so long. 'So, what will happen to her now?'

At this Sherlock grimaced. 'Apart from your imprisonment and some criminal damage there's not a lot we can charge her with. She's no prior record and with a good lawyer it's doubtful she'll get jail time. Plus the Warden feels somewhat responsible; that the college's bad decision all those years ago led to these actions. They're looking at how they can support her by paying for counselling and psychiatric care.'

Molly looked up at him, enjoying lying in his arms feeling safe and comforted. 'You don't agree?'

'No, I don't. I think they're being naive. She's had a taste of revenge and crime now, felt the highs of success, it's like being a junkie and needing a fix; you're never fully cured. It might take a year, or a decade, or longer but she'll do this again.'

Molly frowned at his analogy, 'but you're cured, aren't you?'

Sherlock closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillows, 'never Molly, never......I need to tell you about my past as well, about what happened here in Oxford.'

He sounded so sad all of a sudden that Molly couldn't bear it. 'You do, but not know. Now I just need you to kiss me, to be with me.'

He shifted round slightly and smiled at her. 'I think I can do that.'

This time when he kissed her the passion and the sparks that had been brewing between them were all there. Within what felt like seconds to Molly she was on her back with Sherlock half lying on her. She moaned at the feel of him, wishing they weren't in a medical room with John expected back at any moment.

It seemed Sherlock was feeling the same way needing to feel and kiss as much of her as possible. His hand was on her breast moulding it to his touch, his leg came up between hers pressing against her. She wound her hands into his curls tugging on them lightly enjoying the sounds he made as she did. 

'God, Molly you have no idea how much I want to be with you right now.'

She giggled lightly as he kissed down her neck pushing her gown aside so he could lick along her collar bone.

'Umm I think I do, I can feel you pressed against me remember.'

With that he thrust his hips against her side pressing his erection against her as he groaned again.

'Fuck it, can't we just have sex now Molly. I need you and I know you want me too. I can smell your arousal.'

'No and just eww Sherlock. That's not sexy.'

'That's where you're wrong; your scent is extremely sexy. I want to taste you.'

Molly shuddered at the image he'd put into her mind. 'Soon, I promise, very soon. But let's wait until we have more time and a bit more privacy. I want to be able to enjoy my first time with you, not feel stressed and rushed.'

Sherlock groaned again and let his head rest against her chest listening to her heartbeat, his thumb still circling over her nipple through the material.

By the time John returned they were both a little more composed and breathing normally but he was still more than a bit unnerved at seeing Sherlock so entangled with Molly. This was going to take a little getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So half of the puzzle is solved. I felt it would be too much to have both explanations in one chapter so I've spaced them out. I am nervous as to how you'll like or not like the first reveal so let me know.


	23. Chapter 23

By the next morning Molly was feeling pretty much back to her normal self. She'd tried covering up the bruise with a little foundation but it still looked all kinds of horrible. Mandy told her as much when she helped her up to her room.

'You should have seen Sherlock, Molly; he was frantic by the time he got here. We'd organised a search party as soon as we realised you weren't with him but we missed you the first time we checked the crypt. We assumed you'd respond when we called out to you but, of course you were unconscious. I won't tell you what Sherlock called the Warden when he realised we'd just shouted and not physically checked. But anyway, I'm just glad you're OK.'

She looked sad all of a sudden and Molly took her hand. 'Hey, Mand, what is it?'

Mandy smiled ruefully. 'well, I'm assuming you'll be leaving soon. You've been here over two weeks now and I know Sherlock's itching to get back to London. His friend went back last night to be with his wife and baby and I get the impression Sherlock's bored. He's been all kinds of grouchy and snappy with everyone.'

Molly laughed. 'Yep that sounds like him. Good job he hasn't got a gun on him.'

Mandy frowned in confusion but let the comment slide. 'I think you'll be good for him, and he you. He brings you to life Molly, you shine whenever you're with him and he seems calmer when you're around. I'm just glad you're happy. You've always been such a good friend and you deserve this.'

Molly kissed her friend's cheek. 'Thank you and yes I think I'm happier than I've ever been. I hope you can find that too.'

A few hours later she and Sherlock were making their way back to London, the train journey seemed to take forever, especially when Sherlock seemed to be on a mission to turn her on at every opportunity. He sat next to her on the train and tried everything from whispering the most deliciously filthy things in her ear to sliding his hand up her leg underneath the table.

Molly had repeatedly pushed his hand away conscious of the other travellers sitting just across from them on the other side of the carriage. As for his words, she hadn't even known some of them existed but that deep baritone humming in her ear had her face flaming up and her damp with need.

Finally, they were back and Sherlock quickly managed to hail a cab. 'Baker St. and make it quick.'

'Hang on Sherlock, I need to go home, unpack.'

He frowned. 'You ARE going home.'

Molly gave him a puzzled look. 'Sherlock Holmes are you implying that I'm moving in with you?'

'I would have thought that was a given, why would we want to be apart now that we're together. Being together implies living together.'

The cab pulled up outside 221B just at that point and as they unloaded their luggage Molly mock whispered, 'this discussion isn't over yet, just so you know.'

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH 

This time as he entered his flat with Molly just ahead of him it did feel like coming home. It hadn't taken him long to reach the conclusion that he wanted Molly in his life and in his flat as well as his bed. Since John had moved out Sherlock had to admit he'd felt the silence so much more than he had previously. Talking to the skull wasn't the same after having a real life human to talk to. Maybe Mycroft was right and other people were goldfish but he'd rather swim with them than alone.

Molly put her bags on the settee but followed Sherlock as he took his through into his bedroom. She leant on the door frame and looked in curiously. 'I've never seen your bedroom before.'

He saw her gaze flit around the room, at the periodic table on the wall, the old fashioned wardrobe before landing on the large, imposing bed. He also saw her physical reactions to the bed, her slight intake of breath, her pupils dilating. She was thinking about sex, about the two of them having sex and all of a sudden that was all he could think about too.

He walked over and took her hand pulling her into the bedroom with a smirk playing on his lips. 'Why don't you take a closer look? You're more than welcome to try the bed out, see if it's to your liking.'

She chuckled. 'Try the bed out or try you out?'

She was leaning against his chest now looking up at him with a playful smile and he couldn't help but give her a genuine smile in return. He knew there were still things he needed to tell her, things for them to discuss and agree on but not now. Now was the right time for them, he suddenly felt how fitting it would be that their first time should be in his bed, in the place he hoped would become their home. 

He pulled her closer and leant down to kiss her, feeling her hands loop around his neck. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated, for him to feel her nails scrape across his skull and to find himself unzipping the back of her dress needing to feel her skin under his touch. She felt so soft, her skin was like porcelain though slightly tanned in places from the holiday; he was curious to see and catalogue every shade and tone.

He slowly turned them towards the bed as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders, moving straight on to the buttons of his shirt. They giggled as they tried to kiss and undress each other at the same time, the comfort that they seemed to feel together going hand in hand with their passion. 

As he slid her bra down her arms and threw it to the floor he stood back for a second and looked at her in awe. How had he ever thought her deficient, she was perfect. He pushed her back lightly on to the bed before crawling over her and taking her breast in his mouth, hearing her gasp and push up against him as he bit down onto her nipple. He could feel her hardening against his tongue and her reactions were stirring his own libido.

He had spent too many years trying to suppress his sexuality, trying to tell himself it was too dangerous and he didn't need it, that it interfered with his work but at this exact moment all those arguments seemed hollow and puerile. He had never wanted another human being the way he wanted Molly and that was why this was different.

As these thoughts were running through his head he and Molly had finished stripping each other. He was lying on her; feeling her touching the full length of his body. They were kissing and all he wanted was to sheath himself within her to feel part of her once and for all. Molly obviously felt the same as she adjusted their position opening herself to him. He knew they were 'safe', knew she was on the pill and had tested herself after her last sexual encounter, she knew he was clean following his regular tests earlier in the year. There was nothing to stop them, no one due round, no case, just the two of them together finally.

He could feel his erection already seeking her out, pushing against her damp curls and he groaned at the sensation and the knowledge that he would soon have his wish fulfilled. 

Molly reached down between them, her small hand grasping him in the most deliciously arousing way; feeling his size. He hoped he wouldn't be found lacking, that he would be able to satisfy her fully. As she positioned him he pulled back from their kiss looking into her eyes seeking her approval. He saw no doubt there, no concern; just his own need and love reflected back at him tenfold. 

He pushed slowly into her and had to bite his lip to stop a stream of expletives at the shockwaves it sent through his body. She was so warm and wet and deliciously tight. He knew immediately he would be in danger of ejaculating too soon. By the time he was fully seated within her feeling her muscles tightening around him, her fingers stroking his spine and his backside he was trying to think of all sorts of calculations to calm himself.

Her hands on his face made him open his eyes and look at her. 'Stay with me Sherlock. It doesn't matter if it's too much for you first time, we have all the time in the world and I'm more than happy to do this again and again and again.' She punctuated each word with a kiss which became progressively deeper until they were kissing and thrusting against each other. 

Thankfully it seemed that Molly was as turned on by him as he was of her, just at the point he felt he could hold on no more he felt her muscles spasm around him, heard her calling his name, her fingernails digging into his skin and that was it. His own orgasm slammed through his, washing all logical thought from his mind. It was like the cleanest high he'd ever experienced and in that moment he knew he couldn't, wouldn't ever live without it, without her.

As he sagged back against her he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck feeling her hands stroking his back, hearing her hum of satisfaction roll through both their bodies. The case, the stress of the last few days, the fear of Molly being hurt all seemed to fade away. He knew he was drifting to sleep but just couldn't bring himself to stop. He wasn't alone anymore.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly smiled to herself as she held Sherlock as he slept. As first times went it had been just about perfect. She had known that Sherlock hadn't had sex in a long time, that he was worried he would be a bit 'quick off the blocks' but that hadn't bothered her. She was just happy that their time had come and that they were finally together. And as it was she had come just before him anyway, how could she not, this was the guy she had been fantasising about and lusting after for years and now they were here; having sex, making love, doing the dirty.......God she was happy. 

She hadn't quite expected him to fall asleep straight after but if anything she was glad about it. She'd seen how busy and stressed he had been sorting out the remains of the case as well as worrying about her. He had hardly slept, hardly eaten. She had seen the black smudges under his eyes on the journey back from Oxford and if them coupling meant that he finally felt relaxed enough to sleep then that was good enough for her.

After a short while he grunted and rolled over, freeing her. She stood up as carefully and quietly as she could so as to not disturb him before pulling the throw at the bottom of the bed over him to keep him warm as he slept. She found one of his dressing gowns on the back of the door and smiled to herself as she pulled it on, rolling up the sleeves and smelling the material. It smelt of him. She still felt like she had to pinch herself that they were together that she had kissed him, slept with him, held him. At times it felt so fast and at others as though it was just a natural progression.

She stood in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil, and looked around. Could this really be her home; her life now? There was only one answer and it made Molly giggle to herself with joy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we deserved a bit of smutty fluff didn't we; after all you've all waited long enough. We're into the final couple of chapters now.


	24. Chapter 24

Molly glanced at the clock and saw it was after nine at night. Darkness had descended and although Molly had put on all the lights in the front room she could feel a cold hand of fear clutching at her heart. She tried to be logical and tell herself she was fine, she was safe and no longer alone in that cold, dank crypt but it didn't stop the dread creeping over her skin making her feel cold and clammy.

Eventually she couldn't stand it any longer and she went into Sherlock's room, climbing onto the bed and sliding under the throw pressing herself against him, her back to his chest. It was only when she felt his arm slide over her waist and pull her closer that she finally stopped feeling scared.

He nuzzled at her neck and muttered. 'How long have I been asleep Molly?'

She whispered back to him. 'Just over two hours. Go back to sleep you need it.'

'I need you more', he replied as his hand slid inside the dressing gown finding her breast and stroking her nipple with his thumb.

Molly shivered slightly at his touch pressing herself against him further feeling him already hard for her; his erection pressing up against her bum.

He soon undid the belt of the gown and his hand slid down lower playing with the curls between her legs. His finger circled her clit before sliding lower; finding her already damp and ready for him. Molly moaned and as her head fell back against him he leaned up on one elbow and kissed the base of her neck enjoying every sound that she made.

He slid his finger into her and knew he wanted to taste her; to feel her orgasm against his face. He hadn't gone down on a woman in over a decade but in the past he'd always enjoyed it and he'd been told more than once how good he was.

He worked his finger in and out of her adding in another and feeling Molly push against him wanting more.

Suddenly he withdrew his hand hearing her mewl in frustration, laughing at her indignant expression changing to an embarrassed blush as he manoeuvred himself down the bed and in between her legs.

Once in position he breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. It was rich and sweet, making his mouth water. He glanced up and saw Molly watching him her eyes wide, her mouth parted and her breasts rising and falling with her erratic breathing. He smiled and then put his mouth on her. She was a good as he had anticipated and he was far better than she had ever thought he would be.

Within minutes Molly was flung back on the bed her hands twisted into the sheets as she came, feeling his hands gripping her thighs as his tongue; that wicked, cutting tongue did such evil things to her.

As he knelt up wiping one hand across his face he smirked in proud delight as he looked down on her.

Molly felt almost boneless, no guy had ever got her off like that before. She should have known if any guy could it would be Sherlock.

As he lay down beside her she moved onto her side her hand sliding down his body seeing his hardened cock twitch as she got closer. She moved her hand over it feeling his size, feeling him pulse as she held him. As her hand gripped him sliding his skin up and down over his hardness he groaned and pulled her onto him until she was straddling him sitting just below his hips still stroking his cock even as she leant herself against it feeling him against her already sensitive clit. She couldn't help but moan and tilt her head back biting her lip.

'Please, Molly...I need to be in you.' His hands tugged at her hips until she moved forward rising up on her knees as she positioned him at her entrance. Then slowly, so slowly she slid down onto him watching his expression as she did. She loved knowing that it was her who was undoing him, who was exciting him and putting that look on his face.

She leant over him, moving against him as they kissed. She could taste herself in his mouth and it just made her even more aroused. She could feel another orgasm starting to build; his hands sliding over her ass pulling her onto him hard and further until she didn't know where he started and she ended. In the end they came together both of them loud in their exclamations and expletives. Molly had never heard anything better that the sound of Sherlock climaxing.

'Christ....Molly, you can wake me up whenever you want if we get to do that! I never want you to leave my bed.'

Molly giggled as she curled up against his side her hands playing with the skin and the light sprinkling of hair on his chest. 'Autopsies might get a bit awkward if I didn't.'

He chuckled too. 'Hmmm don't think I'd want Lestrade or Donovan in here watching either. Maybe I'll let you out of it occasionally.'

SHSHSHSHSHSH

He made to leave the bed and Molly clutched at him without thinking, not wanting to be left alone in the dark bedroom with the only light coming through from the kitchen.

Sherlock turned to her. 'Molly, what's wrong?'

She didn't even need to say anything, she saw his eyes sweep over her, this time deducing, his head turning to the kitchen and front room seeing all the lights, before turning back to her.

'You're afraid of the dark, no doubt from your incarceration in the crypt.' He swiftly put the bedside lamp on.

'You...you have no idea how...how I felt down there! It was.....' She closed her eyes and shuddered feeling panic starting to rise in her throat.

With this he reached into the pocket of his jacket, lying on the floor by the bed, before pulling out his phone, 'I think you'll find I do.' He lay back down with her pulling her against him. 'About ten minutes after we brought you out I received a string of text messages, it seems your phone was storing them up.'

Molly remembered back to those hours in the dark, sending those messages out to Sherlock in a bit to feel less alone. She peered at the texts thinking about how she felt as she'd written them.

**Sherlock. I miss you I just wish I could see your face. Molly x**

**Sherlock, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Molly x**

**Sherlock. I love you. I know you know it but I've never said it. I don't want to die without ever saying it. Molly x**

A week ago seeing Sherlock reading these kinds of texts from her would have had her squirming with embarrassment but now, she just wanted him to know how she felt about him.

'I meant it, every word. I don't expect you to....'

'I love you too.'

Molly gulped looking up at him. He was still focused on the screen of his phone, a small V forming between his eyes. 'I can't lose you now Molly. Not now, not ever. I didn't think it was possible for me to love but I was wrong and I love you.'

All of a sudden the dark didn't seem quite so terrifying, quite so intimidating. She determined there and then to not let those memories in the crypt colour the rest of her life.

Sherlock continued. 'There was a time that I didn't think I could love anyone. When I was younger, in Oxford, my attitude to girls, to sex, to love was awful. I know I'm not a nice person now but back then.....you wouldn't have liked me back then Molly. If you think I use people now....'

He sighed and closed his eyes, obviously looking for the courage to tell her the worst of himself.

Molly sat up and cradled his face and she pressed her lips against his. 'It's OK, tell me.'

He looked back at her piercing her with those changeable eyes; sometimes blue, sometimes green but always fascinating.

'I wasn't faithful not to anyone. I had many relationships and just told women whatever they wanted to hear in order to get them into bed. As you can imagine, when you can deduce someone like I can you can use it in a bad way. Believe me when I say insulting people based on deductions is far more ethical than seducing people with them.'

'Most people knew what I was like, you saw Nicole for example. She gave as good as she got, she wasn't overly hurt when she found out she was one of many and she still came back for more. But....but there was one girl, Laura. She loved me and I mean really loved me...and I just took advantage of her at every turn.'

'It was her in those photos. She'd do anything for me and often did even if it humiliated her. I....I made her get me off every way imaginable, partake in threesomes and more, just because I knew she would. I gave her alcohol knowing it would reduce her resistance to me....eventually I offered her drugs.'

'One night, I was bored...so bored and that meant getting high. I wanted company; Nicole was out as were a couple of others I tried so I turned to Laura. I didn't particularly like or dislike her. As far as I was concerned she was easy, just a good fuck,' he heard Molly's intake of breathe at the harsh honesty of his comments. 'She came over and I told her to shoot up, that it would be better if we were both high. She didn't want to...but I can be persuasive when I want to be....well, you already know that.'

'But it all went wrong, she had a bad reaction. Ended up in hospital. It was touch and go for a while as to whether she would survive. I will never forget the look on her face when she collapsed in my bedroom. She was so white, I honestly thought that I'd killed her.'

'Mycroft came and took me to a rehab facility, it was my first time in rehab but not my last. I did kick one habit as a result though...sex. I decided then and there to give it up. It was too dangerous, I was too dangerous. If I couldn't love like other people it was just a weapon for me to use and I didn't ever want to do to anyone else what I did to Laura.'

'And it worked, for over ten years I was abstinent, until now. At first you scared me. I saw that same devotion in your face as I'd seen in Laura's all those years ago and I knew how easy it would be to manipulate you, to get anything I wanted....and I did, but only as far as body parts and access to the lab went. As for the rest of the time it was better for me to insult you and keep you at arm’s length.'

'But then something happened. Bit by bit, Molly, you got under my skin. You've taught me that not only can I trust myself to be in a relationship but that I can physically, mentally, emotionally actually love someone. And I love you! I swear I will never treat you like I treated those girls all those years ago, I promise.'

Molly put her finger over his lips. 'It's OK Sherlock. I know you won't. You aren't the same person you were back then. I'm not saying what you did was alright because it wasn't but you were young, immature. Did she....is she...alright?'

Sherlock nodded ruefully. 'Eventually. My parents made sure she had the best possible care. She was ill for a few months but did recover. The last I heard she had married and settled down. Obviously, we don't keep in touch, though Mycroft kept tabs on her for a while...just to be sure she was OK.'

'Thank you...for telling me,' Molly said softly. 'I know it can't have been easy but I do appreciate it and I love you too.' With that she bent to kiss him again.

Sherlock enjoyed her kiss and her touch feeling freer and lighter that he could ever remember feeling before. His past was his past and Molly was his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have the big reveal of Sherlock's past. I hope it was OK (she says nervously). Just a final wrap up chapter to go and then we're all done...sniff.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God here we are the final chapter and then it's all at an end

**Epilogue**

**Three Years Later**

Molly sat on her favourite chair in her home in Baker St and thought back to all those events three years earlier. Sometimes she couldn't quite believe it was that long ago, time just seemed to fly by.

Toby nudged his head under her hand and she absentmindedly scratched behind his ear listening to his purr, as she let the paper in her other hand drop onto the arm of her chair.

She had known about this murder already but it was still a shock to see it typed up in black and white. It seemed that the domestic who had helped Molly patch up Arthur's hands after the fire and who had been unmasked by Sherlock as the instigator of all those pranks, which could have been so much more serious, had finally tipped over the edge.

Not only had she caused the death of an undergraduate but she had almost killed two others. She was arrested following a phone call from Sherlock to Lestrade; Sherlock had realised who it was as soon as he had heard about the case in the news.

She was sorry it had come to this but she couldn't look back on those weeks in Oxford without a sense of joy, it was their time there that had finally brought Molly and Sherlock together and that was something she would never regret.

He'd finally persuaded her to move in with him only a matter of weeks after they'd returned to London but in all honesty Molly hadn't felt like she was giving up much. It was only a cheap flat in a mediocre part of town and if the worst had come to the worst she could have rented herself another such place. Thankfully the worst hadn't happened, and although Molly couldn't say living with Sherlock was easy they were happy together.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him. Her love and her desire for him had not waned upon knowing him more, if anything she had a deeper love for him now that she knew him better than she'd ever had before.

He burst into the room hanging up his coat before coming over and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Within seconds he had picked up on her pensive state and he sat on the arm of her chair reading the newspaper article over her shoulder.

'Ah...I warned them all those years ago but no one would listen, there was no law to hold her until she had done something worse and now she has. Of course, they were all very sorry and remorseful when Lestrade went up to help arrest her but that doesn't bring back the victim does it.'

He slid down onto the chair, behind Molly, his arm around her waist, his legs still dangling over the edge of the chair.

His hand lay on her slightly swollen stomach. 'You shouldn't worry about it. John told me I wasn't to let you get stressed about anything.'

Molly smiled and turned in his arms so she was facing him more. 'I'm not that delicate, only pregnant. Anyway he probably meant YOU shouldn't stress me out, not the news.'

Sherlock frowned slightly before leaning in to kiss her.

Molly pulled away after a while before he could seduce her back into their bed, not that that was a bad thing but she wanted to talk to him. She let her hand drift to his face, her thumb sliding over his cheekbone.

'Sherlock, I was thinking. I'd like to go up and visit Mandy and her new wife. I haven't seen her since the wedding and with everything that's going on with Tracey and the murders I...I'd just like to be there to support her.'

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. 'Well...I suppose it does make sense that you go now before the baby's here but I don't like it when you leave me, you know I don't.'

'It was one night, for a pathology conference, and it was over a year ago.'

He pouted. 'I still missed you.'

'You mean you missed having a slave, you big baby!'

He frowned again and looked her in the eye, his hand coming up to her face mirroring her own. 'No Molly, I missed YOU. I hate sleeping without you now. It's different when I have a case; I don't really sleep then anyway but on a normal night, if you aren't here....I just miss you.' He leant in again to kiss her once more and this time Molly could feel the kiss becoming more passionate as it so often did between the two of them.

She moaned as his hand dropped to her shoulder and then he slid his palm down over her breast.

'Maybe, we could have a holiday....I could come with you.....we could stay in Oxford together...like a second honeymoon.' He interspersed all these lines with open kisses down her throat and back up again.

Molly giggled. 'We'd have to leave the bedroom this time around though.'

Sherlock pushed himself out of the chair and offered Molly his hand. At four months pregnant she could still get up unaided but he had been determined to be as attentive as possible.

'I don't see why we'd have to. A quick visit to Mandy would suffice.' He led her towards the bedroom and Molly smilingly followed.

'If we're going back there together then I want you to take me on another punting trip. We could recreate our first kiss.'

Sherlock closed the bedroom door and turned to undress her, his hands deft with the buttons as she fumbled with his, 'technically Molly our first kiss was when you were drunk in the corridor outside your bedroom.'

His shirt fell to the floor followed quickly by his trousers and her shirt-dress. She responded with 'and our second was in the thunderstorm before you got scared and ran away.'

Sherlock walked her backwards until they hit the bed. He was careful not to put his weight on her stomach though as he leant over her to kiss her again, 'I was not scared! You were.....of the lightening.'

'Mmmm', Molly just hummed in agreement as his hands got to work on her. He had already been a good lover when they first got together but he had just got better and better. Molly had soon decided that a mind palace was a wonderful thing when it was used to house all her sexual likes and dislikes.

He had loved spending hours with her, in the first flush of lust and romance, exploring her body, trying out new techniques. He'd even gone out and bought them various massage lotions and toys all to enhance their pleasure, calculating what she would and wouldn't like. It was exhilarating, but eventually they had calmed down. Settling first into their relationship and then into married life.

Molly still found it a strange thrill to sign her name as Molly Holmes, or to answer the phone and hear someone ask if she was Mrs Holmes and being able to answer in the affirmative. His proposal had been very Sherlock-like and had taken place over a corpse when they had just finished working out a cause of death in the autopsy of a murder victim. Only he could think of such a thing at such a time but he'd later said he was overcome by just how perfect she was for him and once he decided something he didn't ever see the point in delaying.

He wasn't wrong. They'd been married six weeks later in a small church near where his parents live, with John as his best man and Mary as her matron of honour. Her mum and Mycroft making up the rest of the wedding party. It had been small but just right. They'd then spent their honeymoon in Scotland, though it could have been anywhere given their addiction to the bedroom.

As she came down from her first orgasm Sherlock moved carefully above her, entering her gently, asking her if she was OK. They wouldn't be able to have sex in this position for that much longer but for now it was fine and Molly loved feeling him moving above her, loved feeling the weight of him, his skin under her hands, his thrusts starting to tease her into coming again.

She had learnt a few tricks of her own about his body, how if she scraped the skin between his hip bones it made him shudder, how tugging on his curls made him emit the most delicious sounding groans from his throat and how rolling his balls in her hand made him come if she was going down on him.

She could hear his voice now, always talking; his voice husky with want and need, asking her to come for him and how much he was enjoying fucking her; that she was his Molly and always would be.

Just at the point that she cried out his name, feeling her orgasm wash through her she felt his thrusts stutter and drive deeper as he came himself.

As they lay there getting their breath back Molly kissed his neck and wheedled. 'So please will you take me punting again? You were so good.'

He chuckled. 'What at this or the punting?'

'Both, so will you?'

'I couldn't resist you back then and I can resist you even less now Molly so yes I will take you punting.' With that he sealed his promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little smutlet to round off the story and their life together. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and the story as a whole. I'm sorry to see it finish.


End file.
